El principe mestizo
by Yankeegomera
Summary: Harry esta cansado de fingir, de esconderse de todos, hasta de la familia, pero aun no es el momento de decir la verdad. Aunque un inesperado encuentro con Draco Malfoy puede demostrarle, que el momento de salir del armario ha llegado. Creature fic slash
1. Chapter 1

**EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO**

Harry estaba cansado. Fatigado de vivir ocultándose de todos, hastiado de estar solo, harto de fingir ser lo que no era. Muy cansado realmente. Con pasos lentos y desganados, Harry subió las escaleras hacia su pequeña buhardilla, llevando consigo la bolsa de la compra. Su casa estaba en el Londres muggle, en el barrio de Queens Park, con vistas al parque.

Tras pelearse un rato con las llaves, aunque hubiera podido abrir con magia, por fin, logró abrir la puerta y entró en su modesta vivienda. Aunque no era gran cosa, al Griffindor reamente le gustaba su casa. Con mucho esfuerzo, el joven había convertido el viejo desván casi inhabitable, en un lugar acogedor y cálido para vivir.

Años atrás, algún mago debió de haber vivido en aquel lugar, o al menos eso parecía, ya que la chimenea, el único lujo de aquel sitio, aun estaba conectada a la red Fluu. Y eso fue lo que le decidió a comprarlo.

Usando la magia y su trabajo personal, transformó el lugar, que recordaba más a un almacén en desuso, en un acogedor pisito de soltero. Un amplio salón, una cocina aceptable, un baño totalmente equipado y un dormitorio para él y otro algo más pequeño para invitados fueron el resultado. Sin embargo, lo mejor de la vivienda muggle era su amplia terraza, que le permitía disfrutar del aire libre en soledad, contemplando el parque..

Harry dejó la cena sobre la encimera y se metió en la ducha, agotado, dejando caer el agua caliente por sus músculos tensos y doloridos, después de un duro día. Su trabajo como entrenador de defensa personal era gratificante, relativamente fácil, y le mantenía en plena forma. Además, el continuo ejercicio le liberaba del estrés que las circunstancias de su vida le originaban, y le permitía el libre acceso al resto de las instalaciones del Club Deportivo muggle en que trabajaba. El club estaba en uno de los barrios más bonitos de Londres, Hampstead.

Su contacto con el mundo mágico se había reducido al mínimo. Era más fácil así. Recibía el periódico cada mañana, y las ocasionales cartas de sus amigos. Les visitaba en la Madriguera cuando no le era posible eludir la invitación. Cualquier cosa que necesitaba del mundo mágico, la ordenaba por catalogo y la recibía por lechuza, y hacia más de 5 años, desde el final de la batalla, que Harry no se aventuraba públicamente en el Callejón Diagón, sin contar sus periódicas reuniones mensuales en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas.

O al menos, eso pensaba todo el mundo. Porque a veces, la nostalgia era tan fuerte, que el moreno no podía hacer una pequeña escapada. Sin embargo, el Griffindor nunca había sido visto en público de nuevo, porque usaba su famosa capa de invisibilidad o su forma de animago, sin registrar y desconocida para todos.

Aunque algo llamativa, Harry había logrado aplicarle un Glamour, disfrazándola y haciendo posible caminar entre los muggles sin atraer demasiada atención, haciéndose más pequeño y vulgar, de manera que parecía un mestizo de Alaskan Malamute y Siberian Husky. Su forma natural era un cruce entre un Lobo del Mackenzie (Canis lupus occidentalis) y un perro de trineo Alaskan Malamute. Con un peso de unos 70 kg, Harry era un animal formidable, de gran resistencia, veloz y con buena masa muscular. Harry adoraba la sensación de libertad que sentía al correr a toda la velocidad que permitían sus fuertes patas o cazando alguna presa.

Su pelaje era denso, suave y totalmente negro, salvo por una quebrada línea blanca que partiendo de su frente recorría todo su hocico hasta desaparecer cerca de su húmeda trufa y las punta de la cola. El interior de sus orejas era blanquecino, y su borde, esta perfilado ligeramente en blanco. Sus ojos eran de un raro azul verdoso, y cuando el sol los iluminaba intensamente, recordaban enormemente a sus propios ojos de color esmeralda.

Pero Harry estaba solo, mantenía una barrera entre él y el resto del mundo y no dejaba que nuda ni nadie la travesara. Su corazón estaba cada vez más roto, pero al menos, su vida era tranquila y sosegada. Oh, sí, no era raro que algún chico se aproximara a él en el Club, y si el moreno estaba de humor y lo encontraba aceptable, se daban un apresurado refregón en las duchas, la sauna o los vestuarios. Siempre en un lugar público, y dejando claro que eso era todo lo que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer, sin involucrarse sentimentalmente, ni repetir más de un par de veces, su corazón helado en su interior.

Después de cenar temprano, Harry decidió que esa noche quería dar un paseo por el mundo mágico. Sacando su capa, salió a la terraza y se desapareció. El familiar contorno de las casas de Hogsmeade le llenó de sensaciones y doblando con cuidado su capa, la guardó en sus ropas y cambió a su forma canina.

Era fácil vagabundear por la calles bajo ese disfraz, manteniéndose oculto entre las sombras, sabiendo que los demás le veían mucho más pequeño de lo que era en realidad, un simple perro mestizo. Pegado a las paredes, como un oscuro fantasma, silencioso. Estaba rondando la puerta trasera de las Tres Escobas, olfateando los aromas que emanaban del lugar, cuando una voz extrañamente familiar le sorprendió:

-Vaya, que tenemos aquí! ¿Estás perdido?

Harry retrocedió, maldiciéndose internamente por su descuido, había estado tan concentrado en los olores y sonidos procedentes del local, que había ignorado prestar atención a sus espaldas. Había retrocedido rápidamente hacia las sombras más densas, escondiéndose, pero la figura se acercó aun más hacia él, bloqueando casi la salida del callejón.

Había reconocido la voz…pero el salvaje olor le hizo tensarse, lo sentidos de repente alertas y los músculos listos para la acción. No había esperado encontrar a ninguna criatura en aquel lugar y menos…el olor era algo extraño, pero inconfundible. Algo no cuadraba, no era posible…Solo el brillo de sus ojos y su silueta borrosa, eran visibles en la oscuridad del callejón, poco iluminado y el canido mestizo retrocedió aun más.

Draco Malfoy se aproximó un poco más, tendiendo una mano pálida y elegante hacia él, mientras su voz susurraba con un tono increíblemente cálido, que le hizo preguntarse si realmente aquella era la voz de Draco.

-Vamos, ven aquí. Ven aquí, cachorro.

Harry gruño amenazadoramente, descubriendo sus colmillos, que brillaron en la oscuridad. Por un instante, el moreno pensó en deshacer el glamour y dejar ver toda la potencia de sus 70 kg de puro músculo, pero eso le expondría aun más. Dejó que su pelaje se erizase, intentando intimidar al otro mago, aunque sin verdadera intención de dañarlo. Después de todo, el olor de Draco era realmente interesante… Pero el rubio tan solo dejo escapar una suave risa, y mantuvo su posición, sin miedo alguno. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia él sonriente y murmuró:

-Oh! Aun eres mejor de lo que creía! No te ofendas, cachorro, pero no creo que vayas a lastimarme. Y yo no tengo intención de marcarme sin conocerte.

Harry dejó de gruñir poco a poco, intrigado y aspirando una y otra vez su olor. Draco estaba cubierto por una capa, y aguardaba pacientemente en el suelo embarrado del callejón. Su pelaje aun estaba erizado, y sus orejas plegadas levemente contra el cráneo, denotando su nerviosismo e indecisión. El joven mago siguió hablando con él, suavemente, con una voz increíblemente relajante y tranquilizadora. Su olor era…salvaje, diferente, y al mismo tiempo, familiar y agradable. Podía percibir en él, el aroma que asociaba con Malfoy, mezclado con…era realmente increíble. Retirando la capucha, el rubio murmuró:

-Vamos Cachorro, dentro podemos cenar y se está bien. Prometo que cuidaré de ti. Vamos, ven conmigo.

Harry agitó tentativamente la cola. Nunca nadie le había hablado así, y olfateó una vez más el intrigante aroma de Draco. Avanzó un paso y Draco retrocedió un poco, dándole espacio, y Harry le escucho contener la respiración por un momento, cuando la tenue luz del lejano farol cayó sobre él. Los ojos del rubio se dilataron de sorpresa y Harry olió la excitación que fluía mezclada en sus venas con un cierto deseo.

-¡Oh Merlín! Eres…¡Eres perfecto!

La voz sonaba llena de emociones contenidas, y era agradable y aterciopelada, increíblemente cálida. El Slytherin cayó de rodillas frente a él, tendiendo su mano hacia su cabeza con lentitud. Harry agitó levemente la cola, mientras la respiración de Draco se hacía cada vez más agitada, confundiendo a Harry. Las yemas de los dedos rozaron el pelaje de su cuello y se enterraron suavemente en él. Draco se estremeció y sus ojos grises relucieron en la penumbra con placer, brillantes como esferas de plata líquida.

Su otra mano se aferró a él y Harry se abandonó a la suave caricia detrás de sus sensibles orejas y su cola se agitó, satisfecha. Las caricias y los murmullos de Draco alabándole se prolongaron durante un rato, hasta que el joven Slytherin suspiró y mirándole intensamente, volvió a susurrar con adoración y vehemencia:

-Te he encontrado Cachorro. Después de tanto tiempo, te he encostrado…ven conmigo, Cachorro.

Cuando el rubio retrocedió un paso, Harry pudo apreciar que Malfoy estaba más pálido y delgado que nunca, ojeroso, casi enfermizo, como si las preocupaciones le abrumaran, pero sus ojos relucían enfebrecidos y su olor era…tentador, salvajemente tentador… Harry dudó un momento, el joven parecía un tanto fuera de sí, mientras Draco le miraba, expectante, la tensión irradiando de él, pendiente de su respuesta.

Y Harry le siguió, la curiosidad superando al recelo, mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por dejarse llevar, intoxicado por el agresivo aroma del otro joven. Sus impulsos le llevaron a seguir al otro, extrañado por su actitud, al que nunca hubiera imaginado rescatando mascotas perdidas.

Caminando pegado a sus talones, Harry se colocó bajo la pequeña mesa que el joven ocupó en uno de los rincones de la concurrida taberna. Era viernes, y casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, por lo que taras esquivar un mar de piernas, por fin, la camarera les tomó nota. Mejor dicho, tomó nota a Draco. Porque nadie le había prestado mucha atención al perro que trotaba en silencio detrás de él. Draco ordenó dos raciones de cordero al horno y una cerveza de mantequilla. Con su varita, conjuró un bol de gua y lo puso a su alcance, junto a sus pies, ofreciéndoselo con un gesto, y Harry bebió agradecido. El ambiente del local era ruidoso, abrumador, lleno de olores y sonidos, además de algo caluroso para su denso pelaje. Jadeó levemente para refrescarse y Malfoy le acarició levemente la cabeza y suspirando, Harry dejó descansar su cabeza sobre la rodilla de rubio. Este redobló sus mimos, acariciando sus orejas.

La comida llegó y el Slytherin depositó su plato en el suelo, después de trocéalo y retirar los huesos, susurrando con cariño:

-Aquí tienes, Cachorro. Disfrútala

Con curiosidad, Harry olfateó la comida y después de ver que el Slytherin comenzaba por fin su propia cena, se relamió y atacó el delicioso cordero.

Harry había terminado y estaba sentado, agitando suavemente la cola mientras Draco continuaba comiendo con lentitud. Por alguna extraña razón, estar allí, rodeado de otros magos, y en la compañía de Draco era agradablemente relajante. De repente un súbito dolor le hizo saltar y emitir un agudo lamento, revolviéndose. La camarera, que acababa de pisarle el rabo con sus tacones, dejó caer la bandeja llena de copas, y el suelo se cubrió de punzantes trozos de cristal, mientras la voz del Slytherin dejaba escapar un grito de sorpresa.

Cuando las afiladas astillas se clavaron inmisericordes en sus patas, Harry dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor y se quedó inmóvil, temblando, mientras la sangre se mezclaba a las bebidas derramadas. Draco gritó enfurecido a la camarera:

-¡Mire lo que ha hecho! ¡Está herido!

Con gesto decidido, el rubio lo levantó entre sus brazos, sosteniéndole contra su pecho con ternura, mientras la sangre manchaba sus ropas ya mojadas por las bebidas derramadas, terminando de arruinarlas. Harry notó el acelerado palpitar del corazón de Draco y el pánico de este. Con firmeza, el rubio se abrió paso hasta una de las habitaciones del establecimiento, mientras l azorada camarera se deshacía en disculpas y les dejaba finalmente a solas.

Draco le tumbó delicadamente sobre el diván, frente al fuego, aun envuelto en su cálida capa de viaje. Harry se quedó quieto, sus patas delanteras lastimadas por los cristales, mientras el rubio sacaba uno a uno los pedazos de vidrio, con infinita paciencia y tras aplicarle un ligero hechizo anestésico. Finalmente satisfecho, uso otro para dejarlas limpias y comenzó a cerrarlas con su varita. Aun dolían y Harry se dejó consolar por las caricias de Draco, mientras este murmuraba suaves palabras de consuelo a su inmóvil forma, haciéndole cerrar los ojos.

-No puedo perderte Cachorro…tengo que protegerte…

Con un gesto inesperado, el rubio colocó una fina cadena con un Colgate en torno a su cuello y Harry sintió la magia activarse a su contacto. Se irguió repentinamente, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Una de su zarpas enganchó el metal, pero este no cedió y Harry gruño erizando el pelaje del lomo, y enseñando los dientes a Draco, que le miraba con ojos decididos, aunque algo extraviados.

-Lo siento Cachorro, pero después de tanto tiempo… no puedo volver a perderte.

Sus palabras eran extrañas, como si Draco supiese que él no era realmente un animal, aunque el Griffindor estaba seguro de que sus hechizos de ocultación le habían protegido igual que siempre. Tanteó de nuevo la magia de la gargantilla y descubrió además de numerosos hechizos protectores, una localizador. Furioso, saltó al pecho del rubio arañándole y derribándole al suelo desde el sofá. Sus dientes se cerraron amenazadoramente sobre la garganta de Draco, que increíblemente permaneció casi impasible, estoico ante su ataque, aunque su ropa y su piel se desgarraron bajo sus zarpazos.

Con fuerza insospechada, Draco cogió al enfurecido animal del pelaje del cuello y tiró de él, alejándole. Con un esfuerzo más, se incorporó mientras Harry se revolvía, seriamente tentado de deshacer sus disfraces, darle su merecido al rubio y borrar su memoria después. Pese a todo, desecho la idea, y trató de morderle, de arañarle, sujeto por aquella mano férrea. El rubio dejó unas monedas en la mesa, y cogiendo su arruinada capa murmuro:

-Lo siento Cachorro. Lo siento mucho…pero tengo que protegerte.

Y desapareció con Harry sujeto entre sus brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, no creo que pueda hacer mucho mas hasta después de las fiestas, pero quiero RW, a montones !

UNA VISITA NO PREVISTA A MALFOY MANOR

Harry sintió el fuerte tirón de la aparición, apresándole y apretándole contra el cuerpo de Draco, y eso, fue suficiente para hacerle olvidar lo atractivo que era su olor, despertando sus instintos de lucha. De repente, ya no se encontraban en las Tres Escobas, sino en Malfoy Manor. Harry conocía algo del lugar, y aunque aquella habitación le resultaba desconocida, lo primero que había distinguido era un retrato de Lucius en la pared, así que no había lugar a dudas de donde se encontraban: la mansión familiar de Draco.

Ante su fuerte sacudida, el rubio le soltó, y Harry se alejó, explorando con los sentidos el lugar, gruñéndole sordamente, el lomo erizado, listo para atacarle en caso necesario. No estaba asustado, tan solo furioso consigo mismo por haberse relajado tanto y confiado en él, y aun así, estaba seguro de que Draco seguía sin saber su identidad, su secreto estaba a salvo.

"Bien. No sabe con quién se enfrenta…y aunque me revele…tampoco tiene idea de cuan poderoso soy ahora"

Pensó el Griffindor, explotando su oculto talento Slytherin interior. Observándole con atención, no vio que el joven pareciese dispuesto a atacarle, pese a que su comportamiento era anómalo. Ni siquiera había sacado su varita y se limitaba a no perderle de vista, como si realmente no supiese muy bien qué hacer.

Desplazándose con lentitud lateralmente, el mestizo negro trató de explorar un poco más la habitación, mientras Draco se dejaba caer en el sofá, próximo a un fuego que apenas ardía, la única fuente de luz de la estancia, aparentemente un despacho. Mientras Harry anotaba la ubicación de los muebles – un amplio escritorio y estanterías repletas de libros y pergaminos, pero inútiles como posible refugio- y miraba de reojo al retrato que presidía la estancia sobre la chimenea, gruñendo con disgusto al ver que no había ventanas. Draco comenzó a hablar, con voz desgarrada y llena de emociones mezcladas, al igual que su aroma, la larga cortina de pelo platino y mate velando su rostro inclinado hacia el suelo casi con vergüenza.

-Hace unos meses…encontré tu rastro en el Callejón Diagón, y bueno… no supe que pensar, realmente me desconcertó totalmente…Mas tarde volví a encontrarlo en Hogsmeade, mucho más intenso y reciente, y una parte de mí gritó en mi interior.

El tono y las palabras atrajeron la atención de Harry, que escuchó atentamente, mientras sus ojos exploraban con detenimiento.

-Comencé a buscarte, acudiendo cuanto me era posible a ambos sitios, pero aunque tu rastro estaba a veces presente, no parecía coincidir nunca contigo. Me desesperé, no sabes cuánto, Cachorro, y como tu olor era mas intenso y frecuente en Hogsmeade, decidí centrarme en ese lugar…

Con un suspiro, Draco se retorció las manos por un momento, y Harry le vio tragar saliva con nerviosismo. Lentamente, vacilante, alzó el rostro, aun más pálido que antes, iluminado tan solo por las mortecinas llamas de la chimenea, y tras volver a buscar los ojos verdeazulados de Harry, que aun le gruñí sordamente desde el fondo de la garganta, arrinconado en una esquina de la estancia, prosiguió, mas alterado y con voz llena de ansiedad:

-He pasado los dos últimos meses vagabundeando por Hogsmeade casi continuamente, disfrazado u oculto, y por fin, te encontré, Cachorro. Eres…eres mi compañero y no quiero que te alejes de mí. Quiero protegerte y cuidarte, mi Cachorro, mi alma gemela…

Con calma, Harry pensó por un momento en cuáles eran sus opciones más seguras para salir de aquel embrollo. Oh si, podía revelarse, y seguro que a Draco le daba un infarto de la impresión. Pero no le apetecía demasiado la idea de desmemorizarle, aunque sería sencillo. El rubio parecía realmente trastornado y eso solo podía empeorar su estado. También podía marcharse simplemente. Junto al fuego había polvos Fluu, así que la chimenea debía estar conectada. Si lograba acercarse, podría transformarse y aplicarse un glamour al mismo tiempo, sin que Malfoy pudiera siquiera verle. Necesitaba pensar, lejos del incitante olor del rubio, así que tensando las patas, se preparó, sin perder de vista al rubio, que le miraba con aire expectante.

De un poderoso salto, que inició en su forma canina y acabó como humano, alcanzó la chimenea y antes de que el Slytherin pudiese reaccionar, Harry ya había tirado los polvos Fluu en el fuego mientras gritaba:

-¡EL CALDERO CHORREANTE!

El grito de dolor y rabia de Draco alcanzó sus oídos mientras las rugientes llamas verdes le envolvían y el remolino de imágenes comenzaba a girar a su alrededor.

Un joven de largo pelo castaño y ojos azules, con numerosas pecas cubriéndole la cara, salió apresuradamente del Caldero Chorreante, calándose la capucha de la túnica y se ocultó entre las sombras del callejón muggle más cercano para desaparecer en completo silencio. Cuando un exaltado Draco Malfoy emergió, igualmente bajo un glamour – pelo oscuro y rostro anodino - en el Caldero Chorreante, preguntando secamente por la última persona en salir de aquel fuego, Tom, tan solo pudo decirle que el joven había salido del local sin decir palabra alguna.

Draco siguió el rastro del olor de su Cachorro, solo para encontrar el lugar donde se había desaparecido. Intentó usar el hechizo de rastreo, pero aparentemente, algo estaba interfiriendo con él, ya que las indicaciones eran erráticas, y cambiantes. Frustrado, el rubio intentó seguirle sin éxito, tras aparecerse en tantas localizaciones distintas sin encontrarle, y al cabo de unas horas, agotado, Draco se vio forzado a regresar a su Mansión.

Cuando salió de la chimenea del estudio, donde horas antes, su compañero, el que había estando buscando con tanto anhelo, había estado por unos instantes con él, Draco se derrumbó sollozando, sobre el suelo. Con un gemido ahogado lleno de angustia, el joven recogió un pañuelo que había quedado abandonado sobre el suelo y lo olfateó, aferrándose a los restos de su capa ensangrentada. Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro demacrado y doblado de dolor y sufrimiento, se estremeció violentamente, mientras los sollozos y gritos desesperados brotaban inconteniblemente de su garganta, hasta que el agotamiento le envolvió en su oscuro manto, y sus gritos se convirtieron en roncos aullidos ininteligibles, su garganta afónica y destrozada.

-¿Cachorro dónde estás?

Por su parte, el Griffindor después de aparecerse sucesivamente varias veces en lugares bien conocidos por él, y previsiblemente desiertos a esas horas, entró en un local con chimenea pública y emergió en la oficina de Minerva Mc Gonagall, Directora de Hogwarts. Cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad, el moreno alcanzó su destino, la sala del Requerimiento, en pocos minutos, sin tener ningún encuentro. La puerta se abrió para é, y la sala reveló una amplia zona de trabajo, una buena chimenea, un diván y estanterías con libros para consultar.

Sonriendo, Harry se despojó de la capa y la dobló para guardarla de nuevo en su túnica. Había pedido una habitación a prueba de hechizos de localización y con información sobre como neutralizarlos o interferirlos con seguridad. Con gesto, recorrió los títulos de los libros y eligió uno, comenzando a leer, sentado frente al fuego. Dos o tres libros después, y con el tema del hechizo de localización bajo control, Harry dejó que sus pensamientos divagasen hacia Draco de nuevo. _"Quiero protegerte y cuidarte, mi Cachorro, mi alma gemela…"_ habían sido sus palabras.

"Bien, Mal…Draco proclama que soy su pareja, su compañero, y eso, aunque me fastidie, puede ser debido al cambio en su olor…porque estoy seguro de que hace un año, Draco no olía así"

Harry paseó delante del fuego, despacio pero sin pararse, murmurando para si algo ininteligible. Se acercó de nuevo a la estantería con decisión, y al acercarse, un nuevo libro se materializó en ella. Esbozando una sonrisa ladeada y traviesa, El Griffindor cogió el libro bellamente encuadernado y deslizó la mano por la ornamentada cubierta leyendo el título: Árbol genealógico de la familia Malfoy. Por si acaso, aunque la edad de Draco - 22 años – descartaba que se tratase de alguna herencia mágica, y la chequeó de cabo a rabo, detenidamente. No había nada que justificase las pretensiones de Draco, pero el moreno sonrió al comprobar que Draco tenía ¼ de sangre veela. Aunque era poca cantidad para que el Slytherin tuviese poderes activos y mucho menos una pareja predeterminada, si a eso le sumábamos algo más…

El moreno meditó, despojándose de la túnica y la camisa para contemplar en un espejo que se materializó ante él, la gargantilla que Draco le había colocado. Era un carácter chino, en platino, y relucía con la magia que lo imbuía. La cadena era del mismo metal, y reposaba sobre el hueco que formaban sus clavículas. Un torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos se agolpaban aun en su mente, y el moreno meneó la cabeza. Él, mejor que nadie, sabía que la mayoría de las criaturas no se registraban, no en vano era el responsable del la Oficina de Registro de Criaturas Mágicas, y en 4 años solo había registrado 5 nuevos hombres lobo y un vampiro, y todos de oficio, formularios enviados por los Aurores o San Mungo. ¿Quién iba a declarar voluntariamente que era una criatura cuando eso significaba un estigma social insuperable? Y por supuesto, nada de mestizos de Veelas, Sirenas o similares, aunque no eran de registro obligatorio.

Si uno hacia caso del censo del Ministerio, en toda Inglaterra tan solo existían 27 vampiros y 32 hombres lobo. Harry se río en silencio. En la batalla final, cuando él y Voldemort se habían enfrentado en Hogwarts, muchas más criaturas catalogadas de oscuras habían participado, pero el Ministerio hacia oídos sordos y se negaba a aceptar la realidad. Ni la muerte de Dumbledore, defendiendo a un grupo de alumnos de 7º junto con Severus Snape, de una horda enfurecida de lobos y vampiros había sido suficiente para demostrar la presencia de tales criaturas en los terrenos de la escuela. Harry se sentó en el diván, y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, vencido por el cansancio y el agotamiento.

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, decidió acerarse al Ministerio, y hacer acto de presencia. Su presencia era habitual, después de todo, también trabajaba allí, aunque hacia que toda la correspondencia fuese redirigida a su casa, eso es, cuando la había, que era usualmente, nunca. Al abandonar la sala, usando la chimenea, para llegar directamente a su casa, se encaminó directo al baño. Lo primero tras darse una buena ducha y cambiarse de ropa, feu regalarse con un desayuno en toda regla. Después, llamó al Club, usando su móvil, para indicar que estaba indispuesto con un leve problema estomacal y que cancelaran sus clases.

Se sentó un rato en la terraza, contemplando el parque y meditando lo sucedido la noche anterior. Podía hacer varias cosas, y decidirse le llevó un buen rato. Con un plan en mente, se contempló en el espejo del baño, chequeando su aspecto bajo el glamour. Aunque ahora media un espléndido metro noventa y ocho, su antiguo yo de aspecto aniñado y desaliñado le devolvió la mirada desde el espejo. El disfraz era tan familiar como un guante usado, confortable y cómodo para él, después de tanto tiempo. Sonrió tristemente. Sus amigos no notarían la diferencia, porque como todos los demás, veían solo lo que querían ver.

Finalmente, se colocó sus eternas gafas, ahora en desuso, y cuyos cristales no eran más que simples vidrio, hechizados para parecer graduados, tan solo una accesorio mas de su disfraz. Para todos, seguía siendo el mismo chico tímido, de pelo desaliñado, algo flaco y siempre vestido con ropas demasiado grandes para él.

Su visita no era nada fuera de lo ordinario, y tras un emparedado con Ron, que estaba de guardia, un par de palmaditas en la espalda y una invitación para ir a comer a la Madriguera, Harry alcanzó la Oficina de Registro de Criaturas Mágicas. No había cartas ni documentos esperando por él, y Harry limpió el polvo de los archivadores con su varita. Ni siquiera el equipo de limpieza paraba a menudo por el lugar. Se sentó y comenzó a escribir el borrador de una carta, ocupando su tiempo en algo. Finalmente, tras varios intentos, logró una carta lo suficientemente dura, sin dejarse llevar por sus propias emociones, constatando hechos:

"_Malfoy;_

_Dices que eras mi pareja, pero anoche me secuestraste en contra de mi voluntad y además, pusiste sobre mí un hechizo de localización. Si no quieres que denuncie ante las autoridades esta violación de mi persona y mis derechos, atenderás las siguientes peticiones:_

_Te reunirás conmigo el viernes por la tarde a las 18:00 exactamente, usando el traslador que te adjunto._

_Dejaras tu varita en el suelo, y lejos de tu alcance. _

_Retiraras el colgante con el hechizo de rastreo._

_Permitirás que te ate y te someterás a las restricciones que te imponga._

_Contestarás a todas mis preguntas._

_Si no accedes, acudiré a las autoridades y perderás cualquier oportunidad conmigo."_

Cuando Draco recibió la carta se sintió dividido. La lechuza, procedente de una oficina pública, estaba esperando respuesta y tomando una pluma y pergamino, trazó rápidamente su respuesta en un par de frases, dobló y selló el rolo y lo ató a la lechuza, para verla volar por la ventana, mientas dejaba caer la cabeza entre las manos, desesperanzado.

"_Cachorro;_

_Hare todo lo que me pides. Realmente lo siento mucho, pero no pude contenerme._

_Draco Malfoy."_

Harry recibió la breve respuesta y olió atentamente la carta. Si, sin duda, el joven rubio tenía muchas cosas que explicar, el cambio de su esencia era…salvaje y sensual, le hacía…diferente. Sin querer especular más, y agitando los hombros, el moreno se marchó a la cama, decidiendo que después de todo, mañana era un buen día para comer con los Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, Harry regresa al calor de los Weasley! Aunque luego se arrepienta…

LA MADRIGUERA

Harry emergió, trastabillando y recolocándose las eternas gafas en la chimenea de la Madriguera, y Molly le recibió con los brazos abiertos, dándole un abrazo maternal y mirándole de arriba abajo. Frunciendo el ceño, la pelirroja mujer le preguntó:

-¿Seguro que comes bien Harry? Te veo un poco delgado…

Sonriendo con timidez, Harry asintió, pero Molly le puso en las manos una magdalena y le empujo con dulzura hacia la puerta trasera, murmurando:

-Están todos fuera, anda, ve con ellos y pásatelo bien…

Harry mordió el dulce casero, y dejando a un lado su capa, trotó hacia el jardín en sus jeans desgastados y anchos, su camisa a cuadros y su jersey de lana, algo grande para él. Apenas cruzó la puerta y avanzó unos pasos por el jardín, encontró al clan Weasley, desgnomizando activamente. Hermione le abrazó y le revolvió la mata de pelo indomable, y Ron le palmeó con fuerza, mirándole desde su metro noventa y cinco, desgarbado como siempre, pero más lleno que cuando era un adolescente.

Ginny le atacó desde otro ángulo y se abrazó con fuerza a él, y sin que el joven pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, le besó, demasiado cerca de los labios para su gusto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Ginny no había superado del todo su obsesión enfermiza por él, aunque estuviese saliendo actualmente con un jugador de los Chudley Cannons. Harry apartó con suavidad a la pellirroja y esta le miró con aire confundido, pero finalmente le soltó.

Fred y George le estrujaron en un abrazo múltiple, y Harry se rió con ganas cuando le murmuraron barbaridades al oído. Su carácter malicioso y sus eternas ganas de bromear hacían de los gemelos aliados naturales del moreno, en su eterna y silenciosa lucha con el resto del clan, siempre intentando emparejarle de una vez. Charley estaba en Rumanía y Bill y Fleur estaban dentro, ocupándose de los pequeños de Hermione y Ron, Rose y Hugo, además de su propia hija Victoria y su hermano Dominique. En su estado, Fleur no podía ponerse a desgnomizar, y aunque todavía le faltaban más de cinco meses, su tercer embarazo estaba siendo un poco más delicado que los dos anteriores.

Harry se deshizo finalmente de los gemelos, sonrojado y sonriente, para tropezar contra alguien a su espalda. Al girarse, fingiendo sorpresa, maldijo interiormente – había reconocido el olor – y se encontró a Cho Chang. La joven, sonriente, le besó sin recato en los labios, para su total shock y disgusto, y aunque Harry no respondió en absoluto, se enganchó a su brazo con presteza, como una vulgar rémora. Harry abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Katie Bell, Angelina, Oliver Wood, Luna Lovegold, Gabrielle Delacourt, Neville, Dean y otros más acercándose a él y saludándole.

Mirando con ojos rencorosos a Ron, este se encogió de hombros y susurró:

-Caray Harry, todos querían verte!

Harry tragó duramente, y esbozó una sonrisa tensa, saludando a todos los excompañeros y excompañeras de Hogwarts, sintiéndose traicionado una vez más. Era por estas encerronas que evitaba el mundo mágico. Todo el mundo insistía en presentarle a sus hijas, sobrinas, nietas o lo que fuese y en empujarle con aire condescendiente a una forzada charla con la muchacha de turno. Y de momento, y por no organizar mayor escándalo, el joven sonreía nerviosamente y no decía nada. Aunque realmente, había que ser denso para no darse cuenta de que ninguna muchacha parecía ser la adecuada para él!

Rumiando su descontento interiormente, y sintiéndose como un animal de feria, Harry se sentó entre los dos gemelos, para evitar el acoso de algunas de las más osadas, y padeció una terrorífica comida, plagada de insinuaciones de todas las solteras, que preguntaban por qué no abandonaba su "insignificante empleo" y reclamaba un puesto "acorde con su posición", donde vivía en el mundo muggle, demandando veladamente que aceptara su posición social y dejara a un lado la rebeldía adolescente, etc etc.

Cuando los invitados se marcharon y sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Dominique, con Victoria, ya completamente dormida en su regazo, Harry continuó dándole el biberón al pequeño, que succionaba con ritmo, aunque sus ojos se estaban cerrando de cansancio. Dominique tenía casi tres años y aunque era un tanto mayor para el biberón, tanta gente le habían puesto nervioso y no había comido adecuadamente. Harry tenía cierta "maña" con los niños, y Dominique solo consintió en tomarse un biberón de leche y cereales si se lo daba su "tío Harry". Rose dormía a su lado, en el sofá, y Hugo estaba acostado a los pies de Victoria, después de haberse tomado su propio biberón momentos antes.

Hermione, Ginny y Molly contemplaban la escena con sonrisas bobaliconas en las caras, mientras Fleur se recostaba con aire cansado contra el costado de Bill. Harry era un auténtico imán para los críos, que le adoraban, y todos estaban convencidos de que sería algún día, un padrazo estupendo. No había rabieta que no fuese capaz de calmar con algo de paciencia, ni llanto que durase mucho cuando Harry estaba cerca. Y los niños parecían saber que Harry tenía más paciencia que los otros adultos y que siempre estaba dispuesto a dedicarles su atención, no importaba cuales fueran las circunstancias, Harry siempre estaba ahí para ellos. Especialmente para Teddy Lupin, el huérfano de Remus y Tonks, y su ahijado. Andrómeda siempre podía contar con la ayuda del joven, y este solía dedicar parte de su tiempo libre a sacar de paseo al pequeño o simplemente, ayudarle con sus tareas escolares.

Fleur sabía, intuía que Harry se reservaba algo, pero Bill tenía una total confianza en el joven moreno, sobre todo después de que este le ayudase mucho a superar los problemas derivados de su incompleta infección, llegando incluso a reducir sus atroces cicatrices hasta hacerlas casi desaparecer con un bálsamo de su invención, aunque bajo la estricta promesa de no revelar su procedencia. Y ella, ella estaba realmente agradecida por cualquier detalle a favor de su esposo.

Bill acarició el vientre engrosado de su esposa, notando palpitar la nueva vida bajo sus dedos. Sus ojos encontraron los de Harry y el moreno sonrió suavemente. Bill nunca le presionaría como sus otros hermanos, tenía un aliado infiltrado en las filas del "enemigo" y por si fuese poco, Harry estaba seguro de que cuando sus pequeños creciesen un poco más, Bill y Fleur acabarían por descubrir el porqué del gran potencial mágico de sus retoños. Después de todo, Fleur tenía un ¼ de sangre veela, no?

Los niños se durmieron por fin, y Harry parapetado por las pequeñas criaturas, afrontó lo que quedaba de noche, escuchando a Molly remarcar que ya iba siendo hora de que pensara en asentarse, a Ginny insinuando que deberían quedar para tomar un café o algo, incluso Percy, sentado junto a su esposa Penélope Clearwater, murmurando que su esposa tenía varias primas muy atractivas y que debía hacerles una visita en casa…

Harry bloqueó las voces y sonrió bobaliconamente, mientras pensaba si realmente valía la pena pasar por todo aquello, a cambio de sentirse arropado por la familia. Estaba distraído, ausente. Hacía tiempo, mucho tiempo, que realmente a Harry le dejaba un regusto amargo todo aquello, porque no era real, su vida era una enorme y elaborada mentira, él ya no era el mismo niño tímido de Hogwarts y soportó resignado el acoso, determinado a dejarle claro a Ron la próxima vez, que no necesitaba una celestina para buscarse una cita. Sonrió interiormente. Realmente, ya había tenido una especie de…cita sorpresa, y tenía un nuevo encuentro para el próximo viernes, y aunque un tanto extraña, realmente, era la primera cita en años a la que iría expectante, no sabiendo de antemano que esperar. Y eso, ya era algo; al menos, una chispeante novedad.


	4. Chapter 4

LA CABAÑA DE LOS GRITOS

La semana pasó rápidamente, y el Griffindor se encontró a si mismo frente al espejo probando un nuevo glamour para su encuentro de esa tarde. Se había alimentado bien – eso siempre le calmaba los nervios - y su almuerzo había sido ligero pero agradable.

"No me puedo creer que realmente esté haciendo esto"

Murmuró mentalmente el Griffindor, observando su propio reflejo en el espejo. Sentimientos encontrados le habían perseguido durante toda la semana, pero finalmente, la curiosidad había ganado. Aparte de portar un localizador, el colgante era evidentemente la pareja de otro objeto, probablemente otra joya, una par de joyas de "amante" destinadas a transmitir ciertas emociones de uno a otro portador. Había tanteado brevemente las emociones procedentes de Draco a través del colgante, y notado su nostalgia y desesperación. Tal vez Draco estaba en lo cierto…y la simple posibilidad hacia que su piel se erizara. Tras la guerra y los juicios, Draco había mantenido contacto con él, en un extraña relación de amistad, mientras ambos completaban sus estudios, Draco de Economía y Política, además de una especialidad en Pociones; Harry un programa independiente sobre Criaturas Mágicas y Defensa Aplicada, además del programa oficial de Aurores. Sin embargo, tras aprobar con honores su tercer curso, Harry se negó a continuar y cursar su año de prácticas y aceptó en su lugar el puesto largamente vacante de responsable de la Oficina de Criaturas Mágicas, para desesperación de sus amigos y fans, mientras terminaba su especialidad. Pero Draco no trató de convencerle de que aquello era un error, tan solo murmuró mirándole con sus increíbles ojos color plata: "Espero que sepas lo que haces, Potter" El joven solo le llamaba ahora por su apellido cuando hacia algo que el rubio no entendía, así que Harry había sonreído asintiendo y no habían vuelto a mencionar el tema.

Unos ojos azules y un rostro vulgarmente anodino, enmarcado por un pelo castaño bastante corto, le devolvieron el gesto de incredulidad. Respecto al resto de su cuerpo, Harry no se había molestado, usando la complexión de su propio yo anterior, alterando tan solo su rostro. Por último, activó el hechizo que enmascaraba su esencia, haciéndola irreconocible, un truco que era imprescindible cuando se trataba con criaturas mágicas de agudo olfato y que el moreno usaba cada vez que salía a la calle. Después de todo, uno nunca podía saber con quién iba a cruzarse, verdad?

Se apareció en el lugar fijado por él para la cita, con bastante tiempo de antelación, desilusionado, por si acaso, y exploró la estancia, la mejor de la ruinosa cabaña. Satisfecho, estaba solo, y después de limpiar con magia el polvo de la habitación, se sentó a esperar en un confortable sillón que conjuró, y aguardó, en silencio, envolviéndose en una barrera de indeteción, ahora invisible e inodoro, al igual que su asiento.

A la hora indicada, Draco Malfoy aterrizó sobre las tablas del suelo, ligeramente desorientado. Irguiéndose totalmente, el rubio olfateo levemente a su alrededor, antes de susurrar con desanimo:

-¿Cachorro?

El silencio de la estancia le envolvió y su pálido rostro se hizo aun más triste al exhalar un suspiro de desanimo y frustración. Observando cuidadosamente sus reacciones, Harry dedujo que el joven no era capaz de olerle, aunque sin duda percibía antiguos rastros de su presencia en aquel lugar. Con un par de pasos cuidadosos, Draco exploró levemente la estancia.

Los suelos de madera desnuda, las paredes desconchadas y descoloridas, así como el techo, con la pintura agrietada, hablaban de un lugar abandonado. La chimenea, aunque hermosa, parecían en desuso desde hacía años y las ventanas estaban cerradas y atrancadas con maderas. Restos de cortinas colgaban de gruesas barras de hierro, rasgadas y ajadas por los años.

Una recia cama doble con cuatro sólidos postes que antaño, debieron sostener un dosel, ahora desaparecido; un par de sillas desparejadas y una mesa arañada eran todo el mobiliario, sin contar el sillón recién conjurado, pero invisible, donde Harry estaba sentado.

Un gruñido sordo brotó de la garganta del rubio, y por un momento, sus ojos centellearon. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Harry vio y olió la reacción del otro ante los antiguos rastros de otras criaturas en aquel lugar. Posesión, celos, dominancia flotaron por un momento en el aire, y su propio cuerpo respondió demasiado bien a la reacción de Draco, para su sorpresa. Sin embargo, el súbito estallido no persistió, y con la derrota de nuevo en los ojos grises, el joven se despojó de su capa de viaje. Doblándola y colocándola sobre la cama, el rubio se quitó la túnica negra y se quedó vestido tan solo con una camisa blanca y los pantalones. Del bolsillo sacó un grueso collar de cuero, reforzado con metal y unido a una fina cadena y dos esposas idénticas. Se colocó las retenciones y se sentó en una silla que aproximó a la cama con un pesado suspiro.

El collar y la cadena habían sorprendido a Harry, haciéndole alzar una ceja. Pero al parecer, Draco estaba dispuesto a complacer todas sus demandas. Con un gesto de su varita, el rubio enredó firmemente el extremo de la cadena a los postes de la cama, el objeto más sólido y pesado de la estancia. Con la cabeza gacha durante unos minutos, su respiración profunda y rítmica llenó la estancia, acelerándose cada vez más, al pasar los minutos. Finalmente, Draco arrojó la varita al suelo y Harry creyó escuchar un sollozo ahogado cuando la madera repiqueteo al contacto de la varita. El rubio alzó levemente el rostro, angustiado, y susurró casi inaudiblemente, con un deje de desesperación en la voz:

-¿Cachorro?...Por favor…

Harry se inquietó aun más en su sillón, observando a la inmóvil figura de la silla. El dolor fluía de él en oleadas tan densas que eran casi físicas y su corazón se aceleró cuando la voz, rasgada, suplicó llamándole de nuevo, con tal intensidad de sentimientos en aquél leve murmullo que Harry no pudo seguir ocultándose mas tiempo. Draco no podía saber a ciencia cierta si él iba a respetar su palabra, y por lo que el joven sabía, podía muy bien haberse condenado a sí mismo a una larga espera en vano e incluso una sesión de tortura.

Haciéndose visible, y con pasos lentos, se acercó tomando la varita del otro del suelo, rodándole entre los dedos. Draco le miraba con tal intensidad que era molesto, hasta que el Griffindor le devolvió la mirada, haciéndole apartar los ojos al suelo por un momento, totalmente sonrojado. Por debajo de su dolor y su bien contenido temor, el deseo por él era intenso, y el principal motor de sus acciones, sin duda.

Harry se sorprendió un tanto y estudió las reacciones de Draco con mayor profundidad. Decidió atarle aun más firmemente y finas pero sólidas cuerdas emergieron de la varita y le ligaron el torso y brazos al respaldo de la silla, las piernas a las patas. Rodeándole y mientras el rubio le seguía con la vista, susurró otro hechizo, y una exclamación de dolor y sorpresa brotó del garganta de Draco.

-¿Qué me has hecho?

Susurró con voz quebrada cuando todo se volvió negro ante sus ojos. El miedo apareció, sobrepasando a todo lo demás por primera vez, aunque se le impuso la resignación casi al instante, como si el joven hubiese esperado de antemano la muerte o la tortura desde un principio. El Griffindor se detuvo, justo detrás de Draco, y susurró con fingido enojo:

-Solo lo que te mereces, Malfoy.

Aun atado, un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de su antiguo compañero de escuela. Por último, el joven pareció reunir sus últimas fuerzas, enderezó los hombros y giró sus ojos ahora ciegos hacia Harry, que seguía girando silencioso en torno a él, murmurando con resinación y aceptación de lo que fuese que le esperase:

-Eh…esta bien. Pero déjame quitarte el colgante antes…

Aparentemente su oído era suficiente para permitirle localizarle, al menos parcialmente y con un gesto, el moreno liberó sus brazos de las ligaduras de la cuerda. Se arrodilló frente a él, y las manos esposadas de Draco tantearon hasta chocar con su pecho. Un gruñido de advertencia le hizo musitar suavemente "Lo siento". La cadena se abrió entre sus manos, y el medallón de platino se deslizó en su palma helada. Retirando con presteza las manos, el rubio murmuró con pesar mientras Harry se alejaba de nuevo:

-Se que no sirve de mucho ahora, pero realmente lo siento, lo siento mucho, Cachorro. Querías respuestas, pero no has hecho ninguna pregunta…todavía.

Harry dejó de pasear en torno al otro mago y finalizó el hechizo que ocultaba por completo su olor, aunque este aun permanecía parcialmente enmascarado. En un segundo, la expresión de Draco se transfiguró. Un profundo placer y añoranza al mismos tiempos se reflejó en sus facciones, pálidas y ojerosas. Sus manos, tentativas, se tendieron hacia él, y las cuerdas que le sujetaban se tensaron en torno a su cuerpo. La cadena tiró de él, obligándole a permanecer totalmente erguido en el asiento, luchando imperceptiblemente con sus retenciones, inútilmente. Una ligera capa de sudor cubrió su frente y un gruñido de enojo brotó de su garganta. Draco olía a frustración, a intenso deseo, pero no a lujuria desatada e incontenible. Su necesidad iba mucho más allá del sexo, aunque este formaba parte de sus emociones hacia él. Draco…se preocupaba por él, sinceramente. Y sufría, porque estaba asustado, porque no quería hacerle daño y sabía que era peligroso. Por eso se había sometido con tal docilidad, para protegerle…a él, incluso del propio Draco.

El pesado silencio se hizo demasiado para el rubio, aislado por completo en la oscuridad de su ceguera inducida por el hechizo, tan solo escuchando los pasos del otro a su alrededor, ahora detenidos, y su respiración cada vez más agitada.

-¿Cachorro? ¿Ocurre algo?

Su tono era sinceramente preocupado, increíblemente y pese a lo surrealista de la situación, Draco estaba intranquilo por él. Harry vaciló. No había esperado esto, y la actitud del rubio tenia efectos extraños en él. Su estómago se retorcía nervioso y parecía saltar dentro de su cuerpo, llenándole de incomodidad, ante la visión de Draco encadenado a la silla. Y no era eso solamente…una extraña ansiedad le llenaba, algo nuevo y diferente. Suspiró suavemente, abandonando la idea inicial y decantándose por algo diferente, el rubio despertaba en él su lado más protector y murmuró, terminando de decidirse:

-Mhh…¿Si te quito las cadenas, prometes quedarte tranquilo?

-Todo lo que quieras Cachorro. Lo prometo.

Respondió Draco con sinceridad. Las cuerdas se aflojaron y el joven se frotó los tobillos para aliviar las molestias que le habían producido las ligaduras. Tras un ratito, comenzó a hablar, sin dejar de girar su rostro hacia él, los ojos húmedos.

-Sé que nadie en su sano juicio me creería, pero te aseguro que todo esto es cierto. Siento que tú eres mi pareja, tu olor me lo dice. Pero también entiendo que nunca más quieras volver a verme, Cachorro. ¿Quién querría tener nada que ver con un…licántropo?

Los parpados se cerraron un instante como si la simple palabra le produjese dolor. La afirmación sorprendió a Harry. ¿De donde había sacado Draco esa idea? Su olor era inconfundible, salvaje sí; diferente, tal vez, pero no podía engañarle, Harry sabía perfectamente lo que era… y no era un hombre lobo. Aspiró una vez más su aroma personal, memorizándolo; sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, el olor era muy atractivo, inconfundible, y sonrió con aire travieso.

-Yo no juzgo a la gente a la ligera, Draco Malfoy.

Su tono era serio y algo intimidante, en una voz mucho más aguda y débil que la suya propia, pero la intención detrás de las palabras era la misma. Y sus emociones también hablarían para Draco, en la canción de su esencia.

-No puedo decir que me agradara todo esté asunto del colgante, ni que me llevaras a tu casa de improviso. Pero reconozco que estabas intentando… explicarte, y creo que realmente, no tenías malas intenciones. Fuiste amable y atento conmigo, y me atendiste con el mayor cuidado cuando estaba herido.

Harry guardó silencio y con un gesto, canceló el hechizo que cegaba al otro joven y le vio parpadear ajustándose a la luz, antes de volver a fijar en él los grises ojos de nuevo. El Griffindor había vuelto a cambiar la apariencia de su rostro y sus ojos eran ahora un remedo de los de Draco, y su pelo, de un rubio infantil. Sin embargo, Draco no parecía impresionado o afectado por su nueva imagen, y se limitó a olfatear de nuevo en su dirección, y esbozó una mínima sonrisa.

-Gracias Draco.

Musitó Harry tendiendo su mano hacia el joven. Poniéndose en pie, el Slytherin aceptó y estrecho la mano tendida y susurró, reteniéndola ligeramente en la suya:

-Ni siquiera sé tu nombre, Cachorro.

Tras una pausa, al soltarle la mano, aun observando su nuevo rostro, añadió con suavidad:

-Y tampoco conozco tu aspecto real…

Tras deliberar unos segundos, el Griffindor sonrió con suavidad y se acercó de nuevo a Draco, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro y murmuró:

-Como comprenderás, tengo que meditar todo esto, y prefiero resguardar mi identidad de momento. Y si no es molestia, me gustaría conservar el colgante, aunque sin el localizador.

Draco asintió sin dudarlo y cogió el colgante de su bolsillo. Con timidez, abrió la palma y murmuró con suavidad:

-Necesito…mi varita…

Harry se la tendió y observó como el rubio modificaba los hechizos del colgante. Cuando acabó se lo tendió en la palma abierta, mientras explicaba a media voz lo que había hecho, mostrando con la otra, un colgante igual en su cuello, como el moreno había supuesto.

-No puedo eliminarlo por completo, el hechizo es…muy antiguo. Estos colgantes fueron un regalo de mi madre a mi padre. Los usaban cuando estaban separados. He añadido un hechizo nuevo al tuyo, de manera que el localizador solo se activará en el caso de que estés herido o desmayado o en peligro, alertando a su gemelo. Tú…también puedes encontrarme siempre que quieras, Cachorro.

Harry había visto la magia de Draco, y no necesitaba las explicaciones, pero entendió que no mucha gente podría adivinar el encantamiento tan solo por los movimientos de varita y asintió, haciendo sonreír a un expectante y ansioso Draco. Se acercó y se giró, con confianza, apartando su pelo, para que Draco le recolocara el amuleto protector, cosa que hizo con manos levemente temblorosas.

El Griffindor acarició con suavidad el platino que representaba el carácter chino para el amor, y una sutil calidez se extendió por su piel, cuando los bullentes sentimientos de Draco le alcanzaron y sonrió. Se giró con decisión y mirando a los bellos ojos de plata añadió:

-Quisiera saber cómo sucedió.

Draco se sentó en silencio en los pies de la cama y Harry ocupó su silla, sentándose a horcajadas, los codos descansando en el respaldo, mientras el rubio palidecía. Viendo su confusión y angustia, el joven ofreció una alternativa:

-Si quieres, puedo verlo en tu mente, tengo cierta experiencia con la legeremancia…

Asintiendo, aun pálido, el rubio le miró a los ojos y trató de relajarse, aunque el miedo volvió a aflorar en su olor, pese a que su rostro se mantuvo perfectamente indiferente. Con gentileza, el Griffindor tanteó la superficie de su mente y encontró la esperada barrera de un Oclumens. Sin embargo, su sutil persistencia hizo que el Slytherin se relajara lo suficiente como para bajar deliberadamente sus barreras, sin forzarle a intentar romperlas y dejarle acceder a sus recuerdos.

Vio al joven, ligeramente achispado, vagabundeando por un bosque, denso y lleno de tinieblas al atardecer. Draco divagaba en murmullos casi incoherentes. Harry reconoció el atuendo del joven, una túnica formal de duelo y luto, y dedujo que eran los eventos sucedidos después del entierro de su madre. Hacía poco tiempo que su padre había muerto en Azkaban, tras casi cuatro años de prisión y esa misma mañana, el joven acababa de enterrar a su madre, que incapaz de soportar la pérdida de Lucius, se había suicidado escasamente tres meses después.

Harry había visto a Draco en el entierro de su madre, y el joven había parecido absolutamente desolado, pese a su habitualmente fría y férrea apariencia. Solo y desesperado, el joven caminaba sin precaución alguna por el bosque, cuando un súbito aullido rompió el silencio de la noche. La ligera borrachera de Draco pareció evaporarse como por ensalmo e instantáneamente, su varita saltó a su mano. Sin ver nada sospechoso entre la espesura, pero claramente, enervado, el joven se vio obligado a seguir su camino a través del bosque, vigilante ahora a cualquier sonido.

Unos crujidos a su espalda le hicieron apretar el paso, al parecer demasiado alterado o borracho para intentar aparecerse. Cuando, con un gruñido, la primera criatura surgió de entre los árboles, plantándose en su camino; el joven hizo un valiente intento de defenderse, lanzando una maldición paralizante muy potente, pero que apenas logró más que aturdir por unos momentos al lobo. Un segundo licántropo saltó al camino, y Draco comenzó a correr por su vida, mientras lanzaba cuantos hechizos se le pasaban por la cabeza sin mirar atrás.

Incluso la cruciatus fue insuficiente para detenerlos y solo logró enfurecer aun más a los animales. Le arrinconaron contra un gran tronco, y aunque Draco trató de mantenerlos a raya, no podía disparar contra ambos a la vez, y uno de ellos, se coló entre sus maldiciones. Le derribó al suelo y aunque Draco aun sujetaba su varita, el otro se le unió y ambos le atacaron. Zarpas y dientes desgarraron su ropa y sus carnes. El dolor de la primera mordedura le abrumó y rompió sus últimas fuerzas cuando la presión de las mandíbulas de uno de ellos quebró los huesos de su pierna. El otro le mordió en un hombro y la pérdida de sangre comenzó a nublar su sentido, entrando casi en shock por las múltiples heridas, mientras le destrozaban vivo.

Entonces, una tercera criatura apareció en escena, y los dos animales retrocedieron, entablando una furiosa batalla por la presa. El recién llegado, un gran macho de color castaño ahuyentó a su contrincantes y estos se alejaron a regañadientes.

Desangrándose lentamente, Draco apenas estaba consciente, ahora una de sus manos sujetaba el severo desgarrón que las zarpas habían provocado en su vientre, mientras la otra aferraba con escasa fuerza su varita, intentando defenderse, aunque ningún hechizo surgió de ella cuando el nuevo lobo colocó sus zarpas a ambos lados de su pecho y le miró a los ojos con penetrantes ojos color miel.

Por un momento, los ojos de Draco expresaron que creía estar alucinando, cuando sobre él se materializó un hombre completamente desnudo, pálido, de tez delicada, con los mismos ojos dorados y un hermoso cabello canela y ondulado, aunque desordenado, cubriéndole los hombros. En apenas un susurro ronco, el hombre preguntó con voz grave y aterciopelada sin dejar de mirarse en sus ojos nublados:

-¿Quieres vivir?

Draco apenas pudo susurrar un si ahogado, y el otro presionó su muñeca sangrante contra sus labios azulados y le ordenó beber con tono imperioso. Casi inconsciente, Draco bebió un par de tragos antes de que su mente se perdiera en la negrura. Sin embargo, Harry le vio seguir bebiendo lentamente, inconsciente, la sangre que le ofrecían. El hombre se transformó de nuevo en lobo y lamió su heridas, hasta que estas dejaron de sangrar y comenzaron cerrase lentamente. Tras marcarle con su orina a él, al árbol y a los arbustos cercanos, el lobo se marchó, olfateando el rastro de los otros entre los árboles, en actitud de rastreo.

Cuando Draco despertó, solo y cubierto de sangre en el bosque, no había nadie cerca de él y el joven, aunque sus heridas parecían estar cicatrizando, aun tenía rota la pierna y estaba muy débil y mareado. Aplicándose un vendaje de urgencia y llamando desesperadamente a uno de sus elfos, el joven luchó por mantenerse consciente. Cuando la criatura apareció, Draco cerró los ojos y se desmayó.

Harry intentó retirarse de la mente del rubio, pero se vio arrastrado a un nuevo recuerdo, posiblemente la 1ª luna llena de Draco tras ser mordido. Le vio transformarse, rápida aunque dolorosamente, ya que el joven se resistía al cambio. Encerrado en las mazmorras, luchó por salir de su prisión, gruñendo y aullando, para consternación de los elfos que no sabían qué hacer. Cuando comenzó a morderse a sí mismo, rabioso, uno de ellos conjuró una rata en la celda y Draco dio buena cuenta de ella, atraída su atención de inmediato. Después de eso los elfos le dieron una cabra, que le mantuvo ocupado el resto de la noche, lamiendo la sangre que manaba de sus heridas. Harry salió de su mente, y el rubio le miró con la vergüenza reflejada en los ojos. Se llevó las manos a la cara, cubriéndola y exclamó con dolor:

-¡Soy un monstruo! ¡Lo sé! Pero por favor, no me odies. Soy cuidadoso, y nunca he lastimado a nadie, lo prometo. Solo animales…y tomo la poción matalobos…

Con suavidad y alzándole la cara con las manos, apartando las suyas con firmeza, el joven Griffindor murmuró, una vez que tuvo su atención y sus ojos fijos en él:

-No eres ningún monstruo, Draco. Solo una criatura que lucha por sobrevivir…

Con pesar, el rubio le miró intensamente y añadió en un susurro:

-A veces, me transformo incluso sin luna, Cachorro, si huelo sangre o me enfado mucho… pero siempre regreso a casa, donde me siento seguro, donde no puedo lastimar a nadie…

Su voz se quebró y por un instante, Draco miró al suelo, incapaz de afrontar la mirada del otro, temeroso de ver en los ojos de su pareja rechazo o desagrado. Con apenas un hilo de voz musitó, cabizbajo y deprimido:

-Sé que hice mal, y lo lamento de veras…pero si no tengo posibilidades contigo, prefiero…prefiero acabar ahora mismo, aquí y ahora.

Una fugaz mirada hacia él fue el único movimiento del rubio. Confuso, el Griffindor se preocupó por la intensa tristeza y desaliento del joven y suspiró, entendiendo por fin, que Draco estaba tan solo y abatido como para hacer una locura si le rechazaba. Por un momento, Harry lamentó de veras no poder revelar su propia expresión e identidad y sobre todo, que Draco no hubiese acudido a él – a Potter- mucho antes. Una pequeña espinita que le decía que no había sabido llegar a él de verdad. Después de todo, cruzaban cartas con cierta frecuencia y ahora el Griffindor sentía remordimientos por no haber estado ahí cuando el rubio le necesitaba más, por no hacer nada para mantener el contacto, demasiado imbuido en su propio aislamiento. Pero tenía la oportunidad de ayudarle, de conocerle realmente, sin mascara alguna, ninguno de los dos. Y no era tarde aun…

-Draco, no puedo asegurarte que va a suceder entre nosotros, pero lo que sí sé es que tienes la ocasión para intentarlo, si me dejas conocerte…

Harry acarició la barbilla de Draco con sus dedos, y le hizo alzar la mirada. Los ojos de color plata vieja, enmarcados de densas pestañas acarameladas y húmedas, le miraron esperanzados, reflejándose en los ojos de nuevo azules del Griffindor. Con una sonrisa traviesa en su falso rostro, que hubiera lucido mucho mejor en el suyo propio, y la completa atención del joven, incrédulo y expectante ante el sutil cambio en el ambiente, Harry preguntó con voz llena de suave y seductora sensualidad:

-¿No piensas invitarme a cenar Draco?


	5. Chapter 5

Bien, aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que os guste….

UNA CENA ACCIDENTADA

-¿No piensas invitarme a cenar Draco?

La voz de su Cachorro había sido suave y musical para sus oídos y los ojos del Slytherin se dilataron de sorpresa, mientras su emoción y su deseo se intensificaban notablemente. Sin palabras, el rubio asintió, aun ligeramente boquiabierto y Harry murmuró insinuante y juguetón:

-Vamos, quiero seguir charlando y tu casa parecía mucho más acogedora y confortable.

Devolviéndole la varita, el Griffindor se retiró un poco, dándole espacio para vestirse y deshacerse de las cadenas. Con un gesto tímido, el rubio le tendió la mano blanca y fina y Harry se la estrechó con firmeza. El Slytherin les apareció a ambos en su mansión, en el mismo despacho de la otra vez. Con voz suave, Draco murmuró orgulloso:

-Bienvenido a mi casa Cachorro.

El moreno le miró con una sonrisa y respondió.

-James, por ahora, puedes llamarme James.

Harry tendió la mano, y Draco se la estrecho con firmeza, un destello de esperanza animando su rostro con una sonrisa. El Griffindor pensó que la sonrisa de Draco era muy especial y se la devolvió con ganas. Jamás hubiese pensado que Draco tuviese sus mismas…inclinaciones - de ningún modo habían hablado de temas tan personales como esos – y el joven nunca se había comportado en público más que como el perfecto heredero y caballero que se suponía debía ser. Siempre le consideró atractivo y elegante, pero por las mismas razones que no se había confiado a sus mejores amigos, ni siquiera lo pensó – era un imposible – y apartó tales pensamientos de su mente años atrás, enterrándolos con todo lo demás.

El rubio guió a su invitado hasta las cocinas, ya que el Griffindor insistió en que deseaba que le preparase personalmente algo de cenar. La cocina era grande, amplia y bien iluminada por numerosas lámparas de aceite. Los muebles de madera de roble eran de líneas sobrias y clásicas, y estaban completados por una isla de fogones, placas de asar y hornos de hierro forjado negro. La encimera que cubría las superficies de trabajo era de granito negro, liso y pulido, en una sola y enorme pieza, y el fregadero estaba labrado en un bloque de la misma piedra. En un lateral, una mesa de roble con sillas y un banco adosado a una pared, completaba el mobiliario. La estancia estaba alicatada en blanco, con la excepción de la pared del fondo, de piedra seca gris antracita y trabajada en rústicos bloques. En esa pared, se abrían dos puertas de madera. El suelo era un damero blanco y negro de granito y el techo, una alta bóveda de ladrillo visto, entrelazado con nervaduras formando arcos de piedra.

Los elfos de la mansión, al menos 16 o 17, todos vestidos con paños de cocina, se arremolinaron a su alrededor, y les recibieron con verdadero entusiasmo, y al parecer, encantados de tener un huésped al que atender. Cuando Draco les pidió que les dejaran solos, sus caras reflejaron desolación y solo la promesa que les hizo el moreno de pedirles más tarde café y postre, les devolvió la alegría a las pequeñas criaturas. Uno de los elfos, una hembra pequeña y de acuosos ojos saltones, tiró suavemente de la capa de Harry y este se desprendió de la prenda y se la entregó suavemente. Tomándola con cuidado, la elfina susurró con una vocecita tímida pero preocupada:

-Joven Señor? Si tiene…cualquier problema, llame a Tamy, por favor.

Sus ojos color cieno se giraron hacia Draco y añadió en un susurro:

-Tamy está muy contenta de que el amo Draco haya traído a un amigo a la mansión…el amo estaba muy muy solo, pero está preocupada…el joven amo a veces…se enfada, se enfada mucho y Tamy no quiere que le pase nada al joven Señor…

Retorciéndose la manos, nerviosa y saltando de una a otro pie, la criaturita le miró con preocupación, sin duda recelosa de su reacción. Con una sonrisa, Harry se inclinó un poco más hacia la elfina y susurró:

-No te preocupes Tamy…Sé perfectamente que le ocurre a tu amo. No me pasará nada, te lo aseguro.

Los ojos de la elfina se dilataron de asombro y sorpresa, para llenarse después de júbilo, y se inclinó ante él en una breve reverencia, desapareciendo con su capa de viaje.

Draco comenzó a rebuscar por los muebles, al parecer poco familiarizado con su propia cocina. Una de las puertas conducía a la despensa y desapareciendo por ella, el rubio regresó con una hogaza de pan casero, carne asada y algunas verduras que dejó sobre la encimera. Regresando una vez más, el joven retornó con mostaza, mayonesa, e incluso algo de queso.

La otra puerta conducía a la alacena y desde esta a la bodega por una escalera. Draco se apresuró, claramente nervioso, ante la sonrisa expectante de "James" y regresó con una polvorienta botella de borgoña, platos y cubiertos, además de un mantel de hilo blanco.

El Griffindor vio divertido como Draco se afanaba en preparar unos simples emparedados, tostando pan mientras cortaba lochas de carne asada. Su nerviosismo era evidente, y el afilado cuchillo de trinchar se deslizó entre sus dedos, provocándole un pequeño corte en la yema del índice izquierdo. La hoja se cayó de entre sus dedos agarrotados, repiqueteando sobre el granito, su pulso y respiración acelerándose bruscamente. Harry escuchó un sordo gruñido surgir de su garganta, y supo que la sangre estaba desquiciando al rubio, aunque en su anterior encuentro, Draco había tolerado sus propias heridas con mayor estoicismo, provocando una violenta reacción incontrolada.

Con rápidos reflejos, el actualmente rubio Griffindor se levantó del banco y tomó la mano herida con la suya. Haciéndole girar, le miró intensamente y vio como sus ojos estaban empezando a centellear y oscilar. Con un solo y decidido gesto, se metió el dedo lastimado en la boca y lamió la pequeña herida con la punta de la lengua. La sangre de Draco habló para él y su sabor dulce, penetrante e intenso le cautivó totalmente, haciendo brillar sus ojos y despertando sus propios instintos animales repentinamente. El joven no había probado nunca nada igual y aunque solo fuese por eso, Harry se reafirmó en darle una oportunidad a Draco.

Sonriendo apenas perceptiblemente en torno al dígito del otro, y con calma, el moreno le soltó de entre sus labios y Draco volvió a respirar aceleradamente, pero ahora por otro motivo. Ensanchando la sonrisa traviesa que se dibujaba en su rostro, "James" murmuró dejando que su aliento acariciase el rostro de Draco:

-Creo que por esta noche, preparé yo la cena. No queremos más accidentes, ¿Verdad?

Draco estaba levemente boquiabierto, y con delicadeza, Harry besó la yema aun lastimada, mientras el corte se cerraba lentamente sin que el rubio se percatase de ello. Las pupilas de Draco se dilataron aun más, tanto que a Harry le pareció que nunca había visto una reacción similar. Todo el cuerpo del rubio temblaba de deseo y su olor se volvió aun más prometedor e interesante. Llevándole suavemente de la mano, mientras los ojos de plata le contemplaban hipnotizados, Harry le hizo sentarse a la mesa y Draco le observó moverse, embelesado.

Una rápida incursión a la despensa y el Griffindor comenzó a cortar diestramente cebolla, pimientos, además de champiñones, y los salteó con mantequilla en una sartén. Terminó de cortar un par de gruesas lonchas del Roastbeef frio, y las puso en un plato, aguardando a terminar de hacer las verduras. Apartó esta en los platos de servir y salteo la carne a fuego fuerte, para calentarla ligeramente. Finalmente y añadiendo algo de vino, y jugos de la fuente del asado, creo una suave salsa que aderezó con algo de pimienta rosa en grano. La cena transcurrió agradablemente, y aunque Harry no tomó mucho vino, se encontraba alegremente relajado, aunque observando intensamente.

Draco no era consciente de su verdadera naturaleza, y no sabía comportarse adecuadamente, y aunque había logrado por sí mismo un cierto autocontrol, este era frágil y podía quebrarse en cualquier momento. En su elección de posible pareja, por ejemplo, sus instintos habían tomado el control de sus actos, una vez que encontró el rastro de alguien que su olfato encontraba apetecible. Sin embargo, no sabía alimentarse correctamente y estaba demasiado delgado, desnutrido a todas luces, en una fase muy importante para su maduración. Así que Harry se propuso cambiar todo eso. Otro, su creador, debía haberse ocupado de él, de instruirle y guiarle. Abandonarle a su suerte era cruel y peligroso, un delito grave en su sociedad.

Draco habló y habló, nervioso y ansiando complacerle, temeroso de que desapareciera. Durante su charla, Harry descubrió que Draco tenía experiencia sexual con ambos sexos, pero que definitivamente, prefería a los varones. Y también y para su sorpresa, que no había tenido "acción" desde su transformación. Eso hablaba de una fuerte voluntad y determinación, y era algo que le había permitido mantener un cierto control al joven sobre toda la situación, ya que no la comprendía del todo.

Con una sonrisa y un tono de voz meloso y amable, el Griffindor empujó su plato, dando por finalizada la cena y sentenció:

-Como te dije antes, me gusta que me preparen la cena personalmente Draco.

La expresión del rubio se llenó de incertidumbre, y los ojos de ambos conectaron intensamente. Con una chispita de malicia reluciendo en ellos, "James" añadió inclinándose levemente hacia su anfitrión.

-La próxima vez, quiero disfrutar de tu cocina.

Al otro lado de la mesa, el rubio se sonrojó, por un lado deleitado, ya que eso suponía que su Cachorro pretendía volver a verle, y por otro, avergonzado de sus escasas habilidades como cocinero. Bajó los ojos con timidez y miró por un momento su propio plato, contemplando los restos de la deliciosa aunque sencilla cena que habían degustado, y tras cobrar algo de valor, miró a los ojos de Harry con algo de aprensión. Este, divertido ante su apuro, susurró con dulzura, intentando calmarle:

-No espero nada excepcional Draco, pero sí que hagas el esfuerzo por complacerme…

El Slytherin asintió en silencio y recogió los platos, algo nervioso, dejándolos en el fregadero. Parecía inseguro, y tras un par de vacilaciones, acabó conduciéndole a un saloncito, de aspecto cómodo y confortable, una estancia privada, familiar, sin las pretensiones de las áreas públicas de la mansión. La habitación estaba totalmente revestida en madera, del suelo al techo. El parquet de roble estaba cubierto por una suave y gruesa alfombra de color tostado. Varios sofás de grueso acolchado, en terciopelo azul oscuro, un diván y unos sillones a juego frente a una bella chimenea de mármol rojo y unas mesitas auxiliares de raíz de roble encerado eran el resto del mobiliario. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de listones de muy diversas madera en sus tonos naturales, creando un bello efecto.

Numerosas velas y el fuego iluminaban con calidez la estancia, y Draco se descalzó nada más entrar. Cogió uno de los numerosos cojines y tirándolo al suelo frente a la chimenea, se sentó en el con las piernas cruzadas. Harry se acomodó cerca de él, en el diván, pero sus botas le impidieron recostarse con mayor comodidad. El rubio se giró hacia él y de rodillas, alcanzó una de sus altas botas y tiró de ella, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. El gesto era increíblemente sensual, lento y deliberado y Harry se dejó hacer, conteniendo la respiración levemente cuando el rubio le despojo de la otra bota y la emprendió con sus calcetines. Las manos frías del otro se deslizaron por sus pies y Draco comenzó a darle un suave masaje, para asombro del Griffindor.

Los elfos trajeron dulces, chocolates y licores que dejaron repartidos a su alrededor, pero ninguno de los jóvenes estaba de humor para mas comida.

-¿James?

Preguntó Draco casi en un susurro, mientas deslizaba sus fuertes dedos por la plata de uno de los pies de Harry, haciéndole suspirar de placer.

-¿Mmh?

Alcanzó a responder Harry, con los ojos semicerrados y evidentemente relajado bajo sus atenciones.

-¿Está bien? ¿Te gusta esto James?

La voz de Draco se había vuelto más sensual y provocadora, y su corazón volvía a agitarse de nuevo en su pecho. Harry abrió los ojos, y le vio, devorándole con la mirada, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y sonrosada la tez por la excitación. Era evidente que Draco le deseaba intensamente, ardientemente, a despecho de su imagen física, ya que Harry había vuelto a cambiar su apariencia y ahora lucía un pelirrojo digno de cualquiera de los Weasley.

Harry le atrajo hacia él, los ojos brillantes, le hizo sentarse en el diván, a su lado, y le acarició el pelo por un breve momento, hasta que Draco se dejó llevar y se inclinó hacia él para besarle. Pero entonces, El Griffindor recobró la cordura perdida e interpuso su mano y fueron sus dedos los que recibieron los suaves labios de Draco. El rubio se sentó muy azorado, y musitó, bajando los ojos:

-Lo siento…

EL Griffindor volvió a acariciarle, esta vez la mejilla - ¡Demonios, su autocontrol era bueno, pero no tanto! Si dejaba que Draco le besase…no estaba seguro de poder controlarse – y sonrió tranquilizadoramente, susurrando:

-Yo también, Draco…

Y se transformó con una suave ondulación. El perro negro se permitió hacer lo que como hombre no podía. Dio un lengüetazo cariñoso en la suave mejilla del rubio y agitó la cola, juguetón. A Draco no pareció importarle, James o Cachorro, para él era lo mismo, e hizo aparecer una pelota de goma. Durante largo rato, se arrebataron el juguete el uno al otro, persiguiéndose y saltando por toda la habitación.

Finalmente, rendido, el rubio se dejó caer en el sofá más próximo, mientras su aparentemente inagotable compañero peludo saltaba una vez más sobre él, tentándole con un ladridito. Sin aliento, el rubio acarició la maciza cabezota y sonriente le dijo:

-Déjame recobrarme un poco, Cachorro.

Soltando la pelota de entre sus dientes, el perro dejó caer su cabeza sobre el muslo de Draco y plantó una zarpa posesiva sobre él. Draco alargó las caricias por el cuello y el lomo, y pronto el mestizo se tumbaba junto a su costado, dejando reposar su hocico sobre su pecho, mirándole a los ojos. Las manos de Draco exploraron el cuerpo a su alcance, con delicadeza. Ambos estaban relajados, y los roces, aunque sensuales, eran algo que ambos podían manejar y les daban una cierta sensación de intimidad controlada.

Era tarde y Harry bostezó, enseñando hasta la última muela de su afilada dentadura, preguntándose si debería marcharse ya, aunque realmente estaba muy a gusto y confortable en esos momentos y no le apetecía nada volver a su casa o separarse del rubio. Draco pareció leer sus pensamientos y sus manos levantaron su cabeza, sujetándole con suavidad y mirándole intensamente.

-¿Quieres quedarte Cachorro? Puedo ofrecerte lo necesario para pasar la noche…por supuesto en tu propio cuarto…

Matizó el rubio sonrojándose. Harry se desperezó estirando su cuerpo animal y recobró su forma humana. Tras mirarle unos instantes, denegó suavemente y murmuró:

-Por tentadora que sea la oferta, debo declinarla Draco.

Su sonrisa era calmada y su voz serena y suave.

-Quiero…hacer las cosas despacio y a mi ritmo. Esto es…nuevo para mí y necesito estar seguro antes de dar un paso tan importante.

Draco se irguió, repentinamente tenso y su rostro se llenó de frialdad e indiferencia, aunque sus ojos delataban una fuerte emoción. Se contempló las manos sobre el regazo durante unos momentos antes de mirar con decisión al otro joven, el acre olor de los celos emanando de él.

-No lo entiendo James. Dices que es algo nuevo e importante, pero llevas en la piel la huella de muchas manos. Y esta misma mañana…has tenido sexo con alguien! ¡Y ni siquiera me has dejado besarte!

Draco jadeaba ligeramente, los puños tensos, lleno de celos, mirándole. Harry suspiró interiormente. ¡Era tan difícil de explicar! El concepto, los motivos, las mentiras…no, no podía hacerlo, al menos, no todavía y aunque estaba en sus planes revelarse a Draco, dudaba de que el joven pudiese manejar otra sorpresa más en esos momentos. Sacudió la cabeza con pesar, no le agradaba para nada tener que ocultar cosas a quien intuía que podía ser muy importante en su vida…pero Draco no estaba listo, ni el tampoco. Le cogió una mano y aunque el rubio intentó desasirse, la presa de Harry era firme, y no cedió.

-Draco, por favor, escúchame. Por favor…

Su tono era firme pero dulce y a regañadientes, el rubio le miró acusadoramente.

-Sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero necesito que confíes en mí, ¿Confías en mí, Draco?

El rubio vaciló, pero acabó asintiendo en silencio, aunque su gesto continuó serio y tenso. Harry le acarició la mejilla, calmándole y cuando Draco se relajó un poco, susurró sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos:

-Draco, no he tenido nunca relaciones plenas con nadie, y de momento, no esta en mis planes inmediatos que eso cambie.

Los ojos grises escrutaron el rostro frente a él durante unos instantes, asimilando las palabras, y una de las cejas casi doradas se alzó con incredulidad:

-¿Quieres decir…que eres virgen?

-Precisamente…- admitió con cierto sonrojo Harry – aunque regularmente tengo sexo de otro tipo con diferentes personas, que no son nada para mí. Necesito hacerlo, Draco.

El rubio se horrorizo y se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo un grito, mientras sus ojos se dilataban y le miraban desorbitados. El ramalazo de celos anuló el horror ante la admisión de su compañero y saltó del asiento.

-¡Oh Merlín! No me digas que eres un chico de alquiler!

Sujetándole con violencia por los hombros, Draco le miró, casi le gritó, aferrándole con fuerza.

-¡DÉJALO! Yo…yo puedo darte todo lo que necesites James…

En un tono más suave el rubio añadió:

-Aunque no quieras estar conmigo…

Casi perdido el aliento, Draco murmuró con intensidad, sin soltarle los hombros:

-De veras, puedo…puedo firmarte un pagaré, ahora mismo, no pretendo comprarte ni nada por el estilo…por favor, déjame ayudarte, y nunca mas volverás a necesitar dinero James, sin obligaciones…

Harry se sintió halagado y sonrió de nuevo ante el afán protector de Draco y los celos que emanaban de él.

-Muchas gracias, Draco, pero no necesito dinero…es algo…más complicado, me temo.

Draco le escrutó penetrantemente, aun horrorizado y dividido entre los celos y la necesidad apremiante de protegerle a toda costa. Apretó los labios, para evitar decir alguna cosa de la que arrepentirse después y aguardó, ejercitando un increíble control sobre sí mismo. Harry le admiró aun más por ello y añadió con sinceridad absoluta:

-Te prometo que dentro de poco podre explicártelo…pero no ahora, por favor. Si no hago esto, me resulta…más difícil soporta el resto de mi vida. Piensa que es algo así como…una poción, para combatir un dolor constante. Si no la tomas, todo es mucho más difícil, aunque el sabor sea amargo y poco placentero.

Muy confuso, pero creyéndole a pesar de todo, Draco le miró a los ojos por un buen rato y finalmente suspiró, derrotado.

-Está bien James. No lo entiendo, pero confió en ti. Cuando puedas explicármelo, supongo que me aclararas este galimatías, porque suena como si fueses un virgen de 23 años adicto al sexo.

Harry respingó ante la brutal franqueza del otro, y sonrió tristemente, porque, realmente, Draco estaba demasiado cerca de la auténtica verdad.

-Quiero pedirte un último favor Draco. Ajusta las protecciones de la Mansión, para permitirme aparecerme o usar la red Flu a mi discreción. Te prometo no abusar de ese privilegio.

Draco asintió y murmuró sonriendo levemente.

-La chimenea del despacho es la única conectada a la red pública, solo necesitas decir Malfoy Manor. Y las barreras…ya están abiertas para ti James, lo están desde la otra noche…

Levantándose y mientras se colocaba de nuevo su capa, traída por los elfos, Harry siguió a Draco hasta el severo despacho. Tomó un puñado de polvos y sonriente murmuró, besándole levemente la mejilla:

-Hasta la semana que viene, Draco…

Arrancando una chispa de los grises ojos del Slytherin, antes de exclamar con firmeza "El Caldero Chorreante" y desaparecer succionado por el remolino de verdes llamas.


	6. Chapter 6

Bien…se desvelan los secretos… espero que os guste

LA REINA DE LOS MESTIZOS

El Griffindor llegó a su ático, y despojándose de las ropas, se metió en la ducha, para relajarse antes de intentar siquiera meterse en la cama. La perspectiva de que el atractivo rubio fuese realmente su pareja era…interesante. El físico del Slytherin no estaba precisamente en su punto álgido, pero indudablemente, Draco era atractivo…y sexy. Pensar en él de esa manera no ayudo precisamente a la paz física o mental del morenazo, y finalmente, Harry cedió a la dulce tención de su imaginación.

Envuelto en espuma de jabón, bajo el chorro de agua caliente, deslizó sus manos por su pecho varonil, imaginando las manos de Draco en él, y con un suspiro, comenzó a acariciar su generosa virilidad, plenamente erecta. Era algo inusual para él fantasear con alguien real…y apenas le llevó más que un par de expertas caricias alcanzar un orgasmo explosivo que le dejó temblando bajo el agua, jadeante y saciado, aunque al mismo tiempo, extrañamente insatisfecho. El semen se mezcló al agua y la espuma, deslizándose de entre sus dedos, hacia los negros rizos de su pubis, mientras el agua chocaba con los duros músculos de su ancha espalda.

-¡Joder!

Exclamó Harry, sujetándose con las manos a la grifería, notando que sus piernas vacilaban y se negaban a sostenerle, deslizándose hasta arrodillarse en la porcelana de la ducha.

-¡Eso ha sido increíble!

Jadeante, dejó caer la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos, mientras su larga melena le ocultaba el rostro y se empapaba sobre sus hombros, aun intentando recobrarse, y cerró los verdes ojos, gimiendo sordamente una vez más. Las imágenes volvieron a asaltarle, aun con más fuerza, y su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar alegremente de nuevo. Gruñendo, abrió los ojos, para contemplar como su erección crecía imparable entre sus muslos dorados. Mareado, intentó resistirse a los impulsos, y durante unos instantes, logró aclarar su mente. Pero las cosas se desbocaron cuando una de sus manos alcanzó el colgante de platino y las sensaciones de Draco llegaron a él repentinamente.

Sintió el calor envolver su cuerpo y mordiéndose los labios, hasta hacer brotar la sangre, ahogó la necesidad hasta que esta fue imperiosa. Gritó, bajo el agua, dejando ir la cabeza, aun arrodillado e imaginó por un instante al rubio lamiendo su erección como él había hecho con su dedo lastimado. Y se corrió violentamente de nuevo, sin tan siquiera llegar a tocarse, tan solo pensando en los labios del otro en su virilidad.

Cuando se recobró algo, volvió a levantarse y dejó que el agua terminase de limpiarle, seguro de que si tan siquiera intentaba enjabonarse, su cuerpo le traicionaría de nuevo, sintiendo hervir fogosamente la sangre en sus venas todavía. Era como volver de repente a la pubertad, cuando sus instintos clamaban con ardor por la satisfacción inmediata de sus deseos, en lucha constante con su mente racional. Envolviéndose en un grueso albornoz, Harry abandonó el baño y se dejó caer en su cama, fría y solitaria, tras apurar con ansia un frasco de poción para calmarse un poco e intentar dormir. Abrazado a una de las almohadas, el moreno exhaló un ronco suspiro y pensó.

"Realmente…hay algo entre los dos. Nunca había sentido nada igual"

Nuevamente frustrado, el Griffindor se distrajo pensando en los sucesos de los últimos días, divagando hasta que logró controlarse y relajarse lo suficiente como para dormir.

Al día siguiente, y aunque no le apetecía mucho, supo que era su deber notificar el estado de abandono de Draco. Era un delito entre los de su clase y el culpable debía afrontar su responsabilidad para con él, aunque si era alguien tan necio e irresponsable como para abandonarle de esa manera, sin tan siquiera interesarse por él en tanto tiempo…realmente a Harry no le agradaba nada la idea de que Draco dependiera de alguien así. La mera idea hacía destellar todos sus instintos con violencia, haciendo aflorar sensaciones extrañas. Pero debía informar, y ya se vería lo que se podía hacer al respecto. Tomó las debidas precauciones, y se deshizo de las memorias comprometedoras, emplazándolas en su pequeño pensadero particular.

Eso, y enviarle al rubio vía lechuza unas cuantas dosis de sus más útiles pociones, con una carta llena de consejos y recomendaciones, le llevo buena parte del mañana y finalmente listo, sin más disfraz que su antiguo yo – la imagen pública y conocida de Harry Potter - y el eterno distorsionador de esencia, Harry abandonó su casa a paso vivo, para alcanzar la primera zona de aparición pública y emergió en una lujosa estancia.

Un grupo de lobos descansaba en las alfombras del recibidor, y muchos de ellos enseñaron los dientes en una mueca silenciosa al intruso. Un gran macho de color rojizo, con una mancha blanca en el pecho erizó la pelambrera y se acercó, rígido y tenso, el rabo erguido en clara pose de dominancia territorial, gruñendo sordamente, los colmillos descubiertos. Amagó un ataque contra sus tobillos, fríamente ignorado por el Griffindor, que siguió caminando, insensible a los mordiscos al aire que lanzaban a su paso la mayoría de los machos. Una hembra de color grisáceo con fuertes marcas negras en la cara, y aspecto peludo y suave, agitó la cola en un suave saludo, adelantándose, y el joven esbozó apenas un gesto de reconocimiento en su dirección, provocando más furiosos gruñidos de los otros animales.

Dos guardias armados, que miraban con ojos aparentemente indiferentes toda la escena, guardando las puertas, respondieron a su leve saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, franqueándole el paso. Al otro lado, lacayos y mayordomos acudieron y le guiaron por el palacio, entre más grupos de personas y lobos, que le miraron con fría indiferencia o clara hostilidad, hasta la sala de recepciones de Lady Alison, la fría gobernante de los condenados, la poderosa e implacable líder de los mestizos malditos. Desde su trono, revestido de seda roja, esta le recibió con una afable sonrisa, desmentida por la dureza de sus ojos. Con una reverencia, el Griffindor se inclinó ante la hermosa y letal criatura, a cuyos pies dos jóvenes humanos, chico y chica, semidesnudos, y con sendos correajes de cuero cruzándoles el pecho, se entretenían en masajear sus pies.

-Que agradable e inesperada sorpresa, Harold…

Susurró con voz melosa la mujer, pálida y de larga melena negra como la noche, trenzada con infinidad de adornos de plata. Sus ojos de un marrón profundo, casi negruzco, exploraron al joven ante ella. Una leve mueca de disgusto apenas perceptible cubría las facciones del moreno, ante la visión de los embelesados jovencitos, y con un chasquido de sus enjoyados dedos, los jóvenes se levantaron y les dejaron, desapareciendo tras un cortinaje de terciopelo en el fondo de la sala de recepciones.

-Queridos míos…disculpadme, debo atender a nuestro invitado…

Los restantes presentes en la sala desaparecieron con una ligera reverencia, sin decir palabra, pero claramente irritados ante la intromisión, y finalmente a solas, la dama susurró impaciente:

-Vamos, niño, ven aquí…

Harry contuvo las ganas de protestar, ya que eso no le conduciría a nada – la mujer, aunque no aparentaba mas de 40, tenía más de 100 años; realmente para ella, él no era más que un niño - y se acercó al trono, ocupando el lugar de los adolescentes sobre unos cojines. Una mano se enredó en su cabello, jugueteando con él, en un tenso silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre querido?¿Has decidido por fin unirte a alguno de nuestros Clanes? Cualquiera de ellos estaría altamente honrado de contar con tu presencia entre sus filas…

Harry se apartó un poco, y se giró hacia la dama, recolocándose sobre sus rodillas y denegó con la cabeza, deshaciendo a regañadientes el hechizo que ocultaba y modificaba su esencia. Era altamente descortés ocultarse ante la dama y los ojos de esta le exploraron, olfateando. Satisfecha, alzó una ceja con curiosidad y el moreno murmuró con tono respetuoso.

-No Lady Alyson. Aun sigo pensando lo mismo. Aunque tal vez haya encontrado…a una posible pareja.

Las negras cejas se fruncieron, y los ojos chispearon dureza. Que ella supiera, los contactos del joven con posibles candidatas de los Clanes no habían sido positivos en ese sentido. ¿Alguien había estado cortejando al joven a sus espaldas?

-¿Alguien de los Clanes o un Espíritu Libre?

El tono de enojo subyacente en la voz de la dama era evidente y Harry vio sus ojos ribetearse delicadamente en rojo, signo evidente de peligro, por si su olfato no fuese aviso suficiente. Pero con total calma, el moreno replicó suavemente:

-Un Espíritu Libre, pero es de los vuestros, Milady.

Una sonrisa cruzó por las facciones elegantes y frías de la mujer y esta susurró más calmada, por un momento, la idea de que el joven se hubiese decidido por una bruja insignificante había rondado por su mente:

-¡Vaya! Realmente debes estar emocionado para llamarme así…

El moreno cruzó su mirada con su tía-abuela política y la sostuvo. Descubrir que una parte de su familia paterna aun vivía había sido emocionante y un shock al mismo tiempo. La mujer apenas sentía por el algo más de afecto del que demostraba por sus mascotas, pero tenía puestas en él expectativas mucho mayores. Y Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nadie, nadie, incluso ella, decidieran su destino. Ya había tenido bastante de eso para toda una vida. Dumbledore pudo haberle dejado al cuidado de la dama, pero eligió entregarle a los Dursley. Tal vez, si hubiera crecido entre los Clanes, su vida y sus decisiones hubiesen sido otras… la voz de Harry se hizo más firme y segura y expuso su razonamiento una vez más.

-Se qué esperas de mí que continúe la familia, y lo haré…en su momento y con la persona de mi elección. Lo que quería comunicarte, es que he encontrado una persona que podría ser la elegida.

Haciendo una pausa y mientras la dama reanudaba las caricias a su cabello, el moreno continuó:

-El único problema es que…su creador nunca inició su instrucción y entrenamiento, por causas que desconozco y no es consciente de su verdadera naturaleza. Lleva casi 9 meses sobreviviendo por su cuenta, y aunque se las ha ingeniado, lo está pasando muy mal.

Frunciendo el ceño con ira, la dama inmovilizó la mano en su cabello y preguntó furiosa:

-¿Quién ha osado transformar a alguien sin asumir su responsabilidad? ¿Quién es su creador?

Encogiéndose de hombros, el Griffindor murmuró:

-No le conozco, Milady. Nunca lo había visto antes. Es un lobo canelo de ojos miel, con una mancha blanca en el pecho. Y como humano tiene ojos casi dorados y cabello largo y ondulado. Fue cerca de Hogsmeade, en el bosque, después de que dos lobos le atacaran y le dejaran malherido.

Meditando por unos instantes, la dama pensó en posibles coincidencias y con un gesto de su varita, una figura fantasmal se alzó ante ellos, girando lentamente sobre sí mismo. Imagen tras imagen se sucedieron, hasta que Harry susurró, expectante:

-¡Ese, ese es!

-Mmh...¿Estás seguro, Harold?

Indagó la pálida dama. Asintiendo vehementemente, los brillantes ojos de esmeralda de Harry se giraron a su tía-abuela, cuya expresión se había vuelto severa y austera, literalmente ilegible, pero cuyos ojos se había aclarado, llenos de destellos ambarinos.

-Me temo, mi querido muchacho, que ese mestizo está fuera de mi alcance hace algún tiempo. Era un individuo poderoso, pero se desquició al perder a su última compañera…Estaba siendo inestable e impredecible, descuidado…no sabíamos que hubiera cambiado a nadie…el Ministerio estaba empezando a entrometerse por su culpa y le eliminamos hace unos meses….Conoces la Ley, Harry…nadie puede pone en peligro a la comunidad.

El Griffindor se agitó levemente, y se estremeció. Que el creador de Draco hubiese muerto era un problema, pero la causa era aun peor. Los Clanes no permitían que nada pusiese en peligro la supervivencia del grupo o su secreto. No estaban registrados por el Ministerio y si alguien era descuidado al cazar y levantaba sospechas…era severamente castigado. Si reincidía… lo mejor que podía pasarle era acabar convertido en esclavo de algún Clan, y lo peor…

Reprimiendo otro involuntario estremecimiento, Harry supo que era lo que debía hacer. Su rostro se cubrió de determinación y cuadró los fuertes hombros, alzando los ojos hacia la dama:

-Quiero hacerme cargo de su educación, personalmente. Ya sé que es poco habitual entrenar al converso de otro…pero la situación no tiene remedio y francamente, no veo otra opción. Si finalmente resulta ser mi pareja, de todas maneras el vínculo habrá de establecerse…si no, será el comienzo de mi propio Clan.

Era un gran paso, uno que esperaba agradase a Lady Alison, porque suponía aceptar plenamente sus responsabilidades como heredero de la familia y previsible futuro líder de los Clanes. Y Harry aguardó, interiormente ansioso la respuesta de la actual gobernante.

-¿Aceptarás tu papel como nuestro Príncipe?

Harry asintió en silencio, mientras la dama de ojos oscuros meditaba. Llevaba tiempo intentando convencer al joven de asumir su responsabilidad, pero el chico era demasiado independiente y fogoso, pese a que vivía escondido a plena vista del mundo mágico bajo la fachada de un tímido ratoncillo. La mujer esbozó una sonrisa mostrando sus afilados colmillos y susurró:

-¿Estás seguro Harold? Esto no es algo que pueda deshacerse…

El ojiverde asintió y añadió con convicción:

-Si Milady. Tan solo os ruego que me dejéis completar su educación primero…no quisiera que otras cosas interfieran en la relación que ya tenemos.

Satisfecha, la dama susurró con franca curiosidad:

-¿Y tú Harry? ¿Qué sientes por ella?

Harry sonrió enigmáticamente, ante la presunción de su ascendiente de que estaban hablando de una mujer. Había sido muy cuidadoso con su lenguaje, para no delatar su pequeño secreto. Sin embargo su respuesta fue totalmente sincera.

-Aun no estoy seguro. Su atracción hacia mí es fuerte. E incluso si finalmente descubro que no es realmente mi pareja, no me importará unirme alguien que me ama. Yo aprenderé a hacerlo. Pero no me cabe duda de que el sexo será…memorable e intenso…Tiene un carácter…ardiente, aunque desde su transformación no ha tenido relaciones con nadie…

Alzando las cejas con asombro, Lady Alison exclamó:

-¡Dos mestizos vírgenes! Es algo nunca visto…Esta bien, te doy permiso para asumir su educación si realmente formas tu propio Clan. Supongo que su decisión…es parte su atractivo para ti…

Con una sonrisa condescendiente, el joven asintió y acompañó a su tía-abuela a sus estancias particulares. Una vez allí, la elegante semivampiresa insistió en que Harry se alimentase antes de marcharse, para demostrar su implicación y compromiso con el Clan. La mujer siempre estaba preocupada de que su educación lejos de las costumbres propias de los suyos influyese en su conducta y hábitos, más allá de su inusual decisión de abstener del sexo hasta encontrar a su pareja. Resignado, el joven accedió para complacer a la Reina de los mestizos y eligió a una de las mascotas de la dama.

La joven, vestida apenas con un top de cuero y unas medias adornadas de tachuelas, se sentó junto a él y comenzó a acariciarle. Las mascotas muggles de los mestizos elegían su vida libremente, pero una vez que entraban a los Clanes, nunca más volvían a abandonarlos ni retornaban al mundo exterior, viviendo hasta el fin de sus días como eternos donantes de sangre para sus amos, tal vez, siendo transformados en algunas ocasiones, si un mestizo les reclamaba como compañeros.

Con decisión, Harry dejó que sus colmillos se alargasen y los hundió en la muñeca de la joven – el cuello era demasiado personal y Harry no estaba para nada interesado - y dejó fluir la sangre en su boca, arrancándole un jadeo ahogado. De todas maneras, procuró hacerlo placentero para ella, proyectando sensaciones de placer que hicieron gemir entrecortadamente a la muchacha, que llevó la mano libre al húmedo sexo, acariciándose y retorciendo las caderas junto a él, gritando finalmente cuando el orgasmo la recorrió como una corriente eléctrica. Separando los labios de la piel de la chica, lamió la heridas para cerrarlas y la soltó, pleno de sangre aunque muy frustrado sexualmente, mientras la muchacha se enroscaba en el diván, adormilada. Sin embargo, Lady Alison se sintió complacida ante su actuación. A despecho de reusarla sexualmente, su actuación al alimentarse había sido desenvuelta y delicada, demostrando que Harry no tenia problema algún con ese lado de su verdadera naturaleza.

Harry era el último de los Potter, y toda su familia paterna hacia muchas generaciones que eran vampiros mestizos, aunque la mayoría vivían entre los magos, como espíritus libres, lejos de las estructuras más cerradas de los Clanes. Su tía-abuela política había perdido a su primer compañero, el líder de los Clanes en ese momento, el hermano mayor de su abuelo, en las luchas contra Grindelwald, antes de que tuviesen descendencia y luego…bien, asumir el liderazgo de su raza la había hecho fría y exigente respecto a los varones, y eso había limitado sus opciones. La familia podía continuar a través del hermano de su esposo Charlus Potter, el abuelo de Harry y sus descendientes…James Potter, al igual que su padre, aunque conocedor de su herencia, la había mantenido oculta, viviendo como espíritu libre, ya que su amor por Lily era superior a su devoción por su raza y su familia.

Al cumplir 18 años, Harry había recibido su herencia y sufrido una transformación, propia de la madurez de su especie. La guía de sus padres, en forma de diarios y unos frascos de sangre cuidadosamente preservados para él le llegaron la tarde anterior a su 18º cumpleaños, de la mano de los duendes de Gringotts. La sangre de sus padres y de sus abuelos paternos recogida por James y preservada para él, le habían dado los conocimientos básicos de su familia y los Clanes, y los diarios de sus padres, sirvieron para el resto.

Aunque la mayoría de criaturas recibe su herencia mágica al cumplir 16 años, por siglos su raza había evolucionado y algo más de madurez era necesaria para asumir y controlar con eficacia los nuevos poderes y apetencias de una casta letal de criaturas, casi incontrolables si se dejan llevar tan solo por el instinto, muy duras de derrotar.

En los márgenes más oscuros de la sociedad mágica, repudiados por los vampiros de pura raza, ignorados por los magos y casi desconocidos por los demás, los descastados, como se llamaban a sí mismos, eran el fruto de extrañas mezclas de sangre de otras criaturas mágicas con los orgullosos y snobs vampiros de pura raza: elfos, veelas, hombres lobos, sirenas, hadas…eran parejas de cama ocasionales de algunos vampiros excéntricos y poco convencionales. Los ocasionales frutos de esas relaciones, muchas veces no consentidas, fueron uniéndose entre sí, llevados por la afinidad, repudiados e incluso perseguidos por los vampiros, ignorados por el resto, hasta dar origen a una nueva clase de criatura mágica.

Eran básicamente vampiros, si, pero habían adquirido la capacidad innata de transformarse en animagos, bajo la forma de lobos mestizos, a voluntad, y una sed de sangre muchísimo menor que la de los vampiros originales. Por el contrario, su apetito sexual era aun más alto, llevándoles a tomar mascotas o compañeros de cama temporales para aplacarlo mientras buscaban a sus verdaderas parejas, ya que la mayoría de ellos eran afortunados y se sentían especialmente ligados a una persona en particular. Un pequeño grupo de mestizos que caza, duerme y comparte mascotas en una alianza estable constituye un Clan, aunque se trate tan solo de dos individuos que aun no han encontrado a su pareja permanente, ya que no siempre la pareja es uno de los suyos. Muchas veces, pese a eso, la asociación se prolonga en el tiempo, creando grupos mayores.

Sus padres habían formado su propio Clan, ya que Lily era un Espíritu libre, una mestiza de un vampiro y una squib, utilizada y abandonada por el vampiro, sin saber siquiera que su fugaz encuentro había engendrado nueva vida. James supo en cuanto la vio, qué clase de sangre corría por las venas de su amada y cuando logró convencerla de que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, la convirtió en una de los suyos, ayudándola a controlar la parte más salvaje de su herencia. Porque seguían siendo capaces de transformar a otros a su semejanza, como los vampiros y hombres lobos que eran sus ancestros.

La opción de su padres y abuelos de una relación exclusiva de por vida no era muy habitual y Harry había decidido seguir sus pasos. Cuando contactó con su tía-abuela, se ratificó en la idea, pese a la insistencia de la dama en que se uniera a alguno de los Clanes temporalmente. Como único heredero de la familia y por tanto, heredero de la jefatura del Clan, su papel era asumir su lugar, tan pronto como iniciase su Clan o se emparejase. Los Clanes agrupaban a unos 150 individuos, sin contar mascotas, la mayoría repartidos entre Francia, Rusia y Alemania, además de Inglaterra. En el resto de países, apenas contaban con unos pocos individuos aislados. Lady Alison llevaba demasiado tiempo ostentando sola la responsabilidad, y muchos advenedizos aspiraban a ocupar su lugar si él no lo defendía.

Su imagen no era precisamente la que los demás esperaban, y si bien su papel en la guerra le daba crédito como mago, muchos de los jóvenes que habían rondado a lady Alyson durante años en busca de obtener su favor y ser nombrados sucesores creían que no era un mestizo apropiado. Si no demostraba ser el más capacitado para el puesto, otro le desafiaría y ocuparía su lugar. Su tia-abuela se encargaría de que no le molestasen con vanos desafíos mientras se ocupaba de Draco, ya que después de todo, la educación de un novicio era realmente importante.

Harry regresó a su casa y dejó que la ducha le relajase antes de dormir. Su deseo no había disminuido y ya en la cama, volvió a fantasear con Draco, hasta que los múltiples orgasmos le agotaron y el sueño le rindió, una suave sonrisa flotando por sus rojos labios, el nombre del rubio escapando entre gemidos de ellos una vez más.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, las cosas se desenredan lentamente…Y ambos comienzan a creer un poco más en un futuro nosotros…

COMIENZOS CON DRACO

Al día siguiente, Harry se presentó en la Madriguera, a última hora y sin avisar, alegrando a Molly, pero sin dar tiempo a que le preparasen una nueva encerrona. Y el resto de la semana pasó en un borrón, alternando entre sus clases de defensa personal y maratonianas sesiones de entrenamiento particular, para quemar la energía que bullía por sus venas. Estaba distraído, y en el fondo, incómodo por las mentiras tan densamente enredadas en su vida, tantas, que incluso le forzaba a mentir a sus amigos. Pero la Academia de Aurores le habría expulsado de sus filas de saberse la verdad. No se consideraba posible que una criatura mágica tal como un vampiro, un hombre lobo, una veela o un elfo fuese un Auror. Solo los magos de sangre limpia eran admitidos en ella, - aunque pequeñas cantidades de sangre de algunas criaturas mágicas, virtualmente indetectable, se encontraban en numerosas familias – alguien como él, no tenía cabida en sus filas. Ningún mago mestizo podía acceder a ella.

Por eso, Harry había renunciado a ocupar su plaza, solicitando en su lugar el pequeño puesto en el Registro del Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Realmente, el único puesto de todo el departamento. Era el intermediario del Ministerio ante cualquier tipo de Criatura Mágica, y especialmente, ante Vampiros y Hombres Lobo. Aunque su verdadera labor se desarrollaba paralelamente y encubierta, Harry estaba orgulloso de haber ofrecido ayuda anónimamente a cuantos hombres lobo entraron en su radio de acción. Buscarles activamente le había llevado mucho tiempo, su tiempo libre, pero eso no importaba. Los que aceptaron su ayuda, recibieron pociones e incluso algo de dinero, para ayudarles a mejorar sus condiciones de vida. Unos pocos, los más jóvenes y susceptibles, incluso fueron enviados a los Clanes, para su integración. Tras unos meses, el control de los conversos sobre su lobo interior era completo, la rabia y la locura bajo la luna desaparecían, y para muchos, esa posibilidad superaba las desventajas de la sed de sangre.

EL Griffindor estaba harto de las expectativas de todos para con él, solo por ser quien era: el Niño que Vivió, el Chico Dorado, el Príncipe Mestizo… Ginny soñaba con casarse con el moreno, y sufrió una desilusión cuando Harry le confesó que su sentimientos por ella eran más fraternales que románticos. Su Clan le había asignado un destino, y muchas jóvenes vampiresas habían luchado abiertamente por conseguir sus favores, pese a que Harry nunca mostraba su verdadero ser más que ante su tía-abuela ni retiraba el hechizo sobre su esencia. Aunque fuese como pareja de cama, Harry era un partido demasiado apetecible como para dejarle escapar.

Draco era un autentica bocanada de aire fresco entre tanto rígido encorsetamiento, una brisa de sinceridad y sentimientos verdaderos, sin contaminar ni adulterar por su nombre o su fama. Lo que más le gustaba de su relación era que el rubio desconocía su verdadera identidad. El Griffindor quería sobre todo, una pareja que le apreciase por sí mismo, que le amase sin expectaciones, no por su lugar en el mundo.

Las dosis de pociones regeneradoras de sangre sorprendieron Draco, pero el joven las aceptó pese a todo, convencido de la buena voluntad de su Cachorro. El rubio Slytherin había pasado la semana metido en la cocina, para asombro de sus elfos domésticos, que al principio, no entendieron el súbito interés de su amo en las labores culinarias. Cuando finalmente comprendieron que se trataba de cortejar y agasajar a su compañero, se mostraron exultantes y más que dispuestos a enseñarle los rudimentos de la cocina, y de buscar un menú, que sin ser muy complejo de ejecutar, resultase lo suficientemente atractivo y tentador, ya que Draco debía cocinarlo frente a su invitado.

Draco perdió el miedo inicial y comenzó a desenvolverse con algo de soltura, una vez que se dio cuenta de que en la cocina, también se siguen las instrucciones de una receta, aunque no tan precisas como las de las pociones, y con más margen a la interpretación personal, a los cambios o a la experiencia. Decidió un menú a base de pescado a la plancha, con una salsa de mostaza y guarnición de verduras. Además de un entrante de ensalada variada con atún, frutos secos y huevos duros, sencillamente aliñada con vinagreta. Inclusive se atrevió con el postre y apostó por una macedonia de frutas ligeramente macerada con licor y una bola de helado de yogurth.

Dos días antes preparó el mismo menú, con la aprobación de sus elfos, que degustaron el resultado con total beneplácito, encantados. Así que el viernes, con todos los ingredientes esperando en la despensa desde primera hora de la mañana, y la fruta puesta en maceración, los elfos se afanaron en preparar pan, galletas y pastas, mientras Draco se ponía cada vez más y más nervioso. No había tenido noticias de James en toda la semana, y aunque suponía que el joven acudiría con tiempo para la cena, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que realmente apareciese. Había acariciado el colgante con nerviosismo, reconfortándose al sentir la leve respuesta afectuosa al otro lado de la conexión, una y otra vez durante la semana y ahora, estaba realmente desesperado.

Después de un ligero almuerzo, se dio un largo baño para calmarse y comenzó a preparase. Al tener que cocinar, no podía vestirse con túnicas de mangas amplias o ponerse un traje de chaqueta. Incluso, para preservar su ropa, no le quedaría mas remedio que usar un delantal, y para evitar oler el resto de la velada a pescado, usar un hechizo sobre sus ropas y cabello, sencillamente recogido en una cola con una tira de seda, listo para ser soltado mas tarde. Eligió unos pantalones grises, con una camisa gris perla muy claro, y chaqueta a juego. No se puso corbata, y optó por unos zapatos no demasiado formales, pero elegantes, de piel negra.

Por su parte, Harry se alimentó bien esa mañana, permitiendo al chico que se le había insinuado apretarse contra él en las duchas, regalándole una buena paja, mientras bebía de él, pero sin dejarle ocuparse de sus propias necesidades. Tras modificar sus recuerdos y ocuparse de que nada estuviese fuera de lugar, una vez a solas, se masturbó pensando en el rubio, deseando cada vez mas volver a verle.

A las cinco, y usando la red Flu desde una chimenea pública, convenientemente disfrazado bajo un Glamour y su enmascarador de esencia, llegó a Malfoy Manor. Nada mas emerger de las llamas, un elfo acudió a recibirle y ayudarle con su capa. Harry había optado por vestir al más clásico estilo del Clan, y llevaba vaqueros negros de cadera baja, con una camisa de reflejos burdeos muy oscura, casi negra, y una chaqueta de corte sastre clásico en suave ante negro, con detalles de cuero napado en cuello, solapas y bolsillos, hombreras y parches en los codos. Y unos zapatos negros de suelas algo gruesas y flexibles.

El Griffindor había usado su antiguo yo – Harry Potter- como base del Glamour, alterando tan solo el rostro, la ropa le sentaba bien gracias a los hechizos adaptadores y le daba un aire francamente sexy. Su pelo era largo y castaño, liso y sus ojos de un vulgar marrón, en un rostro sin nada destacable, del montón.

Unos pasos apresurados resonaron en el pasillo y antes de que la criatura hubiese tenido tiempo de doblar su capa de viaje, Draco irrumpió por la puerta, algo arrebolado, los ojos brillantes y sonriente.

-¡James! ¡Has venido!

Exclamó gozoso, mientras se acercaba a él. Le tendió la mano y Harry se la estrechó con cierta timidez, mirándole desde su actual estatura, más baja que la del rubio. El rostro de Draco se volvió por unos segundos una máscara cuando el olor de los extraños y sobre todo, el olor reciente del sexo, le alcanzó. Se tensó y su cuerpo se envaró momentáneamente, pero se rehízo y sonrió con igual timidez. El Griffindor aun sostenía su mano en la suya y se inclinó para susurrar:

-¿Lo dudabas? He pensado mucho en ti, Draco…

Mientras hablaba, su otra mano se alzó y deslizó una yema por la mejilla casi imberbe del rubio, que se ruborizó intensamente, súbitamente inflamado. Olvidado su enojo y celos, Draco cogió en la suya la mano que le acariciaba y la beso con suavidad, para apretarla luego y conservarla entre sus dedos, guiando a su compañero hasta la cocina.

Draco comenzó a preparar la cena, y dejó su chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla y se colocó el negro delantal. Verle así era mucho más íntimo para el Griffindor, que nunca se relacionaba con sus donantes más que en el flirteo previo a la caza. Era evidente que el joven había hecho los deberes y aunque aun no era un chef, se estaba manejando bien en la cocina. Harry abrió en silencio la botella de vino blanco que reposaba en la mesa, vestida y dispuesta de antemano, dentro de una cubitera. Sirvió una copa y se aproximó en silencio al Slytherin que acababa de poner todas las verduras a rehogar y comenzaba a trocear la ensalada.

Le sorprendió un poco, pero aceptó el vino de sus manos y tomó un sorbo. Nervioso, el rubio jugueteó con la copa entre los dedos y Harry le sujetó la mano en la suya y se llevó la copa a los labios sin soltarle. Draco comenzó a hiperventilar y la reacción de cierta parte de su anatomía fue evidente. Mentalmente, el joven dio las gracias por el delantal, aunque le sirvió de poco, cuando su invitado le apresó contra los muebles de la cocina, incrustando sus caderas en las suyas.

Las manos de su agresor le inmovilizaron, y sus labios se posaron sutilmente en su cuello, arrancándole un gemido desesperado. Su pelvis se proyectó hacia adelante, y sus erecciones se encontraron. Un par de besos mas, y pese a que James era más bajo y menudo, liderados por él, le dejaron a punto de estallar, y repentinamente, aquellos increíbles labios susurraron maliciosamente mientras "James" se separaba de él:

-Si seguimos, se va quemar la cena…

Sin aliento, y con el pensamiento en otras cosas, Draco soltó una maldición ahogada, y atendió la cena con manos temblorosas. La suave risa de su Cachorro, que le palmeó sonoramente el trasero, haciéndole respingar y jurar de nuevo, le hizo estremecerse a su pesar.

"James esta…flirteando conmigo" Pensó el rubio, sonriendo finalmente, pese a su cara sofocada y sus nervios sobre la cena. La actitud de su "invitado" era mucho más alentadora y distendida que la de la semana anterior y su olor…Bueno, Draco se concentró en la ensalada, a riesgo de girarse sobre el otro y devorarle allí mismo, sobre la mesa…La idea de asaltarle sobre el blanco mantel de hilo creaba toda clase de calenturientos escenarios en su mente, a cual más pervertido. Suspirando levemente para calmarse, pensó que en esos momentos, estaba muy incomodo dentro de sus pantalones. Pero sonrió, porque para su consuelo, James estaba en igualdad de condiciones, y aunque el joven se había sentado en una silla, podía sentir sus ojos abrasando su piel centímetro a centímetro.

Por fin, pudo servir la cena y aunque su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, el Slytherin se las arregló para volver a ponerse la chaqueta antes de sentarse a la mesa. James estaba negligentemente reclinado en la encimera, observándole y su entrepierna seguía ligeramente abultada. Se apartó el pelo castaño de la cara, deslizándolo entre los dedos con un gesto extrañamente familiar, y se sentó a comer. La cena olía bien y fue agradable, salpicada de conversación relajada y casual. "James" no se privaba de provocar verbalmente a Draco, haciéndole enrojecer con sus juegos de palabras e insinuaciones.

Tras el postre de fruta y helado, Draco le hizo pasar al acogedor saloncito de la otra vez, y volvió a sentarse en el suelo, sobre los cojines. Le descalzó y le masajeó los pies, haciéndole suspirar y relajarse en el sofá, dejándose hacer. Era demasiado…la actitud de sumisión instintiva de Draco le desbocaba y trató de recobrarse, incorporándose un poco. Pero cuando Draco insistió en retomar la caricia, mirándole con ojos de cachorrito, Harry deslizó uno de sus pies hasta colocarlo sobre la ingle del otro. El rubio exhaló un gemido sorprendido cuando el roce le hizo hervir la sangre y retrocedió, súbitamente atemorizado. El brillo en sus ojos se estaba haciendo peligroso, y Draco jadeó con rapidez, apretando los puños y alejándose de él, los ojos ahora finalmente ribeteados de sangre.

-¡Vete! ¡Vete antes de que te haga daño!

Exclamó con angustia, apartándose de él aun mas, volviéndole la espalda. Pero Harry se levantó y le alcanzó y depositó sus manos suavemente en sus hombros.

-No vas a hacerme daño, Draco. Puedes controlarlo, lo sé. Y si te transformas, yo lo haré también.

Le apretó con firmeza y le atrajo contra su pecho, tras forzarle a girarse, y susurró con voz tranquila y calmada:

-Respira hondo Draco, solo un poco más…

El rubio se debatía entre sus brazos, pero ni su fuerza fue rival para la presa de su pareja y con un gemido ahogado, el rubio intentó obedecer, aun muy asustado. Le aterrorizaba la idea de lastimar a James, y eso, incongruementemente, le calmó un tanto, ayudándole.

-Vamos…eso es…relájate, déjalo ir…

Poco a poco Draco, con la ayuda de las palabras de ánimo y la presencia del otro, retomó su autocontrol y seriamente avergonzado y sonrojado, se disculpó por su pérdida de dominio, esquivando la mirada del otro, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del Griffindor, de nuevo ansioso y asustado de un posible rechazo.

-Lo siento James…no estoy acostumbrado a luchar con estas…sensaciones.

Se desligó de sus brazos, y se alejó unos pasos de él, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones con aire abatido y derrotado. Con el rostro vuelto hacia la pared, el rubio comenzó a hablar, intentando mantener su voz firme, aunque por dentro se estaba rompiendo en pedazos. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, tenso y su voz tenía un cierto deje de angustia, pese a todos sus esfuerzos.

-Creo…que deberíamos olvidar todo esto, James. Ha sido un error…un gran error…

Harry sabía por propia experiencia como se sentía el Slytherin, y sonrió comprensivo, dando un par de pasos hacia él, provocando que la espalda del rubio se envarara.

-Draco, mírame.

El rubio le ignoró, haciéndose el indiferente, pese a que su olor le traicionaba.

-He dicho que me mires. Ahora.

El tono autoritario, aunque amable, le hizo volverse a regañadientes, los brazos cruzados ante el pecho defensivamente. Si los separaba de sus costados, Draco estaba seguro de que se arrojaría en brazos del otro, suplicándole que le personase, y eso no era lo que quería. Tenía que ser firme, resistirse, por él, solo por él. Harry se arrodilló ante él en el suelo y colocó sus manos en sus rodillas, haciéndole estremecerse levemente.

-Draco, ¿Acaso crees que voy a asustarme o a rechazarte si te transformas? Sé lo que eres, y eso no me ha impedido venir a verte esta noche, no?

Su voz se hizo más vehemente al añadir mientras sus manos se deslizaban apenas unos cm más arriba sobre los muslos del rubio, que se debatía interiormente consigo mismo violentamente.

-Sé que eres diferente, pero eso no hace que te desee menos, Draco.

Los ojos de plata le miraron con intensidad suficiente como para traspasar su alma, y las pupilas se dilataron de sorpresa y renovada excitación. Pero Draco se retrajo de nuevo sobre sí mismo, asustado y se tensó de nuevo, denegando con la cabeza, bajando los ojos. James podía salir lastimado y su seguridad era lo más importante…no importaba que le rompiera el corazón la mera idea de perderle… Harry sonrió, notando las vacilaciones del otro, sus miedos, voceados por su mente desprotegida por la angustia, y añadió:

-No eres la primera criatura que se cruza en mi vida, Draco. Dame al menos el crédito de que sé lo que estoy haciendo.

El rubio le observó durante un rato, dudando. Por un lado el deseo de tenerle a su lado, y por otro, el temor a hacerle daño. Se sentía dividido entre dos impulsos opuestos y al cabo de unos minutos, se cogió la cabeza entre las manos, gimiendo desesperado. Harry le acarició el pelo y Draco se abandonó a las caricias, hasta que finalmente, dejó que su compañero volviera a abrazarle con ternura.

-No vas a lastimarme, Draco, te lo prometo…

Harry besó el sedoso cabello y un suave gemido placentero brotó de la garganta de Draco. El Griffindor le acarició con las manos, notando la rápida respuesta del rubio a sus atenciones. Pero ahora el Slytherin logró mantener un cierto control, y aunque sus ojos brillaban con intenso fulgor, peligrosos, pudo devolverle la caricia a su compañero. Harry trazó una línea de besos en su cuello y poco a poco, lamió el borde de su mandíbula, buscando sus labios.

Draco era fuego entre sus manos cuando finalmente sus labios se unieron en su primer beso. Un beso sensual, lento y húmedo. Un jadeó le hizo entreabrirlos y la lengua del Griffindor se insinuó entre ellos. El rubio le dio acceso, y tanteó suavemente con su lengua la de Harry. El beso se volvió más apasionado y se abrazaron con fuerza, las manos explorando el cuerpo del otro, cabello, nuca, pecho espalda y glúteos. Harry plantó las dos manos en el firme trasero del rubio, apretándole contra su pelvis y gimió de placer. Draco le aferró por los hombros, y rotó sus caderas contra él, frotando sus erecciones apresadas por la ropa, mientras continuaba besándolo con vehemencia. Gritó y su cuerpo tembló cuando alcanzó súbitamente el orgasmo, provocando el del Griffindor, que sujetó a Draco, desmadejado entre sus brazos., haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, para no abandonarse a la embriaguez que le exaltaba.

El Slytherin se perdió totalmente en las sensaciones, y aunque el impulso de cambiar era grande, persistente, logró contenerlo, pensando que era más placentero recibir las atenciones del otro en esta forma. Harry les hizo sentarse a ambos en uno de los sofás, y se permitió recostarse con el rubio entre sus brazos. El joven aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados, el pulso y la respiración aun alterados, mientras Harry le murmuraba suavemente al oído:

-Eso ha sido…

-Lo siento Cachorro…

Musito el rubio, avergonzado de su reacción.

-No era mi intención…dejarme llevar así.

-Shh…

Los dedos del Griffindor silenciaron sus protestas, y sus ojos centellearon de placer buscando los de Draco."Si tan solo pudiera morderle ahora, todo sería perfecto" pensó Harry. Se inclinó sobre Draco y le besó con dulzura, sin apremiarle.

-Perfecto…ha sido perfecto…

Murmuró Harry sobre su boca complaciente, acunándole en sus brazos. Sonrió con suavidad y añadió, deslizando un mechón suelto del cabello platino hacia su lugar:

-Quizás algo precipitado, pero totalmente maravilloso Draco.

Descansaron el uno en brazos del otro por un rato, y el moreno estuvo tentado de ceder y quedarse a pasar la noche con Draco. Pero finalmente el sentido común se impuso, y supo que debía marcharse. Sacó de su bolsillo una cajita con más frasquitos, y susurró, mirando a Draco:

-Quiero que tomes al menos uno de estos antes de dormir, o más si lo necesitas, en cualquier momento. Lleva siempre uno encima, por si acaso.

Draco pareció sorprendido, pero asintió en silencio. Las pociones regeneradoras de sangre le habían ayudado a sentirse mejor, más fuerte, y su apetito parecía estar regresando lentamente. El rubio aceptó la caja con ojos dulces, conmovido por la preocupación que adivinaba detrás del rostro sereno de James y esbozó una sonrisa tranquila. Levantó la tapa y descubrió una serie de botellitas llenas de un líquido de color rosado, casi fresa, traslucido, desconocido y misterioso. Sacando una de ellas, Draco miró con ojos interrogantes a James y este tomó el frasco de entre sus dedos, destapando el sello de lacre y olfateando el contenido:

-Te ayudara a mantener el control.

El rostro enmarcado de pelo castaño de James rebosaba sinceridad y preocupación, y en un gesto, llevó el frasco a sus labios, tomando un trago y ofreciendo el resto a Draco. El rubio bebió dócilmente, notando el sabor dulce y la textura algo densa, como la de un jarabe líquido. La poción pareció llenar su cuerpo de calor, pese a que tan solo había tomado un par de sorbos, y sin más dudas, Draco la apuró, sintiendo como dejaba sus nervios gradualmente relajados. James le besó suavemente en los labios de rosa y susurró, mirándose en los espejos de plata de sus ojos:

-Prometo volver el viernes que viene, Draco. Cuídate, por favor.

Con último y dulce beso, que le supo al rubio a reluctancia y a deseo contenido, Harry entró en la chimenea, despareciendo entre las llamas.


	8. Chapter 8

Espero que este capítulo obtenga bastante rw..es largo y jugoso… Nos leemos

RENDICIÓN

Cuando el moreno regresó a su casa, tras un paseo desde la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, ya no se molestó en luchar consigo mismo. Se abandonó al placer, pensando en el rubio, imaginándole bajo sus manos. Era inútil, la pelea contra sus instintos era totalmente inútil y Harry se sometió a ellos, gimiendo y arqueándose bajo el agua, recordando los labios de Draco…

Dedicó la mañana del sábado a las compras y a poner en orden tanto su casa como su propia mente, aceptando que Draco podía ser era realmente todo lo que él decía, su verdadero compañero. Aunque no era la primera vez que una pareja como la suya se producía, desgraciadamente, la sociedad de los mestizos mantenía fuertes prejuicios contra las parejas homosexuales. Y ni siquiera como verdaderos compañeros eran aceptados entre los de su raza. Las relaciones esporádicas entre mujeres eran marginalmente consentidas como una forma de masturbación, un sustitutivo del sexo con los varones. Pero el sexo entre dos varones, simplemente era una forma de dominación, la última expresión de la más dura y estricta disciplina, destinada a poner en su lugar a los machos más rebeldes dentro de la manada, aquellos que se oponían o desafiaban al Alpha. Un cruel castigo, dentro de la jerarquía de la manada, al que desgraciadamente, muchos cachorros eran sometidos ritualmente por sus Sires, haciéndoles aborrecer semejantes actos, una humillación pública, donde los otros machos les llamaban "perras", el peor insulto entre los suyos.

Para la hora del almuerzo, estaba listo para su baño Weasley y se apareció en las proximidades de la Madriguera. Adoptar su antigua apariencia era algo fácil, inconsciente a esas alturas, pero mentalmente agotador. Pese a todo, la comida familiar transcurrió sin muchos incidentes, al menos hasta que los inquisitivos ojos de Hermione notaron la diferencia. Verle juguetear con aire distraído con su tarta de ruibarbo, su postre favorito, levantó sus sospechas y la castaña preguntó:

-¿Qué te ocurre Harry?

Sus ojos le miraron intensamente, una vez que el joven levantó la vista del plato de postre arruinado, sin encontrar nada raro en apariencia. Ciertamente, Harry era el mismo de siempre, pero estaba extrañamente distraído.

-Hey, colega… -intervino Ron- es verdad, estas raro hoy. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La misma sonrisa que flotó en sus labios fue toda la respuesta del moreno, y Hermione ató cabos con rapidez, ante la mirada curiosa del resto de la familia, Ron, George y sus padres. El resto del clan estaba fuera y a Fred le tocaba quedarse en la tienda.

-¿Has…encontrado a alguien? ¿Es eso Harry?

El moreno asintió, incapaz de denegarlo, y dejó que la sonrisa se expandiera por su cara, iluminándola. Molly dejó escapar un gritito emocionado y se llevó a la cara un pañuelo.

-No estoy plenamente seguro, pero podría ser Mione. Solo he tenido mmh… dos citas de momento…aún es pronto…

Su amigos comenzaron a atosigarle a preguntas, hasta que Arthur impuso un poco de silencio.

-Chicos, chicos…dejadle en paz! Ya nos dirá lo crea conveniente, verdad?

Su voz afable le dio un respiro al moreno y este sonrió agradecido y asintió.

-Es pronto y no quiero precipitarme. Y no voy a decir nada, porque no quiero que todo esto se convierta en la próxima portada de Corazón de Bruja, así que no preguntéis.

Molly le dio un abrazo y murmuró con afecto:

-Me alegro tanto por ti, Harry…

En medio de las bromas de Ron y George, pasó el resto de la tarde, amigablemente, antes de regresar a su casa. Sin apenas más que una breve parada para una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, el moreno chequeó su aspecto en el espejo, verificando su físico, el que habitualmente usaba como instructor y entrenador en el mundo muggle, algo a medio camino entre su aspecto real y la imagen de Harry Potter entre los magos y se dispuso a salir de caza.

Apenas entró en el club, cuidadosamente elegido, su apariencia llamó la atención de numerosos clientes, por lo que tan solo tuvo que esperar un rato a que alguno se le insinuase, invitándole a una copa. Cuando se marcharon a los reservados, usó su poder para provocar un gran placer en el chico, que jadeó a su contacto, y tras prepararle cuidadosamente, hundió los afilados colmillos en su muñeca, llenándose la boca de su sangre.

Cuando estuvo lleno y satisfecho, relamiéndose los labios ensangrentados, aunque muy frustrado, el moreno, tras implantar un falso recuerdo en su víctima y dejarle medio aturdido en el sofá de la sala trasera del local, se deslizó por la salida de emergencia, sin desear volver a pasar por la pista de baile, abarrotada de cuerpos en ebullición. Regresar a casa fue sencillo y el moreno dejó que su imaginación se desbordase, buscando las sensaciones de Draco a través del colgante, notando su respuesta, incluso con km de distancia entre ellos. Como la vez anterior, apenas necesitó estímulo y pronto pudo meterse en la cama, momentáneamente calmado.

Sin embargo, al despertar de madrugada, tan vez espoleado por los sueños de Draco, Harry decidió que ya había sido suficientemente bueno. Quería a Draco, en ese mismo momento, y se vistió chasqueando los dedos, impaciente, para ir a hacerle una visita inesperada. Su glamour era el mismo que el de su salida nocturna, suficientemente sexi y atractivo y sin más demora, se apareció en la chimenea pública más próxima para ir a Malfoy Manor.

Todavía no eran ni las seis de la mañana del domingo y la mansión estaba silenciosa y en penumbras. Harry usó su agudo sentido del olfato para orientarse y se encaminó hacia un corredor prometedor, lleno de rastros recientes de Draco. Tamy apareció cuando Harry alcanzaba la primera esquina y saludó con una profunda reverencia:

-Buenos días Amo James. El joven Lord Draco no está despierto aun. ¿Quiere que le avise de su llegada?

Con rostro travieso, el joven de cabello castaño oscuro denegó y susurró:

-No Tamy. Quiero darle… una sorpresa a Draco.

Asintiendo con una sonrisa, la elfina abrió la marcha, y pronto alcanzaron el dormitorio del joven, en el segundo piso. Con una reverencia, la elfina desapareció, prometiendo preparar bizcochos y panecillos para el desayuno, y Harry abrió en silencio la puerta. Entró en un saloncito, coqueto y acogedor, similar al que ya conocía. Una puerta daba paso al dormitorio propiamente dicho, que estaba en penumbras. Una gran cama presidia la estancia, con sábanas de seda negra, que arropaban la figura casi desnuda de Draco. Se adivinaban las siluetas de varios sillones de aspecto mullido, un escritorio, y una chimenea que adornaba el lateral a la derecha. Al fondo, un rayo de luz entraba por las cortinas entreabiertas de un gran ventanal, arrancando destellos a los adornos de plata de la habitación y en la otra pared, dos puertas daban paso a otras estancias.

En dos rápidas y silenciosas zancadas, el Griffindor alcanzó la cama, sus botas de piel de dragón silenciosas sobre las alfombras de pelo. El largo pelo platino de Draco destacaba aun mas sobre la negrura de las sábanas, capturando los débiles rayos de luz, lo mismo que su piel de alabastro. Se sentó junto a él, devorándole con los ojos y esperó pacientemente. Incluso dormido, Draco reconoció su olor y gimió en sueños, llamándole suavemente. Harry deslizó una mano fantasmalmente por su cabello, y disfrutó del espectáculo cuando el rubio se agitó, y dejó que sus manos acariciaran su cuerpo desnudo, en busca de su creciente erección. Draco le llamaba en sueños, y se acarició por encima de sus bóxers negros, gimiendo una vez más.

Entonces, Harry se inclinó sobre él y murmuró en su oído con voz ronca y sensual, alcanzándole con su húmedo aliento:

-Buenos días, bella durmiente…

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron instantáneamente, y el joven se sonrojó intensamente, sorprendido. Sus manos buscaron las sábanas para cubrirse, repentinamente tímido, pero Harry le sujetó y murmuró con los ojos brillantes de deseo:

-Mmh…no, mejor no. Me gusta…el espectáculo, Draco.

Se inclinó sobre él y besó suavemente sus labios sonrosados, y el rubio le echó los brazos al cuello, correspondiéndole. Draco no preguntó. Olía en su piel el rastro de otros, sobre todo uno reciente, mezclado al aroma del sexo, pero su Cachorro estaba con él, y evidentemente, insatisfecho.

Casi avergonzado, Draco se escurrió entre disculpas para ir al baño, y Harry se sentó en la cama a esperar su regreso, con los ojos cerrados, aspirando el aroma del muchacho. Minutos más tarde, los pies descalzos del rubio se dejaron oír y el Griffindor abrió los ojos. El sonrojo daba un aire más saludable al joven, aunque aun estaba demasiado delgado. Su cuerpo, atlético, se mecía al suave vaivén de sus caderas, y a Harry se le hizo la boca, literalmente, agua. Pese a que estaba saciado, el deseo por la sangre, dulce y aromática de Draco, se unió a su deseo por su cuerpo. Repentinamente más incómodo, sin embargo, Harry sonrió.

Sin duda alguna, era muy buena señal que su sed de él no fuese meramente una pura necesidad de alimentarse. El deseo de beber de él, aunque la dosis de la noche debiera haberle mantenido saciado por al menos 10, tal vez 12 días, era indicio de que entre ellos había algo más profundo.

Harry siempre había opinado que Draco era atractivo, pero dada su eterna rivalidad, nunca le dio un segundo pensamiento a la idea. Ni siquiera cuando Draco se reveló como una víctima más de la guerra, forzado como él a adoptar un rol, siguiendo los pasos de su padre, bajo la amenaza de torturas y muerte para él y su madre. Harry había dejado atrás su rivalidad, su enemistad, pero para entonces, su propia herencia había supuesto un revulsivo en su vida, y sobre todas las cosas, el moreno deseaba estar seguro de lo que hacía, antes de tomar decisiones de las que no podría arrepentirse luego. El ostracismo en que ambos habían decidido vivir, por uno u otro motivo, no les había hecho coincidir más que ocasionalmente, después de que ambos finalizaran sus estudios, aunque era cierto que Draco mantenía una extraña relación por correspondencia con él y no era raro que el rubio solicitase su consejo.

"¿Hay suficiente atracción para pensar que realmente somos pareja? ¿O esta…necesidad, está motivada por el hecho de que le conozco y me siento cómodo y relajado con él? No puedo estar seguro todavía, pero, sin duda, sería un relación…interesante"

Draco, por otra parte, no sabía muy bien que hacer ahora que tenía al objeto de su deseo sentado y expectante en su cama. Su indecisión, mezclada a su evidente excitación, hicieron de su olor un fragancia aun más tentadora para Harry, que sonrió con velada malicia, mostrando los blancos dientes y lamiéndose tentadoramente los labios. Draco tragó saliva, y aproximándose un poco más, aferró una de sus botas, arrodillándose para comenzar a descalzarle.

"Parece que tiene fijación por hacer eso" pensó Harry, sonriendo ligeramente, mientras las manos blancas le quitaban el calzado y los calcetines. Titubeando, el rubio trepó por la cama, gateando entre sus piernas, acelerando el corazón del moreno. Su natural submisividad, sin perder su propia personalidad, tenerle entregado a él de esa manera, estaba haciendo estragos en Harry y este tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no dejarse ir. Draco se acercó a su rostro, y lamió suavemente su cuello, instintivamente. El moreno le dejó hacer, relajándose cuanto pudo, notando su confusión, el deseo que se mezclaba a las demás emociones.

Los instintos urgían a Draco a aplacar su sed, a tomar la sangre de su compañero, pero al mismo tiempo, eso le confundía. Sentía la llamada, la tensión, el deseo, pero había algo que no comprendía, porque no entendía la verdadera naturaleza de su ser ni de sus impulsos. Sin embargo, la preparación, las caricias, eran algo familiar, comprensible y seguro para el rubio, que aplacó sus ansias volcándose a ellas con fervor.

Sus manos temblaron cuando desabrocharon las ropas de James, y este le ayudó, despojándose finalmente de la camisa. Las manos de los dos exploraron las pieles desnudas, y Draco volvió a lamer y besar su cuello y sus hombros. Harry le imitó, más controlado y calmado que el rubio principiante, sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo, pero disfrutando igualmente de las caricias.

Sin previo aviso, cuando Draco le dio un beso especialmente intenso en el cuello, el poder de este se liberó bruscamente, y Harry sintió el tentativo hechizo del rubio intentando ofuscar su voluntad. Por supuesto, entre ellos no funcionaba así, aunque usualmente un joven mestizo como Draco si que era sensible al trance, especialmente si su Sire lo usaba en él. Y por supuesto, podía ser usado mientras una pareja estaba…intimando, como una caricia más, haciendo del sexo algo mucho más… prolongado y placentero. Harry rompió el beso, deteniéndole y haciéndole parar.

Los ojos de plata estaban dilatados, llenos de pasión y deseo, con un leve halo rojizo comenzando a insinuarse, la sed alimentando su calor, pero aun bajo control. Sus propios ojos reflejaban igual fogosidad, y libres de glamour, Harry supo que estarían plenamente delineadnos por una fina línea de color rubí. Sonrió, notando el poder del rubio crecer y enredarse al suyo propio, tirando de él, buscando instintivamente igual respuesta. Era…muy tentador…pero inapropiado. El vínculo entre un cachorro y su creador usualmente implica una gran docilidad y sumisión del primero hacia el segundo, un nexo que garantizaba que él recién converso obedeciese a su Sire, para que este le mantuviera controlado hasta que alcanzara el control de la madurez, y Draco aun no era más que un cachorro a sus ojos, y aunque la mayoría de los recién conversos se convertían de inmediato en compañeros de cama de su Sire y otros miembros del Clan, Harry consideraba que no era ético.

-Draco, cálmate… cálmate…

El rubio jadeó, titubeando. "Es tan placentero… no quiero parar…¡Quiero más!" gritaron sus instintos, y la intensidad del poder detrás de su trance aumentó, excitando al Griffindor, que se encontró teniendo dificultades para no ceder a sus propias urgencias. "¡Merlín y Morgana! Esto es increíble …mmhg!...¡Joder Draco! …¡No! Ahg…¡Paraaa!"

-¡Basta ya Draco!

El joven respondió al tono tenso y duro de su voz, su poder replegándose, burbujeando por salir, bullendo bajo su piel, pero controlado ahora. Todos los instintos de Draco le decían que tenía no solo que conquistarle, sino que obedecerle, y era evidente que el rubio no quería molestarle o dañarle, y le miró, con aire contrito, como un niño inseguro de su falta, temeroso y compungido ante el adulto que impone la disciplina. Ante la ausencia de su verdadero Sire, y en presencia del único miembro de su raza con el que se había cruzado, Harry ocupaba simultáneamente el papel de pareja y mentor para Draco. Harry suspiró levemente, en parte para calmarse un poco, y en parte para aflojar la tensión, aspirando el aroma del otro.

-Escúchame Draco…

La voz del moreno era suave y cariñosa, desterrado el tono de reconvención de antes, para nada enojada y el joven Slytherin se relajó un poco.

-Estabas usando inadvertidamente una habilidad hipnótica conmigo…algo similar a un confundus, pero mucho más fuerte, casi como un imperius…

Los ojos de plata de Draco se desorbitaron de pavor y trató de retroceder, de alejarse, aunque el Griffindor se lo impidió, sujetándole entre sus brazos.

-Estoy bien…no me afecta como a los demás, pero no quiero que lo uses conmigo…de momento, vale?

Draco estaba muy confuso, y frunció el ceño levemente. "¿Poder mental? ¿es eso posible?" Harry le atrajo y le besó, demostrándole que no estaba enojado y pronto el rubio se había sentado sobre sus caderas, olvidando cualquier cosa que no fuera su apremiante deseo.

Semirecostado sobre el cabecero y las almohadas, Harry le aferró las caderas y le incitó a deslizarse sobre él, demostrándole con sus gemidos y caricias que eso era lo que deseaba. El rubio le complació, encantado, y los gemidos de ambos llenaron la habitación.

Draco gritó, lanzando el cuello hacia un lado, ofreciéndose y temblando de placer cuando el orgasmo le acometió. Harry alzó las caderas y rugió, sus colmillos destellando por un segundo entre sus labios rojos e hinchados, antes de sellar sus labios contra el vulnerable cuello, ocasionando una gran marca rojiza con su fuerte succión, en un remedo del mordisco que realmente deseaba infligirle. Pese a la laxitud del orgasmo, el rubio se agitó sobre él, la sed comenzando afectarle y dominarle, y Harry le atrajo contra su pecho, acariciándole. En sus ropas tenía el remedio para su ansiedad, para calmarlo, y convocó el frasco desde sus bolsillos, junto con su varita.

Draco jadeaba levemente, sofocado y confuso, cuando su pareja le murmuró con dulzura:

-Hey, rubito…toma, bébete esto…te sentirás mejor, lo prometo.

Con ojos velados, el Slytherin vio la copa de vino tinto que su cachorro le ofrecía, y bebió. No era meramente vino, tenía alguna clase de poción diluida en él. El sabor era…dulce y picante a la vez, ligero pero saciante…Apuró casi toda la copa sin vacilar, sin ser consciente de que más de la mitad del contenido era sangre concentrada y refinada, y se lamió los labios, satisfecho y calmado de nuevo. Harry le besó, notando el familiar sabor de la sangre en su boca, y al finalizar se bebió el resto de vino y poción que aun quedaba en la copa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó con ternura el Griffindor. Draco asintió, los ojos chispeantes ahora, y le besó una vez más.

-Esta poción te ayudara…ahora ya estás listo para algo más, es más fuerte que la otra, pero también más rápida…Quiero que la bebas al menos una vez al día, o más si lo necesitas…

El moreno dejó en la mesilla una caja con varios frascos sellados y susurró con gesto preocupado:

-¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo James.

El joven se entretuvo en apartarle el pelo de los ojos y le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. La otra poción había supuesto un desafío intelectual para Draco y había dedicado largas horas a desentrañar su composición, sin llegar a nada en conclusión. El sabor de la esencia de ditanny era más evidente en esta nueva versión, algo destinado a reemplazar sangre perdida, detener hemorragias o favorecer la cicatrización. La sangre de centauro le había sorprendido. Que el supiera, solo se usaba en pociones afrodisiacas, como catalizador, pero era evidente que era uno de los ingredientes principales de la poción de James…y funcionaba.

Harry pudo ver la curiosidad asomando en los ojos de Draco, y no tuvo dudas de que la mente inquieta de su compañero había despedazado la poción anterior y de que esta correría la misma suerte. Sonrió, sabiendo que iba a sorprenderle y se removió un poco. Su ropa interior y pantalones estaban pegajosos y comenzaban a molestarle, así que relajándose en las almohadas, susurró:

-¿Te importaría que usase tu ducha Draco? Podría usar un hechizo de limpieza, pero realmente me apetece…

Draco asintió, levantándose y abandonando su cómodo refugio entre sus brazos, le tendió una mano. En el baño, el rubio titubeo inseguro sobre qué hacer, lamiéndose los labios, y mirándole con nerviosismo, el Slytherin preguntó:

-¿Quieres…quieres que te acompañe?

Harry meditó por un segundo y sonrió ampliamente.

-Me encantaría Draco…

El rubio comenzó a llenar la bañera con una sonrisa radiante, abriendo los grifos y se volvió hacia su acompañante. El moreno desabrochó sus pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo, empujándoles a un lado con los pies. El rubio le miró con ojos ávidos, y le observó en silencio. Harry no era pudoroso, y además, el estar bajo un Glamour le daba la ventaja de conservar parte de su apariencia real oculta. De todas maneras, aquel había sido su físico humano por años, y era familiar y cercano. Pese a todo, resuelta su mente hasta cierto punto, dejó que su cuerpo cambiase lentamente, hasta su verdadera forma, manteniendo tan solo oculto su rostro, creciendo ante los asombrados ojos de Draco hasta su impresionante estatura y dimensiones reales. Se despojó de sus slips, y los ojos atónitos y dilatados de Draco exploraron sus genitales con curiosidad, tal vez, algo más. Una cierta ansiedad afloró en su expresión cuando murmuró con vacilación, la voz llena de súplica contenida:

-Por favor, James…dime que "esto" es real…James? por favor, por favor …

Harry avanzó un paso hacia él, haciendo oscilar su virilidad sobre los rizos negros de su pubis, con una sonrisa casi depredadora, olfateando el evidente entusiasmo de Draco ante su cuerpo. El rubio jadeaba superficialmente, alterado y Harry se sintió orgulloso de ser el causante de semejante trepidación. Después de todo, era la primera vez que permitía a alguien ver su verdadero ser…

-Mmh…no sé qué decir Draco…tal vez sí, tal vez no…

Su musculoso y atlético cuerpo desnudo rozó el del rubio y su voz adquirió un ligero matiz burlón, semioculto bajo el deseo.

-Tal vez…solo estoy intentando impresionarte Draco…

Su boca se aproximó a la del rubio y su aliento caldeó su rostro, arrancándole un estremecimiento involuntario.

-No sería… el primer mago que mhh…mejora esa parte…de su anatomía, verdad?

El susurro lento y denso de Harry se enredó como la espira de una serpiente en torno a la garganta de Draco, casi impidiéndole respirar, y forzándole a luchar cada vez más por obtener el preciado oxigeno, apretando cada vez más su abrazo mortal… El rubio tembló cuando las manos del otro le desprendieron de su ropa interior, exponiendo ante sus ojos el resto de su cuerpo. Harry admiró cuidadosamente la virilidad de Draco, que comenzaba a hincharse lentamente. El vello, dorado y de aspecto suave, era mucho más oscuro que su cabello casi plateado, y envolvía la base de un miembro de respetable tamaño, que ahora estaba casi plenamente erecto, reclamando visiblemente atenciones ante sus ojos. El glande húmedo y rosado emergía entre los pliegues del prepucio, al final de un miembro suave y orgullosamente erguido.

Harry sonrió con malicia. Estaba seguro de que con su transformación, el sexo de Draco había sufrido algún cambio, aunque no hubiera sido muy significativo. Era usualmente un efecto inesperado para los nuevos conversos, y el sonrojo del rubio ante sus comentarios y sus ojos confusos, confirmaron su suposición.

Draco solo era algo más bajo que él, media cabeza más o menos, y físicamente ambos se complementaban muy adecuadamente. A Harry no le interesaban los chicos frágiles o de aspecto aniñado… ¡Merlín! Si le gustaran esas cosas, le hubieran gustado también las chicas! A Harry le gustaban los cuerpos duros, curtidos y angulosos, y Draco en ese aspecto, era perfecto. Hombros anchos, largas piernas de velocista, brazos definidos, pectorales y espalda fuertes….La única parte de su cuerpo que era suave y redondeada era su trasero, dos sonrosados globos prietos que conformaban un delicioso culito respingón…un culo que estaba pidiendo a gritos guerra…

Con un suave beso, Harry puso fin al tormento de Draco y le acercó a la bañera, conduciéndole por la cintura, aun subyugado por la docilidad con que Draco respondía ante él. Tal vez no era su Sire, pero Draco reaccionaba ante él con igual mansedumbre, y extrañamente, manteniendo una total lucidez que muy rara vez demostraban los jóvenes cachorros hasta pasados unos meses. Era inusual que Draco pudiera controlarse tanto, y un verdadero milagro que no hubiese dejado seco a algún mago inadvertido, tal vez incluso algún muggle.

Entraron en el agua caliente y Draco vertió esencias perfumadas y limpiadoras que burbujearon alegremente. Se relajaron el uno en brazos del otro, dejando que el agua limpiase su piel, mientras se acariciaban y besaban el uno al otro. Las manos del actualmente castaño Griffindor descendieron por debajo de la cintura del rubio y este jadeó mientras le besaba el cuello, arqueándose en sus manos. El Griffindor acarició el vello púbico, y el rubio se estremeció, aferrándose a él. Susurrando en su oído mientras depositaba leves besos en su mejilla el Griffindor quiso asegurarse de que le rubio deseaba que continuara mas allá su exploración.

-¿T gusta esto, Draco? ¿Quieres que siga?

El rubio asintió en silencio, los ojos entrecerrados, y Harry acarició con la yema de los dedos la suave piel del sexo del otro, arrancándole un agudo siseó. La caricia se volvió más intensa y su mano se cerró en torno a los globulosos testículos del joven, que le arañó los hombros y la espalda. Su mano se deslizó con ritmo bajo el agua, comenzando lentamente a masturbarle. Una de las manos del rubio se aventuró cerca de su propio sexo, y se abrió paso con cada vez mas audacia ante sus gemidos de aliento hacia su ingle, ascendiendo cautelosa por el interior de su muslo. Harry recibió las caricias, saboreándolas y finalmente, ambos gritaron y gimieron de placer, besándose con pasión, mientras se liberaban de nuevo, tras una larga y placentera masturbación mutua.

Jadeantes y saciados, al menos de momento, se reclinaron en el baño, y al cabo de un rato, Draco cogió mas esencia y empezó a lavarle cuidadosamente el pelo, tras renovar el agua con un gesto de su mano, inconsciente del despliegue de magia sin varita. Harry sonrió suavemente, relajándose bajo la caricia, los ojos entrecerrados. La magia del otro estaba ya muy desarrollada en su nueva naturaleza, e indudablemente, la pizca de sangre veela que Draco poseía de nacimiento se había visto exponencialmente potenciada. Los dedos de Draco y la poción mágica creaban una sensación que distaba mucho de lo habitual y cerrando los ojos por completo, Harry se dejó hacer disfrutándolo al máximo. El suave cosquilleo del producto limpiando su pelo y cuero cabelludo era agradable, y el masaje de Draco aun lo hacía mejor y más placentero. Era totalmente novedoso para el este tipo de interacciones, sensuales, si, pero no centradas en el sexo. El rubio susurró suavemente para que se sumergiera y poder aclararle el cabello. Emergiendo, sonriente y relajado como nunca en años, Harry retornó gustoso el favor, masajeando a conciencia el fino cabello del Slytherin, que húmedo, relucía como el oro blanco bajo sus manos.

Harry no había usado nunca este tipo de productos mágicos de higiene, y reconoció que hacían de la experiencia de asearse algo mucho más agradable que el jabón o los geles muggles. Se prometió comprar para sí mismo ese tipo de limpiador tan pronto como le fuera posible. El olor era mucho más agradable que el de los productos muggles hipoalergénicos que había probado, y no irritaba en absoluto sus delicadas fosas nasales, mucho más sensitivas que las de los simples humanos.

Pero incluso el lánguido y placentero baño llegó a su fin, y salieron del agua. Draco le ofreció un grueso albornoz que el Griffindor aceptó con agrado. El rubio sonrió suavemente y le besó de nuevo, un beso cariñoso y lento, sensual, pero no apremiante, rebosante de radiante felicidad por tenerle allí, con él, tan entregado e implicado. El joven le guió hasta la baqueta ante su espejo y le hizo sentarse ante esta. Secándole someramente el cabello con la capucha del albornoz, Draco comenzó a peinar las sedosas hebras con sus manos,. Tras un rato, Draco tomó un peine de carey y comenzó a pasarlo suavemente por las negras hebras. Nunca nadie, a excepción de Molly Weasley una vez, le había peinado el cabello. La sensación era electrizante, excitante y relajante al mismo tiempo, sensual y calmante. Y Harry, fue incapaz de resistirse. Dejó cambiar su cabello, hasta convertirse en la densa y larga melena, brillante, ondulada y negra como la noche, disfrutando aun mas de las caricias.

Draco le ofreció ropa interior, pantalones y una camisa, que gracias a los encantamientos adaptadores, le quedaban razonablemente bien. Ya vestidos, bajaron a las cocinas, y el rubio preparó café y tostadas, además de zumo de naranja y calabaza fresco, mientras el Griffindor se ocupaba del bacón los huevos y las salchichas. Se sentaron a desayunar, con Harry insistiendo para que Draco comiese razonablemente. A regañadientes, el joven aceptó probar el bacón y los huevos, y para su sorpresa, no solo le agradaron, sino que tras los primeros bocados, le apeteció repentinamente comer más. Por su parte, Harry desayunó abundantemente, como correspondía al elevado metabolismo de su especie.

Después, pasaron el día paseando por la mansión y sus jardines, besándose suavemente y cogidos de la mano, charlando interminablemente de mil y una cosas. Era toda una experiencia compartir sus ideas con alguien que no le juzgaba de antemano. Por extraño que pareciera, poco a poco, fueron viendo que tenían ideas comunes. Harry se sorprendió descubriendo que Draco no tenía muchos perjuicios de sangre o clase, y resultó ser mucho más abierto de mente de lo que su origen y educación tradicional sugerían. El lastre del nombre su familia, de las creencias impuestas desde niño, se habían convertido en una rémora para el joven Slytherin, que desechó años atrás las viejas ideas preconcebidas, adoptando en su fuero interno la firme decisión de juzgar a la gente por su verdadera valía, no sus orígenes o su dinero.

Finalmente, el joven Griffindor tuvo que marcharse, aunque la tentación de quedarse con Draco era muy grande. Se despidieron afectuosamente, tras una larga y calurosa sesión de besos y caricias, y Harry emergió en el Caldero Chorreante, para aparecerse después en su propia casa.


	9. Chapter 9

Últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo, así que siento no poder ofreceros nada más. Muchas gracias por leer. Y que os guste el capitulo.

DULCE TENTACION

Durante la semana, la presión de la ausencia de Draco se le hizo tan grande a Harry que el martes por la tarde, al finalizar el trabajo, fue a visitarle de nuevo. Había intentado calmarse bebiendo de nuevo, aplacando su sed que no su deseo, y los olores de su piel ofendieron Draco, que pese a todo, arrugó la nariz por un momento, no dijo nada y le recibió alegre y contento.

Después de asaltarle en el sofá del saloncito, cubriendo su piel con su propio aroma personal, Draco se sintió repentinamente angustiado. Los elfos le trajeron la poción, y rápidamente, se calmó bajo sus efectos, saciando su sed, ahora que su deseo estaba parcialmente satisfecho. Su curiosidad le había llevado a desentrañar el uso de la poción, y aunque había descubierto gran parte de su composición – esencia de dittany, sangre de dragón, de centaruro, y otra sangre de origen mágico no identificado, rosal silvestre, lavanda, varios minerales y otros elementos animales y vegetales – no estaba más cerca de la solución. El objeto y propósito de la poción se le escapaba. El rosal y la lavanda eran conocidos sedantes, la sangre de dragón tenia numerosas propiedades mágicas y potenciaba cualquier poción en la que se usase como catalizador, y que el supiese, la sangre de centauro solo se usaba en pociones afrodisíacas y en filtros amorosos, como potenciador del deseo carnal.

La poción era un autentico contrasentido, pero funcionaba, calmaba su ansiedad y el joven no se había transformado involuntariamente ni una sola vez desde que comenzó a tomar la primera versión, más sencilla y menos concentrada que esta última. Pese a la creciente presión que el sexo estaba teniendo en él, se encontraba mucho más fuerte, y en pocos días su aspecto había mejorado mucho. Tenía repentinamente un apetito voraz, y ahora, su estómago parecía dispuesto a colaborar con él. Gracias a las pociones nutritivas y reconstituyentes, estaba incluso mejor que antes de la transformación, aunque un poco bajo de peso aun, incluso para su habitual constitución.

Draco se esmeró en preparar una cena para su imprevisto invitado, un poco nervioso porque no había planeado un menú de antemano, y Harry colaboró de buen grado y sonriente con él. Después de todo, se había presentado sin avisar, no? Compartieron la cena – ensalada, pasta con salsa de nueces y queso gorgonzola y los dulces postres preparados por los elfos - mientras las pequeñas criaturas pululaban en torno a ellos, ofreciéndoles vino, pan, cuidando de que nada estuviese fuera de lugar y recogiendo la cocina mientras sus amos cenaban.

Aun estaban en la cocina, compartiendo un único trozo de tarta de chocolate, cuando Draco susurró con ojos chispeantes:

-Quédate, Cachorro. Por favor James, quédate conmigo esta noche.

Harry se envaró. Callándose y masticando lentamente el trozo de dulce en su boca. "¿Estaba listo, realmente listo para dar ese paso? Sabía de sobra que si se dejaba llevar, si perdía el control un solo momento, acabaría mordiéndole…y dudaba de que realmente ninguno de los dos estuviera listo para ello…"

-Por favor James… - Suplicó Draco cogiéndole de la mano – Incluso tengo una habitación preparada para ti!

Harry vaciló pero sus ojos castaños se dulcificaron. Así que Draco anhelaba más su compañía que otra cosa… Sonriendo de nuevo, murmuró:

-No prometo nada Draco, pero…veamos esa habitación.

El rubio le besó con aire de felicidad, y le arrastró escalera arriba, mientras los elfos terminaban de recoger la cocina.

Draco abrió la puerta, y el Griffindor entró en un acogedor saloncito, pero el rubio le empujo y apenas tuvo tiempo de verlo adecuadamente. El dormitorio tenía la misma disposición y tamaño que el de Draco, y Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. La decoración era en tonos gris plata y negro, y la única nota de color la ponían las sabanas de seda color verde esmeralda, y algunos cojines del mismo color sobre el diván junto a la chimenea. Un pijama de color plata vieja con adornos negros y un batín realizado a la inversa, aguardaba sobre la descalzadora a los pies de la cama, junto a unas suaves zapatillas de cuero negro.

La voz de Draco volvió a suplicar mientras le hacía girar a su alrededor, haciendo un delicioso puchero:

-Si no te gusta, puedo cambiar lo que tú quieras…por favor Cachorro…

Denegando el Griffindor susurró, aun inseguro de si era buena idea ¿Podría quedarse quietecito y en su cuarto, sabiendo que a escasos metros, aguardaba el cuerpo ardiente y complaciente de Draco?

-No estoy seguro Draco –se mordió el labio- mañana tengo que trabajar…

Colgándose a su cuello, el rubio exclamó anhelante:

-Puedo dejarte ropa, toda la que quieras! Vamos…

Derrotado por la persistencia de su pareja, el joven mestizo asintió, maldiciéndose mentalmente a sí mismo por claudicar, cuando Draco le tiró entusiásticamente sobre la cama y empezó a cubrirle de besos. Cuando por fin pudo liberar sus labios de los del rubio murmuró con cierto asombro en la voz:

-Mmh… empiezo a pensar que lo único que te interesa de mí…es el sexo, Draco.

El rubio le miró, apoyándose con aire intrigado en su pecho y vio su expresión, ligeramente atónita. El rostro al que ya se había acostumbrado en los últimos días, cambió hasta ser el de Stan, el cobrador del Autobús Noctambulo, con su pelo grasiento y sus mejillas llenas de granos. Pero los ojos de Draco siguieron mirándole con absoluta adoración. La voz del rubio sonó risueña cuando murmuró entre beso y beso al nuevo rostro de su pareja:

-Bueno…reconozco…que es…un aliciente…interesante…después…de tanta abstinencia.

El Griffindor le acarició suavemente el pelo y susurró en su oído con voz ronca:

-¿Realmente estas seguro de lo que sientes, Draco?

El rubio asintió suavemente, acariciando las mejillas llenas de lesiones y le besó tiernamente en los labios:

-No sé como demostrarte que lo que siento es real, Cachorro, ojalá pudiera…

Harry le devolvió el beso y le abrazó, pero no permitió que recomenzara de nuevo y murmuró:

-Te creeré si te relacionas de nuevo con la gente, Draco. Ahora es seguro. No dudaré mas, si después de un tiempo, aun sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí.

Draco le miró desde su posición en su pecho y tras una larga e intensa mirada asintió suavemente. El Griffindor tiró de él, levantándose, y para su desconsuelo, le condujo a la antesala. Se sentaron en el sofá y Draco se acurrucó con él, recostándose de nuevo contra su costado. Aunque volvieron a besarse y acariciarse, Harry detuvo las cosa antes de que se le fueran de las manos y cerca de las once, cuando ambos estaban ya demasiado acalorados como para permanecer conscientes mucho más tiempo se desligó el rubio tras un último beso.

-Shh…sería muy fácil dejarse llevar, pero no es lo correcto, Draco, ni para ti ni para mí…

Su voz era cariñosa, profunda y dulce, llena de calidez, reconfortante... Draco le miró con ojos lastimeros, suplicantes, y Harry añadió en un susurro aun más bajo, intentando dominarse una vez más, la tensión retenida haciendo su voz ligeramente más seca:

-Si es demasiado duro para ti…me marcharé a casa, Draco…

El rubio acusó el levísimo tono de reproche percibido, así como la ligera incomodidad que emanaba de su cachorro y suspirando levemente, denegando con suavidad, susurró mirándole una vez más a los ojos, dejando que su ansiedad por tenerle a su lado se filtrase en su actitud:

-¿Te veré en el desayuno James?

La duda cruzó por el rostro de "James", aun lleno de granos y pústulas de acné, que murmuró inseguro:

-Mhh…no estoy seguro, Draco…

Vaciló de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un gesto que hizo removerse la sangre del rubio, y susurró:

-Tengo que estar en Londres como muy tarde a las 7 y media de la mañana para llegar a tiempo a trabajar…

El rubio le aseguró con decisión, apretándole la mano y buscando intensamente sus ojos con los suyos:

-No me importa madrugar, James. Y…prometo no retrasarte, de veras.

Harry asintió y se puso en pié, dándole un último beso de buenas noches a Draco junto a la puerta, antes de encaminarse solo a su magnífico dormitorio. Se duchó con lentitud, y alivió su frustración bajo el agua caliente una vez más, gimiendo roncamente al notar el eco de las mismas sensaciones emanando del colgante de platino de su pecho.

Ya entre las lujosas sábanas, y vestido con el pijama de seda que Draco había dejado para él, Harry meditó una vez más sobre toda la situación. "¿Vamos muy rápido? No llevamos más que tres semanas juntos, pero tampoco es como si hubiese empezado a salir con un completo desconocido, no? Después de todo conozco a Draco hace años"

Aunque pareciera extraño, Draco había elegido estudios de Economía y Finanzas, además de un curso avanzado de Pociones, y había mantenido contacto con él durante sus estudios de Auror y su curso independiente en Criaturas. Aunque no siempre coincidan en las pocas clases que tenían en común – para adaptarse a su plan de estudios, ambos habían tenido que alternar entre los varios grupos de clases existentes en la Academia Superior – su vieja rivalidad había quedado por completo atrás, dando paso a una nueva relación, tras los juicios que acabaron enviando a Lucius Malfoy a Azkaban de por vida, evolucionando en una amistad, si no íntima, al menos cortés y correcta.

Pero su transformación le había llevado a distanciarse lentamente de todos, incluido Draco, adoptando un aire cada vez mas retraído y tímido, huyendo de la fama que como personaje púbico le envolvía y perseguía tenazmente, hasta que finalmente, había renunciado a iniciar el ejercicio como Auror, pese a haber superado con éxito y las mejores notas de los últimos siglos todos los cursos. Y Draco, humillado públicamente por muchos de sus compañeros por la relación de su padre con los mortífagos y su papel en la guerra, tampoco mantenía muchas relaciones personales fuera de un círculo de amigos muy reducido.

Harry nunca había dejado que nadie le insultase en su presencia, el rubio despertaba en él un extraño sentido caballeresco, demasiado Griffindor inclusive. Pero al finalizar los estudios, sus encuentros se habían ido distanciando, aunque Draco le enviaba regularmente correspondencia, extrañas cartas llenas de pequeñas trivialidades, anécdotas, con la ocasional pregunta suficientemente interesante como para hacerle acudir a un breve encuentro, y habían coincidido en alguna que otra ocasión en el Ministerio.

Pero Harry nunca había dejado que el innegable encanto del rubio Slytherin le subyugase. Era una norma en su vida no implicarse con gente conocida – los riesgos de quedar al descubierto eran demasiado grandes – por lo que su vida en el mundo mágico se hizo cada vez más y más reducida. Y ahora, Draco había saltado limpiamente la barrera entre las dos partes de su vida, entremezclándolas irremediablemente al parecer, y Harry no estaba seguro de que eso le disgustase realmente. Sonriendo, el moreno de ojos verdes se abandonó a un placentero sueño, lleno de ojos grises y labios de rosa, que se entreabrían con una sonrisa sensual, mostrando unos largos y afilados colmillos, de besos lentos y húmedos…


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno este es un capitulo muuy largo, y me ha costado horrores dejarlo a mi gusto! Espero que resuelva muchas dudas, aunque también espero que cree otras. Hay cartas, encuentros en reservados…paseos y helados. Algunos parecen preguntarse si en esta historia Harry es el dominante…para aclarar dudas, si, lo es. Pero eso no supone que Draco sea absolutamente siempre sumiso…No sé si os he liado mas o he aclarado las cosas, pero espero que os guste el capitulo.

HARRY POTTER, CABALLERO GRIFFINDOR AL RESCATE

Fiel a su promesa, Draco se abstuvo de molestar a su cachorro y le dejó dormir toda la noche, resintiéndose a la tentación. Sin embargo sus almohadas y sabanas de seda pagaron el precio de su disconfort, y acabaron llenas de desgarrones, maltratadas hasta que el rubio venteó su frustración. Por la mañana, cuando el Griffindor salió de la habitación, luciendo ojos azules, cabello rubio y tez pálida, sobre la base del cuerpo que usaba entre los mugles, le encontró esperando frente a su puerta, con rostro ansioso y expectante. James le dio un suave beso en los labios y dejó que Draco le condujese a las cocinas para su desayuno. Tras ser rápida y eficientemente servidos por los elfos, el joven mestizo miró su reloj de pulsera y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Hasta luego, Draco…

Susurró besándole por última vez, alterando súbitamente los latidos del joven, y se introdujo en la chimenea, desapareciendo en el familiar torbellino de llamas verdes.

Harry dio todas sus clases esa mañana, y en el descanso, y rompiendo sus propias reglas una vez más desde que empezara todo el asunto con Draco, se alimentó del primer chico que se le insinuó levemente. Su necesidad de sangre estaba creciendo notablemente, para compensar su frustración sexual, que no encontraba alivio alguno.

Más tarde, ya en su casa, a primera hora de la tarde, Harry encontró a una lechuza aguardando en el alfeizar de su cocina y se alarmó al reconocer al animal. Era una de las lechuzas de Draco, y murmuró preocupado:

-¿He sido descuidado hasta ese extremo?

Mientras retiraba el pergamino enrollado en la pata del ave y tendía a esta unas cuantas chucherías. Cuando abrió el pergamino, sin embargo, tan solo encontró una de las usuales cartas de Draco a Harry Potter, en la que este le requería sutilmente para una cita, con una plausible excusa.

"_**Estimado Harry,;**_

_**Ha llamado mi atención un posible nuevo interés para realizar una altruista donación. Pero la naturaleza del proyecto me es un tanto extraña,, por lo que me atrevo a solicitar tu inestimable consejo al respecto. Si estas disponible,, envíame el lugar y la fecha de tu elección para discutir la viabilidad a largo plazo de este nuevo proyecto.**_

_**Sinceramente y agradeciendo de antemano tu inestimable colaboración, **_

_**Draco Malfoy."**_

Lo cual, traducido al lenguaje ordinario significaba: "Hey, Harry; tengo un problema y estoy en un atolladero, necesito tu ayuda". El Griffindor meditó largamente la respuesta, usualmente nunca dejaba una carta de Draco sin contestar, y la lechuza aguardaba, instruida para llevar la respuesta de inmediato. Finalmente, en un trozo de pergamino hechizado para oler a Harry Potter –y solo a él, de la clase que usualmente usaba en su correspondencia ministerial oficial- , trazó unas breves líneas y envió una respuesta parcial al rubio, dándose algo más de tiempo para pensar.

"_Estimado Draco;_

Te hare llegar la fecha en cuanto pueda organizarme. Respecto al lugar, El Caldero Chorreante o Las Tres Escobas están bien, a menos que prefieras algún lugar más confortable. Como siempre, prefiero que nos encontremos por la tarde y aprovechar para tomar una cerveza. No hagas esa donación si no estás seguro, Draco.

Cordialmente,

Harry Potter."

Harry se metió en la ducha, intentando borrar lo más posible las huellas de su "aperitivo", y meditando sobre las dudas que Draco expresaba. Tal vez…ambos se habían precipitado. Pero realmente, el Slytherin estaba haciendo justo lo que le había pedido, y le llenó de nueva ilusión saber que él, o al menos el Harry Potter que Draco conocía, estaba entre los primeros a los que Draco deseaba ver de nuevo.

Aunque lo deseaba ardientemente, esa tarde no acudió a Malfoy Manor, aunque envió una cariñosa carta de disculpa, pero sí que se dejó caer por casa de Andrómeda, a visitar a Teddy, al que había tenido un tanto descuidado. Teddy saltó sobre sus pies en cuanto escuchó el sonido del motor acercándose y para cuando Harry llegó ante su puerta, estaba abriendo de par en par la entrada, llamando a su abuela.

-¡Harry, que agradable sorpresa! ¿Vas a quedarte a cenar?

Exclamó con alegría y sorpresa la bruja, descendiendo los escalones del porche mientras el moreno arrojaba al aire al chiquillo, que gritaba entusiasmado.

-Porfa, profa, profa….Haaarriiii…porfa Harriiii…

Con una carcajada sonora y llena de resonancias, el moreno arrojo de nuevo al aire al chiquillo, y exclamó con aire pensativo:

-Buueeenooo…si mi ahijado predilecto me lo pide adecuadamente…me lo pensaría…

Teddy rió mientras abrazaba el cuello de su padrino y susurró mimoso:

-Por favor, Padrino, quédate a cenar…

Harry asintió sonriendo, revolviendo el cabello color celeste del chiquillo, y este rebotó de alegría, arrastrándole al interior de la casa a enseñarle sus nuevos trabajos y proyectos escolares. Andrómeda meneó la cabeza. Era cierto que Harry no había pasado una noche en familia con ellos en varias semanas, pero no había faltado para llevar a Teddy al parque al salir de clase cómo cada jueves, y tampoco para hacer los deberes alguna tarde con el niño. Molly la había puesto al corriente de las últimas novedades, y la mujer se alegraba por Harry. El chico merecía encontrar alguien especial, que le amase por él mismo… y dejar por fin de huir de sí mismo.

Harry adoraba a su ahijado. Total y absolutamente. El niño era su debilidad y su orgullo, y cuando aun en shock tras la batalla, acudió a casa de la madura bruja a darle la brutal noticia, la dama, desgarrada de dolor, le había pedido que cuidara por un rato de Teddy, que aun no era más que un frágil bulto de carne rosada, con una pelusilla de cambiante color adornando su cabecita. El bebé comenzó a removerse y a lloriquear, súbitamente abandonado en manos de un total extraño, y percibiendo la tensión a su alrededor. Teddy empezó a llorar, un puchero compungido y lastimero, sus preciosos ojos color violeta llenos de enormes lágrimas de pena. Andrómeda no estaba en condiciones de ocuparse de él, se había retirado llorando entre los brazos de su marido Teodore, y Harry, apenas un adolescente aun, apretó aun más al niño en sus brazos, con delicadeza. Olfateando cuidadosamente, el bebé se había aferrado a sus cabellos con sus manos, hipando y haciendo muecas y lloros, y Harry supo lo que debía hacer, instintivamente y sin dudas. Sin vacilación, comenzó a acunar al chiquillo, cantándole suavemente, apoyándole sobre su corazón. Teddy dejó poco a poco de llorar y aun haciendo pucheros continuó mirando al extraño que cantaba y le mecía y sonrío. Una sonrisa vacilante y desdentada que a Harry le pareció la cosa más bonita del mundo y que hizo brotar sus propias lágrimas, retenidas hasta el momento. Harry sonrió suavemente y acarició con la yema del índice las mejillas del bebé, que comenzó a succionar suavemente usando su dedo de improvisado chupete, hasta quedarse adormilado. Acunándole contra su corazón, Harry había susurrado muy suavemente:

-Yo cuidaré de ti, cachorrillo, pequeño mío…

Y Teddy se había dormido pacíficamente entre sus brazos. Andrómeda no preguntó, pero durante unos meses, Harry se instaló con ellos, incapaz de separase del bebé y le vio volcar en Teddy el dolor y el amor que llevaba dentro. Cuando el niño creció un poco y se hizo más independiente, Harry se mudó a su vivienda, pero era evidente cada vez que Harry visitaba la casa, que era para el niño mucho más que un padrino, una especie de hermano mayor.

Los Tonks eran discretos y no se metían en su vida, y era algo que Harry agradecía enormemente. Durante el resto de la tarde, Andrómeda observó como Harry jugaba y peleaba fingidamente con su nieto en la alfombra del cuarto de juegos. Teddy tenía sangre de licántropo, y era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, más ágil y rápido que sus compañeros de clase. Y a veces, también más violento en sus juegos. Harry sabía cansarle, sin dejarle desmandarse, y era una bendición que pasase la tarde con el niño, ya que este dormiría de un tirón toda la noche.

Tras acostar al somnoliento chiquillo, el moreno se reunió con sus anfitriones, que le aguardaban para una última taza de té. Ted Tonks le ofreció una copa de jerez y el moreno aceptó agradecido. Con un murmullo suave, Andrómeda preguntó:

-¿Harry? Molly nos ha dado una agradable noticia…

El moreno asintió tomando un sorbo, una velada sonrisa iluminando sus facciones.

-Aun no hay nada claro, pero sí, creo que podría ser…

Ninguno de los dos adultos preguntó nada más al respecto, y finalmente, Harry se retiró al cuarto de invitados – había prometido llevar a Teddy al colegio en vez de recogerle por la tarde y era más fácil quedarse a dormir – y Andrómeda suspiró apretando la mano de su esposo.

Con Teddy felizmente en clases, Harry paso el resto del tiempo trabajando en el club y al llegar la tarde, se encaminó hacia su vivienda. La petición de Draco planteaba dificultades, pero Harry se puso manos a la obra, y pronto, en un rincón de su cocina, se fraguaban las pociones que necesitaría.

Ese viernes, Harry regresó a Malfoy Manor y encontró a un vehemente y nervioso rubio, deseando ponerle al corriente de sus primeras salidas y encuentros. Harry olía las esencias de otros sobre Draco y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener los celos y la posesividad que bullían repentinamente en él. "Draco solo tiene ojos para mí" se recordó a sí mismo una y otra vez, admirando aun más la fortaleza de ánimo del Slytherin ante su propia y aparente promiscuidad. El rubio, sin embargo, percibió su tensión y dejó a un lado los dados de hígado de cordero que estaba troceando, dejándolos reposar en la ligera marinada y se lavó las manos cuidadosamente en la pila.

Secándose las manos, el joven se acercó a él y murmuró, mirando a sus ojos negros, acunando entre sus manos el rostro anodino.

-¿Qué ocurre Cachorro?

Harry denegó suavemente y en silencio, jugueteó con el cabello de plata de Draco por un rato, antes de susurrar con una semisonrisa:

-Nada Draco, tan solo es que…no me había planteado que el… oírte hablar de otras personas podría hacerme sentir…celoso…

Los ojos de plata de Draco se dilataron ante las suaves palabras, olfateando el leve aroma punzante de los celos, diluido y sofocado, pero presente y sonrió con suavidad. Harry se empinó levemente para besarle y murmuró abrazándole con decisión:

-No pretendo ser…difícil, pero la idea de que puedo perderte me hace sentir…rabiosamente furioso…

Harry apretó el cuerpo entre sus brazos, y dejó que su físico cambiase, recobrando su aspecto natural, con excepción del rostro. Un ronco gruñido – celos, ira - brotó de su garganta, mientras Draco se acoplaba a su nueva figura, y murmuró posesivamente, ahora dominando ligeramente con su estatura al otro:

-Me está matando, Draco… imaginarte cerca de otros…sus manos tocándote, la idea me roe el corazón por dentro como una fiera hambrienta…

Luchar contra los instintos era cada vez más difícil, más duro. Con un suspiro ahogado y depositando un suave beso en el cabello de seda, Harry susurró, intentando que sus emociones fluyese en su voz, que se hizo ligeramente ronca y vibrante, como un ronroneo o un ligero gruñido.

-Sé muy bien por lo que pasas cada vez que nos encontramos…veo en tus ojos el dolor y los celos, Draco, y no sé si yo sería capaz de soportarlo tan… elegantemente como tú, mi Dragón. Te lo prometo Draco, por mucha gente que huelas sobre mí, no he estado con nadie…no quiero estar con nadie más que contigo…

Harry cerró los ojos, abrazando mas fuerte a Draco, que gemía entre sus brazos, apretando las mandíbulas para no morderle como deseaba, dejando pasar el deseo de tomar su sangre y su cuerpo, de marcarle como suyo…y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Con tal agonía, fuego líquido corriendo por sus venas, Harry susurró en una voz ahogada y llena de dolor:

-Quiero…quiero que esta farsa, esta red de mentiras que me envuelve y me atrapa acabe; quiero ser libre para estar contigo, Draco…no sabes cuánto lo deseó…

Aun confuso, pero gratamente reconfortado por el arrebato de celos, Draco se fundió literalmente con Harry, confortándole y dándole su presencia cálida y serena, su apoyo en lo que fuera, aunque las palabras del joven no aportaban más que nuevas dudas y temores a su mente, Draco entendió las violentas emociones tras ellas. Su Cachorro deseaba huir, escapar de algo en su vida, algo que ahora se interponía entre ambos…que les separaba… Con un gruñido grave y prolongado, apenas audible más que para oídos muy sensibles, el rubio hizo vibrar su pecho, desafiando inconsciente a la ignota amenaza, prometiendo sangre, dolor y muerte para todo aquel que osase tocar un solo pelo de James, de su Cachorro. El ronco sonido reverberante, la vibración transmitida a través de su pecho y las manos de Draco en su espalda, calmaron poco a poco al Griffindor, y el joven acalló una risa irónica.

Draco estaba actuando en esos momentos como un adulto frente a un cachorro asustado, haciéndose cargo de la defensa, incluso ante una amenaza incorpórea, como había hecho su madre con él de niño. Suspiró, despejando la cabeza de demasiadas emociones, y finalmente repuesto, dejó que sus manos se enredasen en el cabello de plata, tirando de él hasta que Draco le estuvo mirando directamente a los ojos, tan llenos de emociones.

-No puedo hacer lo que deseo, aun no, Draco…

Harry no lo dijo, pero la posibilidad de que Draco estuviese equivocado y eligiese finalmente a otro flotó entre ambos, como un frío fantasma. Sus ojos castaños se llenaron de fuego y centellearon con determinación, mientras su voz se hacía poco más que un susurró vehemente y desgarrado:

-Lucharé por ti, Dragón mío, con uñas y dientes, Draco…

Una promesa, a la que Draco se aferró con ilusión, para soportar lo que intuía aun le quedaba por recorrer en su camino para conquistar al joven. No es que dudase de que James estaba cada vez más por él, su olfato no podía engañarle en eso, es que el camino se planteaba empinado y lleno de espinas.

Durante un par de semanas, las cosas transcurrieron de forma semejante y para evitar más sufrimientos a Draco, que seguía reencontrándose con sus viejos amigos y conocidos, Harry optó por seguir una dieta "vegetariana" bebiendo tan solo sangre de animales. No era lo más palatable del mundo, pero era tolerable, aunque le forzaba a beber mucho más a menudo y a tener a mano su propia poción. La sed no se aplacaba por completo con sangre animal, al menos no con la sangre de animales ordinarios y usar su equilibrada mezcla, diseñada para permitirle espaciar sus sesiones de caza, se volvió imprescindible. Como cualquier criatura en pleno desarrollo, Draco también aumentó exponencialmente su ingesta de la "poción", la cuidadosa mezcla de sangres mágicas que Harry le suministrara y su aspecto físico se recuperó por completo.

El Slytherin había vuelto a escribir varias veces a Harry Potter, requiriéndole para fijar fecha a su cita, y tras un par de excusas, el moreno, finalmente le citó un miércoles en el Caldero Chorreante, eligiendo un día que anteriormente había fijado con Draco para cenar juntos en Malfoy Manor. Harry quería ver la reacción de Draco, estaba intrigado por como el rubio parecía ponerse nervioso con sus respuestas, y leyó la nota de disculpa del joven. Con aire despreocupado, pero tono levemente irritado, James emergió en la chimenea del despacho, para enfrentar a un azorado Draco Malfoy.

-Lo siento James, no pensé que me avisaría con tan poca antelación, pero es un buen amigo, quizás el mejor que tengo y realmente me gustaría verle…

Harry olió algo, algo más en la esencia del rubio y contuvo su sorpresa. "¿Había un ligero, levísimo matiz de nerviosismo en él? Seguramente estoy imaginando cosas…" Con ojos calmados, el joven mestizo susurró besando suavemente los labios de Draco:

-Hey, no pasa nada, Draco…lo comprendo, yo también tengo a veces compromisos que no puedo dejar a un lado…está bien que tus amigos se encuentren contigo de nuevo.

Draco sonrió, agradecido, y levemente confuso en su interior. Deseaba tanto volver a ver a Harry, era al primero al que había llamado…pero tampoco deseaba fallarle a James, ni perder la ocasión de pasar la velada con su amado. El joven sonrió una vez más y murmuró besándole suavemente:

-Tengo que trabajar Draco… ¿Nos vemos el viernes?

El rubio asintió devolviendo el beso y Harry desapareció en la chimenea. Cuando llegó a su casa, Harry comenzó los preparativos para el día siguiente. Se duchó meticulosamente, y después se dio un largo baño con poción limpiadora. Tras eso, y una vez seco, Harry se aplicó un hechizo para eliminar el olor de otras personas en su piel. La sensación no era agradable y dejaba su piel sensible e irritada – era una especie de peeling mágico - pero era la única manera de ocultar su identidad al olfato del rubio Slytherin un poco más.

Frotándose cuidadosamente crema hidratante para aliviar el disconfort, el moreno se acostó en unas sabanas limpias y desodorizadas, y suspiró preparándose mentalmente para un día aburrido y largo. No podía encontrarse con nadie de su círculo muggle habitual, aunque tal vez, una visita rápida al Ministerio justo antes de acudir a su cita, fuese oportuna, tan solo para refrescar los olores que estaban impregnados en las ropas que empleaba como Harry Potter…

Vestido con una sencilla túnica, de aspecto ordinario sobre unos vaqueros y una camiseta holgada y detrás de sus eternas gafas, Harry entró en el Caldero Chorreante, la capucha de la túnica calada sobre el rostro. Draco le esperaba en un rincón oscuro de la antesala del Caldero Chorreante, cubierto por su capa de viaje, el rostro semioculto en la penumbra. Los olores de sus amigos y empleados del Ministerio, así como el olor a Harry Potter impregnaban las ropas del moreno, y ayudarían a mantener su identidad a salvo, incluso del perspicaz olfato del rubio.

El Griffindor notó que Draco estaba nervioso, impaciente incluso, por su olor, y sonrió cuando el otro olfateo discretamente en su dirección. Levantándose, el joven se encaminó por el oscuro corredor hacia uno de los reservados, y entró sin decir palabra, dejando la puerta abierta para Harry que caminaba un par de pasos detrás de él.

Tras estrecharse las manos, intercambiar vanas trivialidades por un rato frente a unas cervezas de mantequilla –Draco no solía ser muy directo, después de todo, era un Slytherin, no? - Harry se recostó contra el asiento de su banco y murmuró, mirando fijamente a los ojos plateados de Draco con curiosidad:

-Tú dirás, Draco, ¿Qué es lo que realmente ocurre?

El Slytherin jugueteó con los cordones de su capucha, desabrochándolos sin contestar, meditando la respuesta cuidadosamente. Esbozando una ligera pero sincera sonrisa, el rubio susurró suavemente:

-Directo al grano, como siempre, no Harry?

-Como siempre, Draco.

Retrucó el moreno, devolviendo una sonrisa a su vez. El rubio titubeó visiblemente. "Quizás esto no es tan buena idea después de todo". Con un suspiro, y en voz baja, murmuró:

-Ejem…esto…mmhh…se trata de…un amigo…

"¡Oh por Merlín! ¡¿Acabo de decir ESO?" Draco deseó que la tierra se lo tragara, repentinamente y sin remisión, y un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas de alabastro, mientras la vergüenza y el bochorno llenaban sus ojos de sombras y luces, obligándole a bajar ligeramente la mirada. Harry enarcó ostensiblemente una negra ceja, y murmuró casi inaudiblemente – al menos para un humano normal - y entre dientes con evidente incredulidad y cierta ironía:

-Oh…siempre se trata de un amigo…

Pero no se movió de su lugar y tan solo tocó con la varita la carta de bebidas, reclamando una nueva ronda y animó a Draco a continuar, acomodándose aun mejor y haciendo un expresivo gesto con la mano. Las nuevas bebidas aparecieron, reemplazando los vasos semivacíos, y aproximando la nueva cerveza hacia él, sin tocarla, jugueteando con ella, el rubio murmuró, recobrando parcialmente su presencia de ánimo:

-Mi…amigo ha conocido a alguien…alguien que le gusta mucho…pero esa persona es…un hombre lobo…

Draco se aventuró a mirar directamente a los ojos verdes, temeroso, haciendo una pausa, y ante la mirada calmada y curiosa del moreno, alentado, prosiguió su discurso más animadamente, notando la leve reacción de sorpresa en el olor del Griffindor.

-Este hombre lobo…dice que mi amigo es su pareja… pero él no está seguro, y además…Bueno, le asusta un poco pensar en que pasaría…bueno en como…

Draco se sonrojó súbitamente hasta las orejas y susurró tras tragar saliva un par de veces:

-No sabe que puede pasar si las cosas se ponen, mmh… ya sabes, más…

-¿Intimas?

Apuntó el Griffindor, apiadándose finalmente del apuro de Draco. Este asintió, tragando una vez más saliva y susurró casi inaudiblemente:

-No sabe si puede ser…peligroso…

Harry asintió, la cara seria, y durante unos momentos meditó las respuestas para Draco en silencio. Sus dudas eran razonables. Las cosas entre ellos estaban subiendo de temperatura rápidamente, y aunque en la última luna llena, Draco se negó a admitirle en la Mansión, suplicándole que le dejara solo esas noches, era evidente que tal vez ninguno de los dos hubiera podido resistir los impulsos bajo el influjo de la luna. Era normal que estuviese asustado de lastimarle sin querer, después de todo, los hombres lobo tenían fama de incontrolables, y que temiese perder el control, pese a la ayuda de las pociones. Tomo un ligero trago de la cerveza de mantequilla y dejándole en la mesa, miró a Draco y comenzó a darle su respuesta. O al menos, la que podía darle, ya que ni él ni el rubio eran realmente licántropos, pero la mayoría de criaturas mágicas se regían por instintos similares.

-Bueno, en primer lugar, salvo las tres noches de luna llena, un hombre lobo es perfectamente seguro y no representa peligro alguno. Y con poción matalobos, e incluso con otras pociones alternativas aunque menos conocidas, eso puede ser perfectamente solventado.

Draco bebió sus palabras, sus ojos fijos en los suyas y el moreno prosiguió.

-Aunque yo no recomendaría a nadie molestar a alguien en quien un licántropo tenga un interés personal ya sea familiar, de amistad o romántico. Como casi todas las criaturas mágicas, tienden a ser celosamente posesivos y muy protectores de lo que consideran suyo, y como muchas de ellas, son incapaces de lastimar a sus parejas o hijos, Draco…

El rubio asintió inconscientemente, sus ojos embelesados en su contemplación, apoyándose ligeramente sobre un codo, reclinando la cabeza en su mano.

-Los licántropos son monógamos por naturaleza, y solo tienen un autentico compañero, una pareja. A veces su pareja no les acepta y les rechaza, y en ese caso, difícilmente lograran olvidarla por el resto de su vida, ya que solo la muerte puede deshacer el vínculo. Sin embargo, a lo largo de su vida pueden unirse con otras personas compatibles, porque no siempre son afortunados y encuentran a su otra mitad. Si ese es el caso, no hay nexo, un vínculo verdadero entre ellos, aunque normalmente el lobo será muy leal a esa persona, y la tratara como si fuese su verdadera pareja de enlace. Son monógamos y celosos, no lo olvides, Draco.

Tras un nuevo trago, estudiando las reacciones de Draco, Harry le vio vacilar bajo su apariencia fría y calmada. Con una voz baja y algo tensa, llena de preocupación, el rubio preguntó, aparentando una mera curiosidad intelectual:

-¿Cómo…como se sabe si…?

-¿Si eres la pareja de un hombre lobo?

Susurró el moreno, alzando una ceja. Draco asintió y una sonrisa iluminó los ojos verdes cuando este contestó calmadamente.

-Él te lo dirá Draco. Querrá reclama a su pareja, vincularse a él o ella, por el resto de su vida. Son muy posesivos, como casi todas las criaturas…y el sexo con ellos es…imaginativo e intenso…incluso salvaje en ocasiones.

Durante un buen rato, el rubio meditó en silencio sus palabras, y tomó un sorbo automáticamente, sin pensar, mientras sus emociones relampagueaban como un torbellino. Una sombra de duda velaba sus facciones, mezclada al miedo y el Slytherin hizo una nueva pregunta;

-¿Y qué ocurre cuando…

Tragó saliva, los tormentosos ojos grises mirando fijamente a los aparentemente trasparentes y engañosamente luminosos ojos verdes y susurró:

-…cuando el lobo amaba a otra persona antes de ser transformado?

"Eso…eso no me lo esperaba!" Pensó Harry, que estudió las reacciones de Draco con más detenimiento. El rubio estaba confuso, algo asustado, pero también interesado…en él. Sus pupilas estaban levemente dilatadas, y su respiración era ligeramente contenida, delatando una incipiente excitación…muy leve y contenida pero real. Por unos instantes, Harry se sintió indiscutiblemente desconcertado, después ligeramente celoso -de sí mismo?- y finalmente, cuando los repentinos sentimientos dieron paso a la plena comprensión …halagado. Su rostro se distendió en una sonrisa cuidadosa - después de todo, Harry Potter no sabía realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo en la vida sentimental de Draco – y murmuró con suavidad, relajándose un poco más, explorando el rostro del otro con evidente curiosidad.

-Bueno… en la mayoría de los casos, el lobo asume los sentimientos del humano, aceptando a este como su pareja…

El moreno vio palidecer al otro y escuchó acelerarse los latidos de su corazón, debatiéndose entre dos impulsos, hacia Harry y hacia James. Sin embargo, antes de que el rubio pudiera expresar la pregunta que pugnaba por brotar de sus labios, Harry añadió con seguridad, una leve sonrisa aflorando tímida en sus labios:

-Pero no siempre es así. En muy pocas y contadas excepciones, el lobo elige a una persona completamente diferente. Los sentimientos pueden ser contradictorios, pero el hombre lobo se verá atraído hacia esta nueva pareja irremediablemente. A veces creemos amar a alguien, tan solo porque no hemos descubierto el verdadero amor, Draco.

El rubio asintió en silencio, pensativo y su mirada se perdió en el vacío durante un rato. Con un casi inaudible suspiro, giró los ojos de nuevo hacia los de Harry y murmuró apagadamente:

-Sabes, Harry? Creo que…mi amigo lo va a pasar mal…Yo sé que este hombre lobo estaba…enamorado de otra persona, aunque por lo que dice, ahora está aun mas coladito por él.

La confesión lleno de secreto orgullo el corazón del moreno, aunque los ojos del rubio se oscurecieron de pena y su expresión se hizo triste.

-¡Ojala las cosas no fueran siempre tan complicadas, Harry!

El Griffindor se prometió volcarse por entero en Draco, sin más dudas, en cuanto el joven estuviese listo para su iniciación. Draco le dedicó una mirada llena de anhelo y desesperanza, y apuró el resto de su cerveza en completo silencio. Hundió los hombros, y dejando flotar sus ojos por la ajada superficie de la mesa murmuró:

-Realmente te aprecio, Harry. Y siento haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo, pero después de la muerte de mi madre…

El rubio tragó saliva un par de veces, luchando con un sollozo y una lágrima afloró en sus ojos, brillando en la oscuridad. Viendo su desconsuelo, Harry no dudó de que los sentimientos de Draco por él eran anteriores a su transformación, y se preguntó cómo era que nunca había notado nada. Si era sincero consigo mismo, sus propias emociones por el rubio nunca habían sido imparciales, y si no hubiese tratado tan férreamente de reprimir su propia naturaleza, para pasar desapercibido, si hubiese dejado ir sus instintos…Harry ocultó una feral sonrisa. Él era de Draco y Draco era suyo. ¡Y hay del que se atreviese a interponerse!. Pero lo importante, era evitarle más angustias, más sufrimientos innecesarios, consolarle y no permitir que sufriese de esa manera. Deslizándose hasta sentarse junto a él, el moreno murmuró con suavidad, sonriendo:

-Hey, Draco. Lo comprendo. Vamos, estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien.

Draco le miró, los ojos húmedos y entonces, el Griffindor añadió haciendo relucir sus ojos y ensanchando la sonrisa, cubriendo con su mano en un ligero apretón tranquilizador la de del otro:

-Además…adviértele a ese lobo que si juega con…los sentimientos… de tu amigo, Harry Potter en persona se encargara de colocarle un bozal y una correa que no van a gustarle ¿Para qué si no están los amigos?

Esto pareció animar al Slytherin, que aunque no confesó lo que realmente le sucedía, dejó a un lado mucha de la pretensión y se enzarzó en más y mas preguntas, haciendo reír a carcajadas a veces al moreno con su ingenuidad y otras sonrojándole cuando preguntó por su vida social. Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry no le iba abandonar, que sería su amigo contra viento y marea, y que siempre podría contar con él. Para lo que fuese. Tanto cambió su ánimo, que finalmente acabaron picando informalmente en un pequeño café de Diagon Alley, compartiendo risas. El rubio paseó pensativo tras despedirse de Harry con un cordial abrazo, contemplando los escaparates.

"Tal vez es mejor así. Harry…nunca podría sentir lo mismo…esto nunca pudo ser…pero es mi mejor amigo, el mejor que nunca tendré. Y cuando por fin le cuente lo que me pasó, entenderá probablemente mejor que nadie lo que me sucede."

Pidió su helado favorito en Florean Fortscue y caminó saboreando la crema de yogurt con trozos de fresa natural y virutas de chocolate negro. Pero ni siquiera la golosina logró animarle por completo. Se detuvo frente al escaparate del Emporio de la Lechuza y meditó, mirando sin ver las lechuzas tras el cristal.

"Al menos, mis sentimientos por James son reales…verdaderos"

Sonrió, animado por la idea, y comenzó un largo paseo, y realizó varias pequeñas compras impulsivas, fruslerías y antojos. Finalmente, el joven regresó a la mansión, muy cansado y añorando a su cachorro. Se sentía extrañamente culpable, pese a la inocencia de su salida, y decidió escribirle una carta a James, tratando de ordenar sus propias ideas en ella.

"_Querido Cachorro;_

_Como sabes, esta tarde tenia qué reunirme con un amigo, un amigo que era, y que es, muy especial e importante para mí. Después de pasar la tarde con él, y aunque ahora sé que siempre tendrá un lugar en mi vida, como mi mejor amigo, ve con claridad que lo que siento por ti es diferente._

_Te amo James, y siempre te amare, por encima de todas las cosas._

_Siempre tuyo, Draco Malfoy""_

Selló el pergamino, y fue a buscar su lechuza favorita.

-Hola, Beauty…tengo una carta para ti…

Ululando el animal le miró con sus grandes ojos amarillos y le picó en la oreja, afectuosamente.

-¿Sabes ese chico que pasa a veces la noche aquí conmigo? ¿Mi Cachorro? La carta es para él, pero no se la dirección ni su nombre….

Hinchando el pecho y esponjando las plumas, la lechuza tendió la pata ululando suavemente, y Draco ató le pergamino a su pata, acariciándole plumaje y alabando al ave por ser tan inteligente y diligente. Su corazón voló con ella, al verla partir rauda hacia el horizonte, y se aferró a sus sentimientos, a la certeza que le daban, a la idea de que James era su pareja, aceptándose un poco más a sí mismo, calmadas muchas de sus dudas por su buen amigo Harry. Picoteó algo, recostándose en su diván con un libro entre las manos, aguardando la respuesta o tal vez, la visita de James.

Harry regresó directo a su casa tras su cita, y estaba preparándose la cena cuando la lechuza aterrizó en el alfeizar de su ventana. Era una de las de Draco y Harry alzó una ceja con interés. Le dio un trozo de bacón al ave y la acarició, ofreciéndole agua, mientras desataba el pergamino, susurrando:

-Eres muy lista, verdad? ¿Te has dado cuenta de quién soy realmente?

La lechuza ululó satisfecha, tragando la comida con agradecimiento y el moreno le dio otra tira de bacón, murmurando:

-¿Vas a esperar, vedad?

Se sentó en un banco y abrió el sello, desplegando el pergamino, aspirando el aroma de la carta. Ver escrita la declaración de Draco le hizo sonreír de nuevo, verle elegir al desconocido de vida dudosa sobre el mago famoso y de buena fama, aunque ambos eran en realidad dos caras de la misma persona, y ninguno de los dos era realmente él. Su verdadero yo estaba un poco a medio camino, más cerca quizás de los tintes oscuros, ocultando, impidiendo ver a los demás la bondad de muchas de sus acciones, Draco no era como el resto de la gente, él no le juzgaría.

Draco era su compañero. Y lo amaba a él, a su verdadero ser, no a la imagen falsa y edulcorada que mantenía para los demás. Y eso era todo lo que el Griffindor necesitaba para ser feliz. O casi todo. Con un rápido gesto, trazó unas letras en el dorso de la carta y firmó, una sola frase, y la rúbrica:

"Te amo, Draco. Tu cachorro"

La lechuza partió con su respuesta, y Harry durmió plácidamente, después de masturbarse a placer pensando en su rubio compañero y futuro amante.


	11. Chapter 11

Vamos llegando a algún sitio! Y las pobres almohadas son las perjudicadas!

Siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero no he tenido tiempo.

Para futuros Fics, ¿Qué os apetece:

Creature

Título provisional El pequeño Vampiro. VampireHP/DM y RL/SB/SS ambientado en 6º curso.

Quimera DM/HPcreature Draco retorna a Hogwart como profesor, abandonando en parte su carrera como jugador, para encontrar a una impactante criatura entre sus muros. Una quimera que va a capturar su corazón. ( En ejecución)

No Creature

Oscuridad HP/DM Violencia, violaciones, sexo no consensual TR/HP TR/DM TR/DM/HP ambientado después del final de la guerra (Completo)

Forjando Confianza HP/DM Una última pelea, y un duro castigo. Pero el hechizo destinado a hacerles dejar de pelear, ha hecho mucho más por ellos. Les ha convertido primero en amigos, y después en amantes.(Completo)

Memorias perdidas. Forjando Confianza. HP/DM Todo ha salido mal…horriblemente mal y Harry no le recuerda. Y Draco se enfrenta a una decisión que puede cambiar su vida para siempre. Y la de Harry también. MPreg (Completo)

REVELACIONES

Harry resistió el impulso de retornar a Malfoy Manor, pero el viernes a mediodía, tras finalizar sus clases, recogió el maletín que había preparado con ropas muggles para el fin de semana, y algunas túnicas, todas ellas ropas que estaba seguro que Draco nunca le había visto como Harry. El también había dejado por fin libres los instintos y sentimientos que Draco le inspiraba. Pese a que inicialmente su impulso hacia él era menor –años de reprimir sus verdaderos deseos tenían ese efecto cuando uno se enfrenta a lo que realmente quiere- ahora no podía negarlo. Y el sabor de esa única gota de sangre…Era un sabor exquisito, delicioso, lo más intenso y a la vez sutil que había probado nunca y no podía esperar a que llegara el momento de volver a tomarla de nuevo y reclamar a su pareja, su compañero.

Su casa quedó pulcramente ordenada, recogidas todas las pertenencias del antiguo Harry Potter, cualquier objeto que pudiera identificarle guardado a buen recaudo en un arcón que ni siquiera Draco podría abrir, y este, escondido bajo su cama. Las ropas, los viejos libros escolares, fotos, incluso su escoba y su capa… todo fue guardado. Llegaría el momento en que Draco conocería toda la verdad, incluso esa, y entonces, juntos, podrían decidir que deseaban para el futuro… Cuando entró en la chimenea, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Desde ese momento, quedaba abierta la conexión entre ambas casas y por lo tanto, Draco era bienvenido para la ocasional visita a "La Buhardilla". Con una sonrisa y una botella de vino de hielo alemán en el bolsillo de su capa, emergió en la chimenea de Malfoy Manor, y ni la mareante espiral de llamas verdes logró hacer que su ánimo se enfriara.

Era muy temprano aun, y Draco no le esperaba hasta más cerca de la hora de la cena, así que cuando las barreras de la mansión le alertaron de su llegada, Draco estaba un poco desprevenido. Descalzo, se apresuró por el pasillo hacia el antiguo despacho de su padre, y abrió la puerta. James se sacudía la ceniza, agitando la larga melena castaña, sedosa y ondulada, que lucia rojiza bajo la suave luz del fuego. La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó, y por un instante, su nariz se arrugó captando los olores extraños que cubrían a su amante, aunque últimamente ninguno de ellos llevaba asociado el aroma del sexo. El joven no dijo nada, su Cachorro no le había contado todos los detalles de su trabajo, pero Draco sabía que trabajaba en el mundo muggle, y que era entrenador de alguna clase de deporte y que cierto...contacto entre él y sus alumnos era inevitable e imprescindible. (Harry mantenía en completo secreto para el mundo mágico su actividad en el mundo muggle, así que era seguro contarle eso a Draco) Así que el rubio le besó con suavidad. Abrazándole y profundizando el beso, Harry susurró en sus labios, acariciando con sutileza sus esbeltas caderas por encima de la ropa:

-Te he echado mucho de menos, Draco…

El rubio le besó de nuevo y le acarició le cabello, y Harry también tuvo que reprimir la urgencia de preguntar sobre los aromas ajenos que cubrían la piel de Draco. Sus propios celos hicieron que sus ojos fulguraron con un extraño brillo rojizo por un segundo, sin que Draco lo percibiera. Sus manos envolvieron la esbelta cintura y le atrajeron aun más contra su cuerpo, plegándole a cada rincón del suyo. Por primera vez, Harry dejó casi plenamente libres sus instintos, ligeramente desbocados a esas alturas, y con un súbito impulso, atrapó al Slytherin contra la pared. El brusco impacto arrancó un gemido de la garganta de Draco - más de sorpresa que de otra cosa – pero respondió con igual vehemencia a su asalto, excitado por los aromas procedentes de su pareja. Un ramalazo incitante de amargos celos, profuso y picante deseo, sabrosa posesividad en cantidad abundante, y exuberante y dulce amor a raudales se conjugaban para formar el más exquisito de los perfumes, avivando sus propios instintos.

En un pequeño movimiento instintivo, alzó una pierna sobre la cadera de Harry, y cuando este le aferró posesivamente del muslo, se colgó por completo de su cuello, y enlazó los tobillos detrás del firme trasero del Griffindor. Un gruñido salvaje brotó de la garganta de Harry, sus colmillos se alargaron…y estuvo a punto de morder la suave piel de la garganta de Draco, que se mecía agitando su erección contra la suya, con total abandono. Se contuvo, sin embargo, y aplastó al rubio contra la pared, buscando mas soporte, mientras ambos se retorcían y frotaban rítmicamente uno contra otro, besándose con absoluto frenesí. En ese plan, y cuando Harry rozó apenas con su poder la magia de Draco, tan solo insinuándole que lo quería todo de él, ambos alcanzaron en cuestión de minutos una explosiva liberación, en medio de roncos gruñidos y aullidos, el poder de ambos centelleando y bullendo, rozando tímidamente al del otro, prolongando y reforzando su placer. Jadeantes, con el rubio lamiendo y chupeteando con languidez su garganta, aun colgado del cuello de James, y este apoyándose cada vez más en la pared en busca de soporte, recobraron poco a poco el aliento.

Cuando Harry creyó que su voz volvía a estar bajo su control, murmuró en el oído del rubio, ligeramente avergonzado de su momentánea pérdida de control.

-Lo siento Draco…no quería…asaltarte así…

El rubio alzó un poco su cara del hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su cachorro, los ojos dilatados y enturbiados de placer, lo justo para que su voz no fuese ahogada contra la tibia piel del otro y recorrió un caminito de besos hasta su mandíbula, hasta cubrir su firmes labios rojos con los suyos con mas besos húmedos y lentos, acallando sus disculpas.

-No hay nada que reprochar, Cachorro…Lo deseaba tanto como tú y…me ha encantado…de veras…

Sus caderas se movieron con suavidad contra las de Harry, y le besó de nuevo, una vez más, aferrado con ambas manos a su cuello. Tras unos momentos de suaves caricias mutuas, y pese a que la situación era fundamentalmente placentera y estupenda, el rubio susurró:

-Mmh…no es que no me guste esto…¡Oh James!

Un beso particularmente intenso en el cuello le interrumpió por un momento, y por un rato, Draco no pudo ni pensar, tan solo sentir la caricias de Harry, sus labios succionando y mordisqueando en su yugular, su Cachorro devorándole…

-Cachorro…estoy pegajoso…

Su leve tono de reproche y queja hizo reír ligeramente a Harry, que finalmente separó su ansiosa boca del plenamente comestible y devorable cuello del rubio, tras dejarle una gran marca rojiza en la blanca piel, la huella de su boca impresa en ella.

-Supongo que se impone una ducha pues…

Harry se dejó llevar por el instinto y cargó a Draco firmemente entre sus brazos, llevándole escaleras arriba, provocando una respuesta evidente en el ánimo del otro, que se sonrojó levemente, súbitamente interesado, aunque su cuerpo era incapaz de reaccionar con tanta presteza tras el brutal orgasmo. Apenas llegaron al dormitorio del Griffindor, Harry comenzó a desnudarse, tras dejarle muy suavemente en la cama, como si Draco fuese la más delicada porcelana. El Slytherin se mojó los ya enrojecidos labios, devorándole con ojos brillantes, que súbitamente destellaron con el fuego de la sangre cuando su amante comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, sonriendo taimado como el gato que se ha comido el canario.

Besándose sin descanso, se metieron en la ducha y se acariciaron bajo los chorros de agua humeantes. Pese a que ambos estaban de nuevo dispuestos, el Griffindor no dejó que las cosas se caldeasen demasiado y susurró con voz ronca cargada de promesas en el oído del rubio, maliciosamente:

-Shh…cálmate Dragón…

Le lamio lentamente los labios y añadió con ojos llenos de deseo, brillando inusitadamente:

-Tengo otros planes para esta noche, Draco.

El rubio se sonrojó aun más, aunque sus mejillas ya estaban encendidas y por un instante, sus ojos eludieron la mirada maliciosa de los ojos castaños de su cachorro. Temblando entre sus brazos, el joven luchó por contener los alterados latidos de su corazón, que amenazaba con reventar su pecho. Había tal determinación, tanta intensidad en aquellos ojos y esa voz…su aroma prometía tantas y tantas cosas!

Los elfos había dejado ropa para él en la cama de James, y ambos se vistieron con rapidez. Bajaron a las cocinas, enlazados de las manos, compartiendo besos suaves y miradas cargadas de emociones, y Draco se esmeró más que nunca con la cena. Necesitaba que fuese…perfecta. Una ensalada y un plato de pollo aderezado con una ligera salsa de arándanos eran su propuesta para la noche, y pronto ambos estuvieron enredando por la gran cocina.

Harry no comió mucho - su estómago clamaba por otra cosa – y el rubio temió que la cena no fuese de su agrado. Con crecientes dudas, se atrevió a preguntarle, levemente mortificado, tras verle juguetear con la comida una vez más.

-¿Acaso…no te gusta? ¿He hecho algo mal?

El Griffindor denegó sonriendo y susurró tomando una pequeño bocado rezumante del espeso jugo desprendido por los arándanos rojos.

-Esta delicioso, de veras, pero…me apetece algo diferente…

Su expresión se llenó de picardía, sus ojos reluciendo una vez más y el rubio no supo muy bien que pensar. Por un lado, James parecía esta insinuando que estaba más interesado en el sexo que en la comida…pero entonces…¿Por qué detener su encuentro de antes? Pero algo le decía que había algo más…su olor…estaba evidentemente interesado, pero no tanto como para no pensar en nada más…Los ojos de plata de Draco le estudiaban con curiosidad y expectación, evidentemente tratando de desentrañar su disposición y Harry aparto suavemente el plato. Con voz ronca murmuró tendiéndole la mano:

-Vamos… demos un paseo…antes de tomar el postre…

Draco se puso en pie con él y cogió la mano del otro. Con paso seguro, Harry les condujo a los jardines y para su asombro le guió con precisión hasta los establos, atravesando el prado. Era un lugar hermoso y ordenado, limpio, que olía a dulce hierba seca y a algo almizclado. Encontraron un par de vacas, caballos, cabras y ovejas, conejos y numerosas aves de corral. Los animales se alteraron ligeramente ante su presencia, pero pronto se tranquilizaron. En una de las cuadras, un poney, probablemente la montura infantil de Draco, engordaba pacíficamente en su vejez, en una casa donde desde hacía mucho tiempo no había jinetes para él. El animal, grueso, paticorto y rechoncho, asomó la cabeza curioso, observándoles pasar.

Harry susurró, tirando de él hasta colocarle frente al box del obeso animal:

-Te prometí que te lo explicaría todo…y creo que ya estás listo, que ya estamos listos los dos.

Abrió la puerta de la cuadra, y entró, tirando de Draco hacia él. Tendió la mano con suavidad al poney y apenas le tocó, el animal entrecerró los ojos y se relajó, totalmente inmóvil, aparentemente sumido en el sueño, moviendo apenas fláccidamente la espesa y larga cola.

-¿Sientes los latidos, Dragón, justo aquí?

Sus dedos se deslizaron por la yugular del animal y su voz adquirió un matiz casi hipnótico. Harry usó una ínfima parte de su poder para sugestionar a Draco, y esta empezó a sentir la sed, sin miedo ni presiones, cada vez más acuciantemente. Harry le colocó frente al animal, y se situó justo detrás de él, susurrándole roncamente al oído:

-¿Puedes notar su calor? Vamos…un poco más cerca…

Los colmillos de Draco comenzaron a alargarse y sin soltarle, el Griffindor giró para colocarse al otro lado del cuello del animal, mirándole a los ojos. Draco vio los ojos orlados de rojo de James …y los enormes colmillos que destacaban en su sonrisa.

-Vamos Draco…yo te enseñaré…

Harry deslizó una mano sobre el cuello y el pelaje desapareció de la zona, dejando un parche de piel desnuda, donde la gruesa vena latía tentadora. La ligera sugestión anulaba la angustia, o el miedo de Draco, relegándolos al fondo de su mente…Girando de nuevo, para situarse a su lado, y con una última y tentadora sonrisa maliciosa, los colmillos se clavaron en la piel después de varios lengüetazos. El olor de la sangre termino de desquiciar los instintos del rubio, que imitó topemente el gesto y mordió, mejilla con mejilla con el moreno.

Con un ronco gruñido de territorialidad, el Griffindor murmuró aflojando momentáneamente la presa lo justo para poder gruñir entre dientes, la sangre goteando de entre sus labios apenas entreabiertos.

-La presa es mía Draco…pero puedes alimentarte conmigo hasta que aprendas a cazar…

Harry retomó su presa y Draco continuó mordiendo y cabeceando ligeramente, su ansia por obtener más y más sangre, la competencia y presencia del otro…lo que fuese, haciéndole tratar de engullir rápidamente su ración antes de que se la arrebatasen…gruñendo ligeramente en el fondo de su garganta todo el rato…El gruñido subió de tono, volviéndose casi amenazante cuando el otro soltó su mordisco y lamiendo brevemente las punciones gruño con energía:

-Déjalo ahora.

La sed de Draco no estaba saciada, y la urgencia de desgarrar el tejido para lograr más de aquella dulce sangre era grande. Con un movimiento lateral de cabeza, agrandó innecesariamente la herida, ignorado las advertencias del otro. Un rugido furioso surgió de la garganta de su…¿rival o compañero? Y el rubio soltó la presa, listo para luchar por ella. Instintos primarios dominaban su comportamiento, la sed en esos instantes su principal necesidad. Pero por encima de su necesidad de alimentarse, en cuanto soltó la presa, reconoció que el que se le enfrentaba era James, su cachorro y se retrajo. No quería lastimarlo, pero tampoco abandonar la presa… James susurró mirándole a los ojos en tono levemente reprobatorio:

-Lo haces mal Dragón. No hay que hacer daño… solo tomar lo que necesitas... Nada más…

La leve reprimenda aclaró las ideas de Draco que le miró con atención, los ojos teñidos de rojos. Sin perderle de vista, se inclinó y lamio la heridas dejadas por el rubio, cerrándolas hasta tener de nuevo una pedazo de piel casi intacto, con unas leves marcas. La voz volvió a ser suave y ronca, acariciadora, cariñosa y dulce, aunque llena de poder, dictando precisas instrucciones:

-Busca la vena con la punta de la lengua…siente el pulso bajo la piel…

Draco se inclinó sin romper el contacto visual, e hizo lo que James le decía, y notó la palpitante yugular. El instinto le hizo lamer una y otra vez, el otro mestizo sonrió, mostrando los afilados colmillos aun sanguinolentos:

-Eso es…muy bien…las caricias y la saliva adormecerán los nervios de la piel…

Finalmente, cuando Draco tuvo la piel bajo su boca completamente bañada en saliva, y sus colmillos comenzaban a doler con la necesidad acuciante de morder, Harry murmuró con suavidad:

-Y ahora, sitúa los colmillos en la vena justo a ambos lados…y muerde.

Draco hizo lo que le pedían, y un suave flujo de dulce sangre llenó su boca, no tanta que no pudiese tragarla, ni demasiado escasa, forzándole a morder más. Harry se inclinó sobre él y lamió su mejilla, arrancándole un suave gruñido de satisfacción y comenzó a preparar una zona justo al lado de él, mientras Draco ronroneaba casi como un gato, los ojos entrecerrados. Se alimentaron con calma, hasta que el Griffindor murmuró con suavidad tras cerrar las heridas de su propio mordisco:

-Ya basta Dragón mío. ¿No querrás matarlo, verdad?

Relamiéndose los labios, obediente, el rubio soltó la presa y lamió las pequeñas heridas, hasta que estas se cerraron por completo, observado por su compañero. Casi con frenesí, su Cachorro le besó y Draco se abandonó al beso. Al parecer, James y él compartían algo más, y Draco ya no estaba siquiera seguro de ser un hombre lobo. Pero todo le daba igual. James le estaba besando, y al parecer con verdadero entusiasmo, eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Su propio deseo era más intenso que nunca, y dejó que su amante le condujera hasta una cuadra vacía, repleta de heno.

Sobre el fragante heno, los jóvenes se desnudaron apresuradamente y se abrazaron con pasión rodando sobre las briznas secas de hierba, una y otra vez. Con manos firmes y sujetándole bajo su cuerpo, el Griffindor se encargó de que su compañero alcanzase un orgasmo intenso y apenas el rubio gritó de placer, arqueándose bajo el, su propio placer se desencadenó, tan solo viendo gemir y retorcerse al rubio entre sus brazos, sonrojado de placer, ahíto de sangre.

Harry se acomodó con Draco entre sus brazos, y descansaron durante un rato. Cuando estuvieron más relajados, el joven Griffindor aplicó un hechizo de limpieza, deshaciéndose de los pegajosos restos de sus actividades, y tras vestirse lentamente, ambos regresaron a la Mansión. Harry comenzó a instruirle cautelosamente sobre su verdadera naturaleza, revelando lo que eran. Y que nunca debía matar a sus víctimas, ya que su poder le permitía seducirlas y dominarlas para beber, sin tener que recurrir a lastimarlas.

-Si matas al que te brinda y da la vida, Draco, vas perdiendo poco a poco tu humanidad, Draco, y al final tú alma muere y te conviertes en algo frío e insensible, que no está completamente vivo, pero tampoco muerto…un ser casi maldito. Algunos vampiros se pierden demasiado en su sed de sangre, dejan de respetar a los demás, empiezan a verles como mera comida, y por lo tanto a sí mismos y acaban así…

Draco se estremeció, recordando a todos los animales que había matado en las pasadas lunas y sus ojos grises se llenaron de terror, mirando a los de James mientras susurraba angustiado:

-Entonces…¿estoy maldito?

Acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad, Harry denegó y susurró con afecto:

-No, por supuesto que no, mi Dragón. Eso solo aplica a seres humanos…en un sentido muy amplio, la vida de cualquier criatura inteligente y sensible debe ser respetada…Los animales no cuentan, pero matarlos no es necesario y tampoco te hace bien…

El Slytherin se acomodó y relajó en su abrazo, jugueteando y extrayendo una ramita de heno del cabello de su cachorro. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban su mandíbula provocándole escalofríos de placer, cuando su voz melódica y grave preguntó.

-¿Qué has notado al beber, has visto sus recuerdos?

Draco asintió.

-Pero era todo como…muy velado, casi borroso, sensaciones…hambre saciedad, frio…carrereas por el prado y cosas así.

Harry asintió y deslizó sus manos en torno a los hombros del rubio, acomodándole mejor contra su pecho. Sus ojos estaban luminosos, brillantes y murmuró con suavidad:

-Es normal…la mente de un animal no está desarrollada como la nuestra…las cosas que recuerdan están relacionadas con su grupo, las fuentes de alimento, los posibles peligros, las fuentes de agua y alimento, los lugares más cómodos…

Draco asintió pensativo, y siguieron abrazados sobre el sofá, acurrucados el uno en el otro, y las horas pasaron lentamente, mientras hablaban relajadamente, sumidos en la placida languidez post sexo y en la sensación de saciedad y satisfacción que la sangre inducía. Ya era casi medianoche cuando James bostezó ruidosamente.

-Oh, lo siento Cachorro! Has tenido un día duro y no te he dejado descansar.

Draco se puso en pie, descalzo como siempre y tiró del joven castaño, que le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso en pie, estirándose en su plena estatura. Subieron a la planta de los dormitorios, y reprimiendo los deseos de seguirle a su cuarto, Draco le dio un suave beso en los labios y murmuró:

-Buenas noches Cachorro.

Para su sorpresa, James le abrazó con firmeza, y devoró su boca, dejándole sin aliento, antes de desaparecer con sus sonrisa traviesa flotando en los labios, rumbo a su propio dormitorio. Draco llegó a su cuarto al otro lado del pasillo, aturdido y confuso, y entrando en su cuarto de baño, arrojó descuidadamente la ropas al suelo, frente a la ducha y entró en esta, tratando de calmarse. James le había provocado a propósito, estaba seguro, pero no tenía claro el porqué. Se resistía a masturbarse, el recuerdo de las manos de Harry en su cuerpo aun muy fresco, y gruñendo de frustración, se envolvió en una toalla y se observó en el espejo.

Había recuperado su anterior forma física, aunque le faltaban un par de kilos. Sus músculos estaban firmes, tonificados, y definidos, mucho más que antes inclusive. Siendo objetivo, Draco sabía que sus abdominales nunca habían lucido tan atractivos. Su cara había perdido las ojeras y su tez, más pálida que nunca, ya no parecía enfermiza, sino saludable, haciendo destacar sus ojos y sus labios sonrosados. Sus ojos antaño grises con muy leves reflejos azulados, ahora refulgían como si fuesen de mercurio. Y su cabello, antaño un delicado rubio, casi blanco, ahora relucía francamente con un brillo de platino sobre una base blancoazulada increíble.

Realmente, ahora que se veía bien, su imagen era realmente atractiva, y los pequeños cambios habían mejorado su ya impactante aspecto humano. Sonrió al reflejo del espejo, admirando los caninos puntiagudos, ahora en reposo y suspiró, descubriendo el resto de su cuerpo y sosteniendo la toalla en una mano. Había otra parte de su anatomía que había cambiado, mejorado…No mucho, pero indudablemente su virilidad había ganado algo de grosor y quizás un par de cm de longitud. Aun estaba ligeramente incomodo con sus nuevos atributos, y solo el hecho de que James parecía apreciar plenamente su cuerpo tal como era, le había hecho reconciliarse con esa parte de su anatomía.

Abandonando la toalla junto al resto de su ropa, en la cesta donde más tarde la recogerían los elfos durante su sueño, retornó al dormitorio y se metió en la cama, añorando a su cachorro. En su mente le llamó con desesperación, y hundió la cara en la almohada, frustrado. Sin pensarlo, sus colmillos afloraron y desgarró la seda entre sus dientes, haciendo volar las suaves plumas del relleno. El lecho se llenó de plumón mientras el Slytherin desahogaba su rabia contra las indefensas almohadas. Su frenesí se vio interrumpido por un carraspeo y Draco levantó muy sorprendido la cabeza, la boca ahora llena de tiras de seda y plumas. James le miraba con aire divertido desde el quicio de la puerta, vestido tan solo con sus bóxers, apoyado negligentemente en las molduras de madera.

El rubio se heló, avergonzado, y escupió un par de plumas. Sus ojos estaban levemente ribeteados de rojo, y James avanzó hacia él, contoneando sutilmente las caderas, y provocando que su "problema" se acentuase aun mas, semioculto entre la nube de plumón. Si bien James le había pedido que no lo hiciera, Draco dejo ir tentativo su poder, apenas rozando con él la magia del otro, surgido de su deseo. El castaño le miró por un instante, con sequedad y Draco se retrajo, mágica y físicamente, retrocediendo, gateando lentamente hacia atrás en su cama.

-Aun no sabes usarlo adecuadamente…pero supongo que este es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para enseñarte, ya que has logrado llamarme en sueños.

El suave calor procedente de James le inflamó el corazón, y Draco sintió que su deseo se desbordaba. El castaño se sentó en el borde del lecho junto a él, y con deliberada lentitud, le besó. El mundo estalló para Draco, y aferrándose a los hombros de James, regó la cama con su semen. Cuando el joven se calmó un poco y los labios de James le soltaron, Draco, avergonzado, se aovilló, confuso y tembloroso por la experiencia. James le acarició el cabello con suavidad, calmándole, y besó su cuello con delicadeza. Con extrema gentileza, le tomó entre sus brazos, arrancándole un gemido de confusión al apretarle contra su pecho y murmuró:

-Vamos a mi cuarto, Dragón.

Aferrándose a su cuerpo casi desnudo como a un salvavidas, Draco se dejó llevar y muy pronto, el Griffindor le acostó sobre sus sabanas de seda verdes. Los ojos de mercurio ya no estaban velados por el deseo abrumador, sino llenos de amor, al igual que los ojos avellana de James. Este le besó de nuevo con delicadeza, y Draco notó el suave cosquilleo de deseo renacer en el interior de su cuerpo. Draco intentó modular su poder como antes había hecho el otro con él. Dejó ir la magia, y James jadeó bruscamente, sus ojos repentinamente dilatados. Cuando sus manos tocaron el pecho de este, James gritó roncamente, derramándose en su regazo.

La confusión volvió al abrumarle, pero James le abrazó, envolviéndole en sus fuertes brazos, mientras le besaba murmurando una y otra vez "Te quiero Dragón", desterrando sus dudas y temores. Aquello era…perfecto. James era perfecto y suyo, para siempre. Y Draco dejó que sus ojos se cerrasen, seguro entre el cerco de los brazos de Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

LA BUHARDILLA

Sexo, sexo…un tanto extraño, pero agotador. Y sangre. Caliente, espesa, algo salada y a la vez, dulce y deliciosa. Después de tan intensa actividad, ambos durmieron de un tirón, juntos por primera vez, abrazados estrechamente durante toda la noche. Cuando amaneció, Draco creyó por un instante que soñaba. Que toda la noche había sido un extraño y hermoso sueño de verano. Pero entonces, los ojos castaños se abrieron suavemente y le miraron, oscilando suavemente de color, y el rubio ya no dudó más. Aquello, aunque increíble, era real; James estaba entre sus brazos. El amor que reflejaban aquellos ojos era tan intenso, que Draco creyó deshacerse bajo su influjo.

Se besaron con suavidad, tentativamente y el calor les llenó a ambos por igual, enredándoles en una nueva sesión. Aunque esta vez, Draco dejó su poder replegado…el efecto era brutal, pero quería disfrutar del cuerpo y las caricias de su amante…aprendiendo lentamente cada rincón del mismo. Ese fue el preludio de un intenso fin de semana, pasado por completo juntos, lleno de pasión, amor y mutuo descubrimiento. Además de más explicaciones. El moreno explicó que muchos vampiros, sus ancestros, se perdían a sí mismos en la sed de sangre, porque tenían muy pocas ataduras y vínculos humanos, y que ese era un destino horrible. También le explicó someramente la estructura de los Clanes, y que parejas como la suya no eran actualmente bien vistas, provocando la irritación del rubio mestizo.

Draco era tolerante en ese aspecto, siempre lo había sido, so pena de ser un verdadero hipócrita, y abierto. Incluso sus padres, pese a ser de una generación diferente, habían entendido las dudas y temores de su hijo adolescente, y le apoyaron en silencio, y tan solo pusieron una condición. Draco debía continuar la línea familiar, como fuese, ya que era el último Malfoy. Una madre subrogada, hechizos, pociones, en último extremo, una adopción de sangre…existían medios suficientes para garantizar un heredero a su apellido…

Draco entendió las reticencias de James, sus vacilaciones, si la sociedad de su casta se había vuelto tan retrograda y homófoba. Porque una cosa era buscar la supervivencia de la especie y otra…convertir a todas las hembras en yeguas de cría!. Pero ahora ambos estaban juntos, para bien y para mal, y James había prometido una y otra vez, que pasase lo que pasase, no iba a permitir que les separasen, nunca. Así que el lunes muy temprano por la mañana, Harry se despidió apasionadamente de Draco, indicándole que era bienvenido en su casa y dándole la clave de entrada, diciéndole que podía visitarle cuando quisiera.

Una semana después, tras un nuevo fin de semana los dos a solas, tras muchas dudas, el Slytherin hizo uso del nuevo privilegio recién otorgado y emergió en la chimenea de la vivienda de su amante. Era media tarde del martes, y suponía que el joven ya se encontraría en casa, pero para su sorpresa, solo encontró una casa vacía. Dudó, y tras la vacilación inicial, la tentación de curiosear un poco a su gusto, le decidió a quedarse esperando.

El salón donde se encontraba la chimenea era…relativamente espacioso, pero indudablemente pertenecía a una vivienda de origen muggle. Los techos abuhardillados, en los que toda la estructura de vigas y tiseras de madera había sido dejada desnuda, era lo más notable de la construcción, junto con el suelo, un antiguo parquet de roble, perfectamente restaurado.

Mirando un poco más a su alrededor, Draco apreció que había pocos muebles, y una inspección más detallada le puso al corriente de que eran de la mejor calidad, y resultaban hermosos, de líneas depuradas y sobrias. Una alfombra de pelo negro que una persona no entendida hubiera tomado por codero, atrajo la atención de Draco. Deslizando la mano por el suave terciopelo, Draco jadeó levemente conteniendo la sorpresa. Aquella pieza era digna de Malfoy Manor…de hecho, el no poseía nada igual… Era una piel de ñundú, el letal y gigantesco leopardo mágico, y además, uno negro, aun más raro. El precio de aquella alfombra era muy superior a los ingresos de varios años de un mago medio, y denotaba, que realmente, su joven amante no necesitaba dinero, y que tenía…muy buen gusto y cierto sentido del lujo.

El sofá de color tostado, aunque de factura muggle, era de la mejor piel de búfalo, había sido mejorado indudablemente con magia, haciéndolo resistente a las manchas y más confortable. Las estanterías de raíz de roble eran de líneas sobrias, elegantes, robustas y prácticas, aptas para soportar los numerosos libros que las llenaban. Realmente, el lugar poseía una belleza que radicaba en la sencillez y sobriedad de los objetos y líneas, realizados en materiales nobles.

La cocina, sin embargo, supuso toda una sorpresa. Estaba amueblada en un estilo totalmente diferente, con muebles muggles de acero mate, sólidos y prácticos, resistentes, de líneas limpias y rectas…con todo el equipamiento necesario para alguien al que realmente le gustaba cocinar…Toda la encimera, trabajada en piedra en un sola pieza, evidentemente con magia, era de un granito de color verdoso, brillante y pulido como un espejo, con una pequeña zona donde sentarse bajo la ventana que daba a la terraza, en un par de taburetes.

Vacilando ligeramente, el Slytherin abrió una de las tres puertas que se abrían en el salón y entró en un dormitorio. La cama era amplia y de aspecto cómodo, de diseño simple, sobrio, pero de la mejor madera, que se pudiera conseguir, posiblemente teca. Una cómoda y unas mesillas de estilo similar la acompañaban. El armario, empotrado en la pared, tenía dos altas puertas de espejo, agrandando el espacio visualmente e hicieron alzar una ceja al rubio. La cama se reflejaba por completo en su superficie, haciendo que el rubio tuviese toda clase de pensamientos…libidinosos. En el suelo, alfombras de diversos tonos adornaban el suelo en torno al lecho, vestido con unas espectaculares sábanas de seda de color sangre y una ligera manta sobre los pies del lecho en color negro.

Draco salió pensativo del dormitorio y entro en la segunda puerta, el baño, y descubrió que aunque no era excesivamente grande, estaba equipado con la más extravagante grifería que nunca hubiese visto. Culebreando sobre la pared, una escultura plateada que representaba con todo detalle una serpiente, abría sus fauces llenas de colmillos en la ducha, de donde supuso que saldría el agua. La bañera tenía una grifería similar, pero la serpiente estaba enroscada sobre el borde de la cerámica, y lo mismo sucedía con el lavabo. Realmente, era casi demasiado y Draco se pregunto si James tal vez era un Slytherin. El último dormitorio era casi idéntico al primero, salvo que las sábanas eran de color esmeralda y que el armario no era empotrado, sino de madera.

Regresando al salón, el rubio vaciló. ¿Sería buena idea intentar hacer la cena en aquella cocina? "Al menos, puedo hacer los entrantes" pensó el rubio, tomando una decisión. Encontró un delantal, y revisando los armarios y la extraña cocina muggle, encontró los ingredientes para hacer pasta y una salsa. No estaba muy seguro de cómo funcionaba aquella cocina, pero tras una duda, examinado el residuo de magia que parecía emanar todos los muebles, se decidió a usar la magia y apuntó con suavidad a la placa, que se encendió suavemente a su comando. Pronto, la salsa estuvo lista y reservada, y el caldo hirviendo suavemente, esperando la llegada del joven vampiro mestizo.

Apenas puso un pie en el portal de su edificio, las barreras de protección le alertaron de la presencia del Slytherin en su casa. Al entrar le sorprendió el suave olor de la cena preparándose, provocándole una extraña sensación en el pecho, una sensación que nada tenía que ven con el deseo que se acumulaba en otras partes de su anatomía…una sensación de hogar, que se acentuó cuando pasó a la cocina y vio al joven atareado ante sus fogones. Una sonrisa distendió las facciones de ambos jóvenes que se encontraron en un ardiente beso de bienvenida. Harry se dio una apresurada ducha, mientras la cena se terminaba y regresó, cómodamente vestido y fresco, a reclamar de nuevo los labios de Draco entre los suyos.

Cenaron sin prisas en la terraza, en una pequeña mesita que el Griffindor tenía allí, compartiendo la botella de vino que Draco había traído. El moreno no estaba muy seguro, pero pensó que tal vez Draco debía de ver por sí mismo como se alimentaba, entender realmente lo que era la sed de sangre. Así que propuso una salida nocturna. Draco no estaba listo para cazar por su cuenta, su control aun no era tan bueno como para eso, pero podía compartir una presa más sustanciosa con su Sire y compañero.

El rubio pareció vacilar, pero confiaba en el control de James y en que este no le dejaría perderse a sí mismo en la sed de sangre, así que pronto los dos paseaban en busca de la discoteca más cercana. Harry sonrió suavemente al portero y este tras un parpadeo, les dejó entrar. Con sendos refrescos en la mano, los jóvenes bailaron un rato, cerca pero no juntos, dejando que la clientela les mirara, simplemente usando su aspecto atractivo para enganchar sus miradas. No era una discoteca de ambiente gay, así que cuando unas jovencitas se les aproximaron, pronto comenzaron a bailar con ellos, y tras un rato, los cuatro se retiraron a los reservados al fondo del local, mientras Harry ordenaba una botella de champan. Una copa y las chicas comenzaron a besarles y entonces Harry dejó libre su poder, ofuscándolas. Harry gruñó suavemente, desplegando los colmillos, y Draco se lamió los labios con anticipación, mientras su compañero se encargaba de inmovilizar por completo a las muchachas, dejándolas por completo desvanecidas. Con un nuevo gruñido, esta vez de aliento, Harry se aseguró de que el mordisco de Draco era delicado, su postura correcta, y hundió los caninos en la piel de la muchacha a su lado. Se alimentaron, sin prisas, dejando fluir la sangre en sus bocas, lo ojos grises de Draco fijos en los castaños de James, el deseo de ambos creciendo cada vez mas.

El Slytherin había sido instruido y era consciente de que sangre y sexo estaban fuertemente unidos para ellos, y que rara vez se aplacaba la sed sin despertar el deseo y viceversa, ambas necesidades estrechamente vinculadas. Cuando Harry soltó finalmente a su presa, dejándola exhausta y saciada, completamente confusa por lo sucedido, implantado un falso recuerdo de una apasionada sesión con ambos en la mente de las dos jovencitas, sus ojos completamente dilatados encontraron los de Draco. Dejando a un lado a la muchacha, su boca fue al encuentro de la de Draco, aun llena de sangre. Se besaron con furia, las manos recorriendo los cuerpos, buscando dar placer al otro…Su orgasmo fue rápido, violento e intenso, espoleado por la sangre y necesitaron un poco de esfuerzo para abandonar el local por la puerta trasera, dejando a las muchachas en el reservado, aun adormiladas.

Harry no se molestó en caminar de regreso y les apareció a los dos directamente en su terraza, su lugar favorito para ello. Estaban abrazados por la cintura y entraron en el ático. Era tarde, muy tarde, y Harry murmuró con voz ronca besándole una vez más:

-Buenas noches Draco…

Y entró en su dormitorio, dejando la puerta completamente abierta detrás de él. El rubio dudó. Le apetecía horrores dormir con su Cachorro, no solo por la posibilidad de tener una…magnifica experiencia con él, sino porque le gustaba esta cerca de él. Pero tampoco quería presionarle…ni ponerse a sí mismo o a James en una situación incómoda. James no quería llevar las cosas entre ellos a un nivel más íntimo, quería esperar a que Draco fuese "adulto" en los términos de su especie, a que dominase sus poderes…y había algo mas…relativo a su familia…que tampoco le decidía a dar ese paso. Así que suspirando, siguió a James al dormitorio y cuando los ojos castaños encontraron los suyos, susurró con timidez:

-¿Puedo…dormir contigo?¿Por favor?

Con una amplia sonrisa el Griffindor contestó:

-Por supuesto que si Dragón…

Y le atrajo entre sus brazos, dándole un nuevo beso apasionado. Harry desnudó lentamente al rubio, gozando de su ligera turbación ante sus gestos y se desnudó a su vez. Tan solo en ropa interior, los dos jóvenes se deslizaron entre sus sábanas de sangre, y se besaron y abrazaron suavemente, moviéndose progresivamente más cerca, apretándose entre ellos, agitándose y abandonándose al placer, para finalmente saciados, después de un largo tiempo, dejarse ir entre los brazos de Morfeo, vencidos por el sueño, enredados y levando en sus cuerpos la huellas de la pasión.


	13. Chapter 13

El final se acerca…Así que decidme que os parecen mis sugerencias para otros fics…

EL CLUB DE HARRY

Las semanas pasaron en rápida sucesión, con la misma rutina. Pasaban el fin de semana juntos, casi siempre en Malfoy Manor, y Draco le visitaba en la Buhardilla una noche, tal vez dos si no habían podido pasar todo el fin de semana juntos. Era viernes y habían quedado en salir por el mundo muggle. Pero esta vez, los planes eran algo diferentes. Hasta ahora, Harry no le había llevado a una verdadera cacería. En un par de ocasiones, se plantaban en algún local pequeño pero decente y esperaban hasta atraer a alguna presa, sin usar realmente sus poderes. Al menos nada más que para asegurar que no recordaran nada raro, tan solo un fugaz y caluroso encuentro con dos apetecibles extraños. Draco lo había hecho bien, y realmente, su manejo de la última ocasión había sido prefecto.

Harry llevaba meditándolo algún tiempo, y ciertamente, todo apuntaba a que Draco estaba listo para ir un poco más allá en su entrenamiento. Necesitaba una "salida de campo" y el moreno decidió que una autentica noche de cacería en un lugar seguro y conocido por él era una buena iniciación. Y una forma de pasar una noche juntos, divirtiéndose y siendo ellos mismos, lejos de miles de presiones.

Así que envió a Beauty, la lechuza de Draco, con su nota – el ave había tomado por costumbre venir a buscarle cuando estaba en su ático para recibir alguna golosina, y por supuesto, para ver si tenía algún mensaje que enviar - citando al rubio para una salida nocturna al mundo muggle. Draco sonrió al ver la nota, apretándola contra su pecho y se preparó como James solicitaba: tan solo botas cómodas de cuero de dragón y guantes, además de una camiseta de algodón y lycra, ceñida por completo a su torso y unos vaqueros. Su cachorro le había pedido que lo esperara en la puerta principal de entrada de la Mansión, así que Draco aguardaba, nervioso e impaciente, mirando al largo sendero que conducía a las distantes e invisibles verjas de la propiedad.

De repente, un ruido ensordecedor y rugiente llenó sus oídos y con sorpresa, Draco vio materializarse cerca de la rotonda de entrada una negra figura, aparentemente sentada sobre algún artefacto que emitía graves sonidos ronroneantes y resonantes. Con un suave chirrido de gomas y grava, y un rugido final del motor, Harry detuvo la moto al pie de la escalinata, y descendió de ella, manteniendo el poderoso motor al ralentí, reduciendo el ruido a un suave ronroneo de su Yamaha Road Star Midnigth Silverado, que relució suavemente, su pulida pintura negra y sus adornos cromados destellando en la media luz del atardecer. Draco le vio despojarse del casco igualmente negro y adornado por unos vívidos relámpagos plateados en las sienes, agitando la media melena castaña sobre los hombros, embutido en unos pantalones de cuero negro tan apretados que se hacía imposible pensar que fuese humanamente posible despojarle de ellos. Harry había elegido una apariencia media, la que usaba como instructor de artes marciales, con un rostro agraciado, sin ser espectacularmente atractivo. Abrió los botones del chaquetón tres cuartos de negro cuero que le cubría hasta casi las rodillas y dejó ver una camiseta de un verde botella oscuro y mate, adornada por un vibrante dragón de color plateado, y sonrió ante la cara de estupefacción de Draco. Y su atractivo olor a deseo!

El rubio, parpadeando, salió de su inmovilidad y descendió las escaleras a ritmo vivo, aun incrédulo. James acababa de aparecerse, llevando consigo una moto - ahora había reconocido el vehículo muggle – que debía pesar sus buenos ¡400 o 500 kg!. Hacía falta más que habilidad y un poder bruto enorme para aparecerse con algo tan grande, era como intentar aparecer a 4 o 5 personas a la vez. Con suerte, descansado y con plena concentración, el era capaz de aparecerse con dos acompañantes. Al menos nunca se le había pasado por la mente intentarlo con mas personas, simplemente, nadie creía que fuese posible. Al menos no sin escindirse, claro.

El rubio bajó los escalones sin dejar de contemplar a su cachorro, la boca haciéndosele agua ante el "regalo" tan cuidadosamente envuelto, deseando sobre todo, poder "desenvolverlo" cuanto antes. Harry le contempló con ojos apreciativos, y sonrió pícaramente. Draco estaba muy guapo, su largo pelo platino ondeante y reluciente detrás de él, y subió a su encuentro, enseñando los colmillos. Se encontraron en un beso lleno de deseo y pasión, abrazándose y manoseándose hasta que ambos gimieron y gruñeron roncamente, los colmillos comenzando a extenderse. Por un instante, Harry estuvo tentado de mandar los planes a paseo, y cargar al rubio sobre su hombro hasta la superficie mullida más próxima, para devorarle a placer. Pero con un suspiro de reluctancia, el joven se separó de su vehemente amante y murmuró:

-Deberíamos entrar, terminar de arreglarnos y si quieres, tomar algo antes de salir…no quiero que tengamos que parar después, Draco.

El Slytherin rezongó levemente, pero chascó los dedos y susurró meloso mientras besaba de nuevo su cuello, arañando su piel con las afiladas puntas de sus colmillos, provocando que un escalofrío recorriese la columna vertebral del Griffindor:

-¿Para qué están los elfos, Cachorro?

Harry rió suavemente, y continuó besando a Draco sobre las escalinatas, metiendo las manos bajo la ceñida camiseta negra con adornos en forma de cadenas en los costados, arrancándole jadeos y gemidos de satisfacción. Ignorando la bandeja con emparedados y bebidas que uno de los elfos había traído, el rubio trepó a sus caderas, enlazando las piernas en torno a su cintura y murmuró en su oído:

-¿No sería mejor…olvidar la cena y pasar directamente al postre?

Harry sonrió, ciertamente tentado, pero acabó rompiendo el beso y apoyando la frente en la de Draco con un pequeño suspiro:

-Eres un diablillo tentador, Draco. Pero es realmente importante que aprendas a cazar…no serás visto como un adulto hasta que domines la técnica por ti mismo…

El rubio asintió, y sin abandonar su cómoda posición enroscado a Harry, se inclinó a coger un vaso de zumo de calabaza y un sándwich, que ofreció a su cachorro con aire resignado. Antes de tomar una dosis de sangre, Harry insistía en que según su experiencia era mejor no comer nada pesado, pero tampoco tener el estomago completamente vacío. El joven sonrió y mordisqueó el sándwich de pan negro ligeramente tostado, relleno de finas rodajas de tomate, aguacate, con unas hebras de pepino rallado y ligeramente sazonado con una pizca de mostaza antigua y ofreció un bocado al rubio que se negaba a abandonar su posición. En la extraña posición, acabaron con un par de los ligeros pero sabrosos bocadillos y apuraron el refrescante zumo. El Griffindor sonrió satisfecho, y acarició las mejillas de Draco entre sus manos, besándole de nuevo con suavidad.

-Vamos Dragón…tenemos que marcharnos ya…

Draco le soltó con un suspiro de decepción, y bajó las escaleras hacia la negra y reluciente motocicleta, toda una belleza, elegante y poderosa. Harry sacó de una de las alforjas laterales de cuero un casco idéntico al suyo y un chaquetón de cuero, que Draco se colocó sin quejas, ajustándose los guantes y dejando que Harry le ayudase con el casco. El joven le explicó donde colocar los pies, desplegando los estribos y Harry subió a la moto, aguardando expectante, la negra visera del casco aun levantada. Draco se acomodó detrás de él, y Harry sonrió suavemente, bajando las viseras de ambos. Un práctico hechizo les permitía comunicarse entre ellos y el joven preguntó, mirando ligeramente sobre su hombro:

-¿Estas bien? Recuerda que tendrás que sujetarte muy fuerte a mí…y no trates de guiarla…déjate llevar o perderemos el equilibrio…

Draco asintió, redoblando su agarre en la cintura del otro, acoplándose más a él y murmuró calladamente un adelante. Harry aceleró y dejó rodar la motocicleta por el camino pavimentado de grava, soltando progresivamente más y más gas, notando tensarse a Draco detrás de él. Pero pronto el rubio se calmó lo suficiente como para desagarrotarse, y Harry hizo rugir realmente el motor, sacando su potencia a relucir. La moto saltó hacia adelante y el joven se inclinó levemente para coger la curva del camino, notando a Draco apretar sus manos en su cintura. Cuando llegaron a las impresionantes verjas, estas se abrieron con suavidad para ellos, cerrándose tras su paso y Harry enfiló el camino hacia la carretera principal, serpenteando entre los bosques que rodeaban la propiedad. Sobre la cinta de asfalto, el motor rugió y la moto devoró kilómetros con celeridad, haciendo palpitar la sangre de los jóvenes, llenando su cuerpo de adrenalina. Draco reía suavemente, y susurró incrédulo de que una maquina muggle pudiera provocarle tales emociones:

-Es…¡Es casi como volar!

La suave y rica voz de su cachorro respondió a la suya con una breve risa y una murmurada advertencia:

-¿De veras? Aun no has visto nada, Draco…sujétate!

Harry aceleró a pleno gas, y accionó uno de los controles extras de la moto. Y con total fluidez, esta se alzó rauda del suelo, dejando atrás la carretera, y ambos volaron como centellas, cruzando el cielo nocturno. Harry hizo un par de piruetas, rizos y picados, arrancando gritos y jadeos a Draco, que estaba literalmente fundido a su cuerpo. La moto era mucho más rápida que ninguna escoba que conociera y James volaba…como un loco…no, como alguien que pertenecía al viento y al aire. La risa del rubio resonó en los oídos de Harry y Draco susurró casi sin aliento:

-¡Por las bolas de Merlín! ¡Es fantástico! ¿Me enseñaras?

Harry dejó ir una carcajada, acelerando hasta el máximo, notando vibrar entre las piernas la poderosa y bien engrasada máquina, alimentada de su receta de especial combustible mágico y picó hacia las estrellas, dejando que el aire restallase en sus ropas. Su alegría era evidente, contagiosa y Draco se encontró escuchándole decir suavemente:

-Una vez que está en el aire, no es tan diferente de una buena escoba, Draco…más temperamental y pesada, pero el principio es el mismo…

Volaron aun durante un rato, y el Griffindor comenzó a descender cerca de un núcleo de luces, una ciudad muggle de mediano tamaño. La moto tomó tierra y rodó suavemente, a velocidad más moderada, incorporándose al escaso tráfico de la zona, sin que nadie se fijase en ellos. Cuando comenzaron a callejear, reduciendo la velocidad aun mas, fue cuando Draco notó las miradas apreciativas de algunos conductores e incluso de algunos peatones, y su confusión se hizo patente. Notando su ánimo Harry susurró:

-Esta moto es muy especial Draco…se supone que este modelo no está aun disponible en el mercado…y además, es ciertamente llamativa para la gente a la que le gustan estas máquinas…

Draco asintió, observando la multitud muggle, mientras Harry conducía con seguridad entre el tráfico, los grupos de jóvenes en busca de diversión, los abigarrados escaparates de las tiendas, los reclamos de los cines, restaurantes, bares y discotecas… Su camino les llevó a una zona de marcha, repleta de jóvenes, y las miradas e incluso los silbidos aumentaron. Harry murmuró, manteniendo la vista fija en el tráfico, esquivando a los peatones más osados e indicando con un leve gesto una discoteca con una señal mágica sobre su nombre.

-Nunca entres en un local con ese signo, Draco… en realidad, nunca entres en un sitio que rezume magia en medio de los muggles, no a menos que conozcas de antemano el lugar y sepas lo que vas a encontrar…

Draco contempló pensativo la cola de gente que aguardaba para entrar y preguntó curioso, sin apartar los ojos de las que percibía como potenciales presas.

-¿Por qué? Parece haber…una amplia selección…

Con tono levemente cauteloso, Harry gruño entre dientes:

-Son trampas, reclamos de vampiros, Draco…rediles para encerrar al ganado muggle, ni más ni menos. Les atraen con alcohol barato, incluso con drogas… El Ministerio hace la vista gorda, siempre y cuando los muggles no recuerden después nada. Nosotros no cazamos así…

Draco apartó finalmente los ojos de la cola de humanos, y se quedó muy callado, apretado contra la espalda de Harry, mientras este se alejaba de la zona, perdiéndose entre calles cada vez más tranquilas y vacías. Finalmente, en un angosto callejón, marcado por una señal mágica diferente y mucho más discreta, que sorprendió a Draco, encontraron un local de modesta apariencia, llamado Gotics Dreams, en torno a cuya puerta algunos jóvenes vestidos de negro fundamentalmente, con aire lúgubre y rostros pálidos, contemplaron a la singular pareja descender de la moto. Harry saludó al portero, musculoso, cejijunto, rapado y vestido en licra y cuero sintético negro, que les franqueó el paso sin rechistar, tomando los billetes para el pago de las entradas, y condujo a Draco hacia la puerta de entrada. Tras la cortina de terciopelo negro, una chica vestida de pies a cabeza de encaje negro, piel empolvada, labios y uñas pintado de negro, sobre unos vertiginosos tacones de aguja, sonrió afablemente y preguntó en tono curioso:

-Hola James! Hacía tiempo que no te dejabas ver…

Sonriendo con los labios cerrados, pero con igual amabilidad, Harry respondió, desabrochándose el chaquetón:

-He estado ocupado, Lucy…¿Qué tal esta el ambiente esta noche?

La chica ladeó la cabeza y murmuró pensativa, lamiéndose los labios con coquetería:

-Los Sueños Vampíricos están concurridos, y la Luna Llena también. Puedo dejarte un disfraz, y a tu amigo si quieres…

Harry sonrió ampliamente, mostrando las puntas de sus colmillos y la chica se rió tontamente, exhalando un olor inconfundible a excitación, que hizo gruñir sordamente a Draco, exhibiendo su dentadura también.

-Encontrareis muchas…víctimas dispuestas, James. Realmente, estas fantástico en plan vampiro moderno…y tu amigo tampoco está mal. ¿Vas a dejarme los abrigos?

Harry denegó y la chica susurró con picardía, inclinándose sobre el mostrador del guardarropa, valorando con los ojos al moreno y a Draco.:

-Termino mi turno dentro de dos horas…si no habéis encontrado nada de vuestro agrado…podríamos divertirnos los tres un rato…

Harry rió suavemente y empujó a Draco a través de la nueva puerta antes de que el rubio le arrancase la cabeza a Lucy y entraron en un amplio y oscuro corredor. Draco estaba enfadado, celoso de veras, y gruñía sordamente en el fondo de la garganta, mirando hacia atrás, hasta que Harry le besó con suavidad, acallando efectivamente cualquier protesta. Varias puertas se abrían ante él, cada una adornada por un símbolo: una luna, un murciélago, una espada, una rama florida e incluso un pentagrama. El joven susurró, notando la curiosidad del otro, conduciéndole hasta la puerta con el murciélago:

-A este lugar viene gente un tanto…especial…gente que desea vivir por un rato una fantasía, algunos llevan sus deseos más lejos y hacen de esto un estilo de vida…

Por los cristales de cada puerta Draco pudo ver el interior y encontró un grupo de elfos y hadas y similares, otro de hombres lobo, y en general diferentes disfraces de animales, un grupo de caballeros y damas antiguos, y al final, en su destino, un grupo de…vampiros. Algunos, incluso vestidos con capas, pálidos por el maquillaje y con caninos falsos, y Draco comprendió porque James le había traído a este lugar. Serian uno más, ocultos entre los disfraces de la multitud…

Draco sonrió suavemente. El lugar parecía muy prometedor, y era agradable moverse entre los demás "vampiros" sin riesgo de llamar la atención. Tras bailar un rato, dejándose ver, curiosear en las demás salas y tomar un zumo de arándanos rojo con soda para cada uno de ellos – junto con el vodka con tomate, era la bebida más popular en aquella sala- , se sentaron en un rincón, en un confortable diván de los muchos que rodeaban la estancia, separados del resto por una pesada cortina, que en esos momentos estaba abierta, dejándoles ver. Harry estaba seguro de que tan solo con dejar fluir su esencia, sería suficiente para atraer a alguno de los otros hacia él, atento a las miradas que algunos le dedicaban a él o a Draco.

Estaba sentado junto al rubio, aun evaluando las potenciales presas, cuando un débil olor atrajo su atención, despertando una furia fría. Otra criatura estaba cazando en el lugar, y con una advertencia, bloqueó por competo cualquier despliegue de poder del rubio, y se puso interiormente a la defensiva. Su partida de caza se convertía en una escaramuza de guerra y su humor se oscureció. Draco mantuvo su sonrisa, sus ojos escaneando a la multitud en busca de la potencial amenaza, alertado sutilmente por su pareja. El joven tuvo que contenerse para no desafiar con un gruñido al invasor –sinceramente, James le hacía descubrir que tenía bastante de Griffindor en el, llegado el caso- y mantuvo su postura, levemente reclinada en el diván.

Pronto de entre los demás clientes se destacó una mujer, de belleza subyugante, aunque Draco apreció el brillo de un glamour en torno a sus rasgos. Su sonrisa en ensanchó al acercarse a ellos, y ambos jóvenes notaron como la letal vampiresa intentaba seducirles a ambos, desplegando su propio influjo hipnótico. Con una sonrisa alentadora, el moreno la incitó y la rubia se acercó a ellos sentándose a su mesa, provocadora. Siguiéndola el juego, Harry corrió la pesada cortina, y se sentó de nuevo, dejando a la mujer sentada entre ellos.

Su actitud cambio radicalmente, apenas Draco terminó discretamente de colocar los hechizos de privacidad y silenciadores que le había pedido antes, y la joven vampiresa, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en el apetecible moreno, le vio tensarse, endurecer el rostro, mientras sus azules ojos, un segundo antes aparentemente seducidos por su poder, se volvían de hielo. La sorprendida vampiresa olfateó asombrada el aire, cuando el joven hizo desplegarse por completo sus propios colmillos, y los cerró con un chasquido seco, en un gesto amenazante. Olfateando el aire con recelo, la joven retrocedió, pero Harry la arrinconó en la esquina del diván, acercando su rostro a ella, cara a cara, y por un instante, sus ojos centellaron en su verdadero color esmeralda, la cornea tiñéndose por completo de rojo.

-Este no es uno de vuestros "cotos" de caza, este lugar es mío, vampiresa…¿No viste mi marca?

Con furia y rabia destilando entre sus palabras, el Griffindor murmuró entre dientes sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de la otra criatura:

-¿Sabes que soy, vampiresa?

Tras una vacilación inicial, la joven susurró con desprecio:

- Sucios mestizos…descastados….

Un ronco gruñido broto de la garganta de Harry, con el orgullo de su raza y su sangre, secundado de inmediato por Draco que apoyaba totalmente a su compañero. Los ojos teñidos de rojo se endurecieron aun más, y el joven gruñó con agresividad:

-Descastados sí, pero mucho más poderosos que tú y que cualquier vampiro!

Harry se acercó aun más, dejando libre en parte su poder, inhibiendo el deseo de huir o luchar de la otra criatura y gruñó ferozmente enseñando los colmillos:

Has interrumpido nuestra partida de caza, y vas a pagar el precio.

Harry dejó ir la magia, y Draco le siguió, y la rubia vampiresa gimió, jadeando repentinamente. Con un rugido de rabia, Harry atacó el cuello de la mujer y Draco le imitó casi instantáneamente. Los dos saciaron su sed, mientras el poder del rubio provocaba en la vampiresa un violento orgasmo casi inmediato, dejándola aun más a su merced. En cuanto terminaron de beber, Harry, cubrió a la joven con un hechizo desilusionador para sacarla del local por la puerta trasera, mandándola a una zona cercana a su lugar de residencia, desmemoriada y con un fuerte hechizo compulsorio para que nunca volviera a acercarse por la zona. Tras eso, ambos aparecieron en la casa del Griffindor, y se arrancaron la ropa el uno al otro, devorándose, mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en un interminable abrazo. Su vehemencia y ardor era tal, que las embestidas mutuas fue todo lo que necesitaron sus cuerpos para llevarles al éxtasis, rodando una y otra vez sobre la cama.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba ni remotamente satisfecho y Harry dejó fluir suavemente su magia, uniéndola a la de Draco. Sus poderes se unieron, llevándoles de nuevo a la plena excitación, redoblando su placer a cada caricia, con cada beso, hasta un nuevo orgasmo. Era algo que no hacían a menudo, ya que les deja sedientos de nuevo. Tras un rato de descanso y antes de sucumbir al sueño, con gestos lánguidos, levemente cansado tras los sucesos de la noche, el Griffindor se levantó de la revuelta cama y vació en una copa de vino tinto dos dosis de su poción concentrada de sangre, y la ofreció suavemente a Draco, que bebió agradecido un largo trago. Harry apuró el resto, y le atrajo hasta su pecho abrazándole, murmurando palabras cariñosas y de afecto, hasta que ambos sucumbieron al sueño.

En los días siguientes, Harry se negó a hacer mas salidas y acabó confesando tras muchas suplicas que poseía el 50% del Gotics Dreams, ya que era una manera perfecta de tener un lugar de caza controlado. El local no daba muchos beneficios, pero Harry aportaba dinero para mantenerlo abierto y limpio de drogas, asegurando los sueldos de los empleados. Pese a todo, el club era el mejor coto de caza imaginable, y finalmente, Harry claudicó. No siempre, pero al menos un par de veces al mes, los dos jóvenes mestizos pasaban una noche en las salas del club, cazando muy deportivamente y dando ocasión a Draco de afinar sus poderes.

Así que pronto, la clientela se acostumbro a ver como la pareja se divertía bailando entre ellos, asumiendo que la suya era una relación un tanto especial, su promiscuidad evidente, aunque también el afecto que se tenían. Aunque llegaban juntos, el rubio demandó mayor autonomía y pronto se hizo común que ambos se moviesen durante parte del tiempo separadamente por las diversas zonas del lugar, en busca de una presa para la noche. Y Draco comenzó a creer firmemente, que haber sido mordido, era de lo mejor que le había pasado nunca en la vida.


	14. Chapter 14

Se revelan más secretos. Espero que os guste.

Y por favor, decidme que os apetece más de mis sugerencias para otros fics.

H&D

FUERA MÁSCARAS

H&D

Su Cachorro comenzó a tener que ausentarse a veces por varios días, y muchas veces regresaba…apestando a otros como ellos. Olores que hacían gruñir de furia al rubio, y le llevaban a borrar las ofensivas huellas con su propio olor, aunque de ellas no se deducía que **Su** James estuviera siendo deshonesto con él, sino que su contacto con los otros miembros de su especie estaba siendo cada vez más y más continuo.

Harry vivía haciendo mas y mas equilibrios entre las diversas facetas de su vida: el mundo muggle, que era el más perjudicado cuando su tiempo se volvía escaso; sus visitas furtivas y a escondidas entre los jóvenes miembros receptivos de los Clanes y las presiones de Lady Alison, su escasísima e insulsa vida pública en el mundo mágico… Teddy, junto con Draco, era la única parte de su vida a la que no podía renunciar, y lo único que Harry consideraba que era la autentica realidad, y además necesitaba pasar parte de su tiempo con Draco. El joven Slytherin por fin sabía cuál era su papel en su familia, que se esperaba de él y porque se mantenía tan cuidadosamente oculto, y entre suplicas, le había rogado que le permitiera guardarse para él su verdadera identidad, hasta el último minuto. Draco, tras meditarlo cuidadosamente, accedió. Si no conocía el secreto de su nombre y parentesco, no podía revelarlo ni podían arrebatárselo por la fuerza.

Era difícil de aceptar que la sociedad interna que habían constituido los mestizos fuese tan intransigente con las parejas como ellos, teniendo en cuenta que su sangre era mayoritariamente de criaturas mágicas, cuya elección de pareja no tenia para nada en cuenta el sexo. Una cuidadosa revisión de la historia de los Clanes, le había confirmado al Griffindor que tal comportamiento no era natural sino condicionado, aprendido e inculcado desde la más tierna infancia o los primeros días del cambio en los jóvenes que eran transformados, procedente del afán de los antiguos líderes de garantizar la máxima tasa de reproducción e incrementar los efectivos de su especie.

Harry alentó a Draco a seguir haciendo apariciones públicas, no muy multitudinarias, visitas y charlas con amigos, recobrando su red de contactos sociales, preparando el camino. Algunas peticiones de su cachorro eran cuando menos…curiosas, pero Draco no preguntaba y hacia la visita de igual manera. El rubio era ahora capaz de ocultar su esencia por sí mismo, a voluntad, haciéndola humana en sus publicas apariciones. (El Griffindor le había aplicado una protección similar a la suya al inicio de su relación, hasta que Draco pudiera aprender a hacerlo por sí mismo) Y si era preciso, podía transformarse en su lobo, un precioso ejemplar blanco, rápida y suavemente, perdido el miedo que inicialmente le inspirara su forma animal. Su cachorro se había encargado de poner en forma a su lobo también, ensenándole a luchar y pelar, con sucias artimañas si era preciso, alentando sus instintos y su afán de lucha. Correr con los jóvenes lobos de algunas manadas de animales salvajes era toda una aventura, y un desafío, y James le había dejado ganarse por sí mismo su lugar en la jerarquía, curtirse en las peleas, sin intervenir más que cuando la lucha dejaba de ser uno a uno.

No pasó mucho más tiempo sin que Harry le preguntara a Draco si estaba listo para darse a conocer al mundo, reconocer su naturaleza y aceptarle finalmente. Draco sonrió suavemente. Pese a los múltiples cambios de apariencia, conocía a James, y había llegado a comprender que este odiaba vivir bajo la capa de mentiras que le rodeaban, y estaba seguro de que muy poca gente, si es que había alguna, conocía su verdadera personalidad. Aparentemente, los planes de su familia para él, estaban acelerándose, y el joven no podía demorar más el tomar una decisión. Como a él, las obligaciones sociales le presionaban, pero su Cachorro no estaba dispuesto a acatarlas. Y como el único heredero de una familia de cierta relevancia, su principal obligación social era casarse con una bruja de buena casta…y producir un nuevo heredero. Draco estaba más que seguro de que su Cachorro iba a poner patas arriba su mundo, por él. Draco aun no sabía cómo había acabado James siendo un vampiro mestizo, nunca habían hablado de ello, pero suponía que su historia era similar a la suya.

El rubio ansiaba conocer por fin el rostro real de su amante, ya que su cuerpo y su esencia real ya le eran familiares. (Harry le había revelado su autentico aroma, sin que Draco cambiase de opinión respecto a él, tan solo murmurando que era una versión más rica y compleja, más salvaje e intensa del aroma que ya conocía y que aun le resultaba más atractivo) Así que accedió sin dudas cuando le pidió que organizara una fiesta en Malfoy Manor. Y por supuesto, invitó a toda la gente que James le sugirió, además de sus amigos, alzando una ceja levemente sorprendido ante algunos de los nombres, pero sin dudarlo.

%

Un baile de máscaras para la reapertura de Malfoy Manor tras su dilatado periodo de ausencia de la vida social, era realmente una idea brillante. El Griffindor murmuró con suavidad que deseaba que todo fuese perfecto, y comenzaron a organizar la fiesta. Se enviaron las invitaciones, y los rumores se extendieron en el mundo mágico. Muchas jovencitas veían en este inesperado evento una oportunidad para encontrar esposo, y aprestaron sus mejores galas.

La Mansión lucía…radiante, y casi seis meses después de su primer encuentro, Draco era el perfecto ejemplo de un anfitrión, y estaba recibiendo a los invitados en las puertas de acceso al gran salón de baile, elegantísimo en su túnica ceñida en los hombros y torso, de un finísimo terciopelo azul intenso con adornos en plata vieja. Y su pequeño, casi inexistente antifaz en los colores inversos, poco más que un labrado arabesco, realzando sus ojos. En el comedor adyacente se había dispuesto un completísimo buffet, atendido por los elfos, que servían bebidas y aperitivos a los invitados.

El Ministro de Magia, oficiales del Ministerio, casi toda la plantilla de Hogwarts y ex alumnos destacados, los Weasley, su tía Andrómeda y su esposo, un grupo reducido de hombres lobo, otro de Veelas, incluidos los Delacourt, e incluso los líderes de los Vampiros…aunque el Ministerio no los reconociera, habían sido invitados junto con magos y brujas de la buena sociedad, y un grupo de su propio Clan de mestizos descastados y algunos individuos de otras razas mágicas. Draco sabía que ya no quedaba ningún invitado por llegar y las puertas del salón de baile se abrieron, dando comienzo formalmente a la fiesta, mientras en torno a la amplia estancia se formaba una extraña distribución del territorio.

Los vampiros se situaron en el extremo opuesto al de los mestizos, mirándoles casi con odio, y las Veelas y los licántropos se ubicaron entre ambos, cada grupo por separado, aunque pequeños corrillos mixtos de estas dos criaturas se formaron a lo largo de la noche. Después de todo, en el fondo, halcones y lobos eran compatibles…los elfos no tenían prejuicios salvo hacia los muggles, las hadas y sirenas se sentían atraídas esencialmente por un alto potencial mágico, fuese cual fuese su especie. Algunos magos notaron la inusual presencia de criaturas mágicas, pero realmente, nadie dijo nada y disfrutaron del baile.

Como anfitrión, le correspondía a Draco abrir el baile, así que cuando la música comenzó a sonar, se inclinó ante una jovencita –demasiado joven como para que fuese realmente "peligrosa"- y le ofreció su mano. Cumplida su obligación formal, se dedicó a moverse entre los grupos de invitados, preguntándose donde estaría su Cachorro. Los antifaces ocultaban parcialmente los rostros de los invitados, pero era relativamente fácil adivinar quién era quién. Incluso Harry, rodeado hasta pocos momentos antes de los Weasley, había acudido a su invitación y parecía estar disfrutando de la fiesta, bailando con…¿Su tía Andrómeda? Saludarle había sido un tanto… perturbador, una pequeña punzadita de nostalgia atenazando su corazón por un instante, antes de ser borrada por el recuerdo de James. Pero Draco le sonrió, encontrando en la radiante sonrisa del joven la absoluta certeza de que el moreno Griffindor sería siempre, sin lugar a dudas, su mejor amigo.

Paseando entre la multitud, elegante y regio, buscando sin parecer que buscaba la silueta inconfundible y el aun mas inconfundible aroma de su compañero, sin que ni su vista ni su olfato le ayudaran mucho, Draco se movió altivo entre los invitados. Deslizándose de grupo en grupo, saludando cortésmente a sus invitados y amigos, de repente, Draco percibió un leve rastro de olor…un olor delicioso e inconfundible. Se giró sobre sus talones, y sus ojos percibieron un flash de una figura en movimiento, destacada sobre las demás, en un rincón del salón. Una figura se apartaba de las demás, y permaneció en un rincón despejado, expectante. Sus miradas se encontraron en la distancia. Y Draco avanzó entre la multitud, devolviendo los saludos sin ver, sus ojos vigilando de reojo la masculina presencia, sin reconocer la ropa – una túnica de brocado verde muy oscura, casi negruzca, con profusos bordados en plata vieja y detalles en azabache - ni la máscara, que envolvía casi por completo el rostro, pero de todas maneras se aproximó, sonriente.

Era su Cachorro, James, sin lugar a dudas. Alto, más incluso que él, aunque solo fuese unos cmts., musculoso, atlético, de hermoso y brillante pelo negro azulado, ondulado y largo hasta más de media espalda…Toda su figura hablaba de poder, de auténtico poder, y Draco se estremeció de placer viéndole desaparecer tras una última mirada por la pared falsa del rincón. Reconocería ese porte en cualquier lugar, esa forma de estar, bajo cualquier disfraz… Cuando estuvo a su lado, en el pequeño gabinete oculto y prohibido para cualquiera que no estuviese vinculado a las barreras y protecciones de la mansión, murmuró con suavidad, olfateando una vez más su embriagador aroma, levemente almizcleño, el anhelo patente en su voz y sus ojos de plata:

-James…¿Puedo…puedo por fin verte y conocer tu nombre?

La estancia estaba en penumbras, alumbrada tan solo por unas pocas velas, y entre eso y la máscara… Bien, Draco aun no podía saber quién era su amado, los ojos totalmente ocultos por los adornos aunque al Slytherin le pareció que reflejaban algún color claro, el denso pelo hacia la cara… Una voz extrañamente familiar, que hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca, aunque tampoco era la de James, susurró arrastrando las palabras con extrañas sibilancias:

-Por ssupuessto que ssí, Draco.

El joven vaciló, palideciendo un tanto y con manos temblorosas retiró su ligero antifaz, poco más que un marco de hojas azules y plateadas en torno a su ojos e hizo lo mismo con la elaborada máscara veneciana, para revelar un rostro…familiar, pero al tiempo diferente. Los ojos, adornados de espesas pestañas negras estaban semicerrados y se abrieron lentamente, revelando su intenso color verde, salpicado de diminutos flecos dorados que parecían relucir en el fondo. Esos ojos, grandes e intensos, le miraron con decisión. Labios llenos, sensuales e intensamente rosados, se entreabrieron ligeramente en una sonrisa que mostró los largos caninos afilados. La tez, mas pálida, y absolutamente perfecta, hacia destacar la inconfundible cicatriz de la frente.

El repiqueteo de los antifaces al caer al suelo rompió el silencio de la habitación, y los ojos de plata escrutaron una vez más el rostro que tenía delante de él, incrédulo, olfateando cuidadosamente una y otra vez, sin que su olfato negase lo que ya le dijera antes, el corazón disparado, galopando en su pecho. La mandíbula era más poderosa, más firme, los pómulos más definidos, los ojos…increíblemente intensos y profundos. En general el rostro había perdido la dulce timidez que recordaba y ganado confianza y seguridad, determinación, madurez…rezumando una serena autoridad y majestad. Con un jadeo de asombro Draco logró susurrar al cabo de unos instantes, dejando que sus sentimientos y emociones respecto a los que creía hasta ese instante dos personas por completo diferentes se fundiesen poco a poco.

**-¡Tú!** ¡¿Eras tú?

Asintiendo, el moreno murmuró con afecto y preocupación, lleno de remordimientos por haberle hecho sufrir, y un ligero desasosiego también:

-Siento mucho haberte ocultado esto, mi Dragón, pero era estrictamente necesario…

Hizo una pequeña pausa. Aun ahora, le era difícil expresar en palabras todo lo que sentía, incluso después de meses de estar juntos. No había palabras suficientes para su ansiedad, para su miedo al rechazo de Draco…Cogiéndole las manos aun temblorosas, casi como si temiese que el rubio huyese de él, los verdes ojos fijos en los del otro, añadió dejando que su angustia se trasluciera en los profundos espejos de sus ojos:

-Al principio…yo no estaba tan seguro como tú…pero cuando decidí intentarlo, no sabía…

Sacudió la cabeza, agitando la melena, mordiéndose los labios con nerviosismo, casi ansioso.

-No te imaginas las presiones a las que estoy sometido, lo que he soportado hasta ahora…

Jadeó, retomando aliento, como si hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo, mirando a los ojos de plata con sinceridad y amor, exclamó roncamente:

-Te amo Draco, he tardado mucho más que tú en darme cuenta de ello, pero te amo con todo mi corazón. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

El rubio le miró durante unos instantes, aun petrificado, dividido entre multitud de emociones. Sorpresa, incredulidad y hasta un ligero enfado danzaron por sus ojos, hasta que la comprensión y la aceptación los llenaron y su rostro se ensanchó en una traviesa sonrisa. Se empinó sobre sus pies levemente y alcanzó sus labios, para besarlos con dulzura, y al separarse, susurró aun abrazado al moreno:

-Bueno, al menos no tengo que preocuparme de que Potter te caiga bien, verdad, James?

Con una risa suave y penetrante, llena de alivio y alegría, que iluminó los profundos y oscuros ojos verdes, haciéndolos luminosos, el moreno asintió abrazándole por la cintura y añadió dándole un suave beso en la mejilla:

-No, creo que no… tu única preocupación al respecto va a ser mantenerme…mmh…entretenido…

Con un suave gesto, la lengua del moreno acarició su yugular, y Draco sintió que le estaba pidiendo sin palabras permiso para tomar su sangre. Con un suave gemido de abandono, ladeó lentamente el cuello, dándole mejor acceso y sintió además de la lengua caliente y húmeda, los colmillos de Harry desplegarse y hundirse suavemente en su piel. La sensación le arrancó un delicado estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo, envolviéndole en amor y afecto. Harry apenas tomó un sorbo, no podían permitirse más en las presentes circunstancias, pero el moreno sintió que nunca se cansaría del intenso y dulce sabor de Draco. Su sangre le transmitió todo su amor, su pasado tormento, su liberación y su felicidad, y cerrando las incisiones con la lengua, el moreno sonrió con dulzura, relamiéndose los labios y ofreció su cuello al amor de su vida. Draco le lamió con dulzura y tras una ligera vacilación inicial, mordió el fuerte cuello. El sabor de la sangre de Harry no era comparable a nada más…y tras un par de largos tragos, el joven abandonó con reluctancia la deliciosa sensación, embriagado con su intensidad, con los recuerdos y sentimientos del Griffindor. El moreno…realmente le amaba, y descubrir que Harry Potter le había apreciado como algo más que un amigo, pese a que no había hecho nada al respeto le hizo sonreír. Con suavidad el moreno le besó, paladeándose en los labios de su compañero y murmuró, buscando la respuesta también en los ojos de plata del rubio:

-¿Has…visto mis recuerdos?...Mi familia…comprendes lo que quieren de mi? ¿Y lo que debo hacer?

El rubio asintió y sonrió aun más intensamente. Reclinándose hacia atrás, sujeto por los brazos de Harry, vientres y piernas unidas estrechamente, el joven Slytherin inclinó suavemente la cabeza, y murmuró:

-Estoy dispuesto a aceptar y ocupar mi lugar a tu lado, junto a ti, Harry, si es eso lo que me estas preguntado y lo que deseas realmente.

Hizo una pausa y su mirada se volvió maliciosa para añadir con más energía:

-Y ayudarte a darles una patada en sus estirados traseros si fuera preciso, Cachorro.

Harry le abrazó con fuerza y besándole en los labios murmuró:

-Me encanta que me llames así, Dragón mío.

Sacando un pequeño estuche del bolsillo, el moreno murmuró mientras se arrodillaba frente al otro y abría la mano para enseñar el objeto a su amado:

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Draconis Lucius Malfoy Black? ¿Compartir tu vida conmigo y aceptar tu parte en las responsabilidades de mi posición?

Los anillos de compromiso de la familia Black brillaban en su palma abierta -una elección bastante meditada, ambos eran parte ella y Harry, como heredero de Sirius y actual cabeza de familia, tenía pleno derecho a usarlos- y el joven se quedó sin palabras, expectante, aguardando la ansiada respuesta de su amado. Draco respiró hondo, y susurró suavemente, haciendo acopio de toda la calma de que fue capaz.

-Claro que si, Harold James Potter Evans Black.

Harry sonrió suavemente, sus colmillos reluciendo en su dentadura perfectamente blanca y le colocó el anillo de compromiso en la mano derecha, alzándose para dejar que Draco hiciera lo mismo con él. Cuando acabó, Draco añadió en un murmullo aun más bajo, haciendo una ligera reverencia:

-Sera un gran honor, mi Príncipe.

El moreno le atrajo a su boca, besándole con pasión y Draco sonrió en el beso, devolviéndolo con igual intensidad. Era perfecto…el destino le había regalado finalmente un amante cariñoso, apasionado, inteligente y socialmente bien situado…alguien capaz de ser tan Slytherin como para vivir una doble vida por años, aguardando el momento perfecto para derribar los muros en busca de su libertad…Harry pensaba algo similar, que era totalmente afortunado de tener a Draco a su lado, no solo alguien que le amaba, sino también capaz de manejarse perfectamente en la marea de intrigas y adulaciones que les aguardaba. Por una vez, Harry no tenía nada que reprocharle a la Rueda del Destino, a la Diosa Fortuna y su azaroso reparto de bienes y desdichas.


	15. Chapter 15

Bueno, supongo que hasta agosto no habrá nada más, así que disfrutadlo. En mi perfil podéis votar por los próximos fics. Espero toneladas de RW!

CON UÑAS Y DIENTES

Aunque Draco, el anfitrión, acaba de abandonar el baile, ambos necesitaban un momento de privacidad y paz antes de hacer lo que necesitaban hacer. Tras besarse y charlar calladamente durante un rato, intercambiando opiniones y retazos de información, tales como que el apellido de la familia de Potter entre los mestizos era conocido como Dolia y tras una última pregunta a Harry por parte de Draco "¿Estás seguro de que esto es realmente lo que quieres hacer, Harry? Podemos dejar todo esto atrás si no quieres…" respondida con otra por parte del moreno: "¿Y tu Draco, estás seguro? Porque una vez que salgamos ahí fuera, pase lo que pase, no hay vuelta atrás…"

Finalmente seguros de que la decisión de ambos era firme, los jóvenes prometidos regresaron al salón de baile, libres de hechizos para ocultar su verdadera naturaleza, los rostros descubiertos, libres de mascaras, figuradas y materiales. Su aparición provocó que poco a poco todas las miradas se centraran en ellos, levantando murmullos, cuando la gente reconoció finalmente al tímido Harry Potter en el impresionante acompañante de su anfitrión. Charlando entre ellos, saludando con leves inclinaciones a algunas personas, los jóvenes se acercaron a la zona del buffet y tomaron sendas copas – agua con gas para los dos- y retornaron a su lento deambular por entre los invitados.

Los rumores comenzaron a recorrer la multitud, mientras las miradas de desconcierto y asombro se multiplicaban a su alrededor. Aunque la música seguía sonando, poco a poco, las parejas dejaron de bailar, limitándose a agruparse en corrillos cada vez más numerosos, lanzándoles miradas incrédulas y dubitativas. No solo el aspecto de Harry era realmente impresionante, sino que además el joven héroe estaba…confraternizando abiertamente con Slytherin. Desafiando a todos, cuando comenzó a sonar un vals, el Griffindor se inclinó leve y cortésmente ante Draco y le tendió la mano, solicitando mudamente un baile. Draco respondió con una reverencia y deposito su mano en la suya y se dejó conducir, redoblando los murmullos de los que les observaban, perplejos y desconcertados. No cabía duda, los dos jóvenes estaban bailado, la cintura de Draco rodeada por el brazo de Harry, y los ojos de los dos estaban prendidos en los de su pareja de baile.

Algunos espectadores más ecuánimes apreciaron la belleza y armonía de su danza, el equilibrio y el contraste entre ambos, decidiendo que realmente, hacían una espléndida pareja. Otros sin embargo, no podían dar crédito a sus ojos y aguardaban, como esperando que alguien exclamase que era un broma de mal gusto. Cuando la música cesó, el más completo de los silencios reinaba en el salón de baile y todos observaron como los dos jóvenes se besaban suavemente en los labios. Un par de exclamaciones de ultraje brotaron de las gargantas de algunos de los invitados, y una mujer morena, de tez pálida y largos cabellos, -Lady Alison, según reconoció Draco de los recuerdos y memorias de Harry- seguida de algunos de sus acompañantes, avanzó unos pasos, sus ojos marrones muy oscuro, casi negruzcos, les miraban con autentica furia y sus labios se apretaron en una fría y cruel mueca.

-¿Qué significa esta…ridiculez, Harold?

Preguntó Lady Alison, entre dientes, mirando a Draco como si este fuese un pedazo de mierda pegado a la suela de su zapato, algo repugnante y de lo que deshacerse lo más rápida y discretamente posible. Con un suspiro contenido, manteniendo su temperamento y emociones a raya, el moreno se volvió para enfrentarse a su tiabuela. Con ojos serenos, contenidos y expresión ilegible, el Griffindor murmuró en voz suficientemente alta como para ser oído por los invitados más próximos:

-Querida tía Alison… Creo que ya conoces a mi prometido, Lord Draconis Lucius Malfoy Black.

Varias jovencitas casaderas gimieron sonoramente, y se dejaron caer en los brazos de sus más próximos acompañantes, desmayadas. Muchas damiselas le habían sonreído y abanicado sus pestañas para él, en vanos y fútiles intentos de seducción. Si el joven Malfoy no estaba disponible ni Potter tampoco, las más decididas optaron por aprovechar la ocasión para lanzarse a los brazos de sus acompañantes, lívidas, pero de indignación.

-Encantado de conocerla al fin, Lady Alison Doria…Harry me ha hablado tanto de Ud…

La voz del rubio era cortés y formal, y su cabeza se inclinó en una ligera salutación, sin que sus ojos dejasen nunca de vigilar a su contrincante. Con orgullo, Draco se irguió de nuevo, al lado de Harry, sin dejarse intimidar por la dama o sus amenazantes escoltas. Él era Lord en la sociedad mágica, y por mucho que la mujer se llamase a si misma Reina, a juzgar por su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos llameantes, no tenía ni la mitad del aplomo y apostura que tuviera Narcisa, su madre. Ella nunca perdió de esa manera la compostura, ni siquiera en presencia de Voldemort. Un sordo gruñido de furia brotó de la garganta de la dama, retorciendo sus facciones en una mueca de ira, y aunque apenas fue audible, sus acompañantes se acercaron aun más a ella, que irradiaba furia.

Las restantes criaturas se aproximaron lentamente, junto con algunos pocos magos, mientras el resto, hábilmente conducido por el poder de Harry, se trasladaba al salón donde se servían las bebidas, mientras las jovencitas se apoyaban lánguidas en los brazos solícitos de sus parejas, y las damas les miraban con aire ultrajado, empujando a sus esposos hacia el otro salón, murmurando entre dientes que era todo un escándalo, un verdadero escándalo… Algunas de las más jóvenes veelas, tras un susurró de sus mayores, se trasladaron con la multitud, y crearon una mayor compulsión entre los invitados, instándoles a beber y cotillear entre ellos, mientras Draco cerraba silenciosamente detrás de la ultima bruja las dobles puertas de comunicación, sellando y dejándoles efectivamente aislados del resto de la Mansión.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, e ignorando la presencia de las otras criaturas y magos, entre ellos los Weasley, los Tonks, algunos aurores, oficiales destacados y el Ministro de magia, Harry se giró con un gesto negligente, activando un poderosísimo hechizo de confidencialidad, virtualmente irrompible, previamente colocado por él con discreción, haciendo centellear levemente las luces de la estancia. La actual dirigente, Lady Alison masculló con rabia, su mirada llena de desprecio y desdén recorriendo una vez más a Draco.

-¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo, chico?

Draco sintió hervir la sangre, la furia creciendo en su interior, pero mantuvo la calma y su fría fachada. Con voz helada y cortante, la mujer casi escupió las siguientes palabras:

-Él…él no puede darte hijos Harry.

El dolor atravesó las entrañas del Slytherin, las palabras de la mujer haciéndole autentico daño, porque su mente le decía que era cierto. A su lado, Harry se tensó ligeramente y Draco se encogió en su interior…si seguían juntos…se condenaban a una vida estéril…ninguno de los dos tendría hijos. Draco comenzó a retorcerse interiormente, una voz susurrando perfidosa que iba a arrebatarle a Harry la esperanza de tener hijos…Cerró los ojos con dolor. Y los pensamientos se desvanecieron.

Furioso consigo mismo por haberse dejado influir por la sugestión de la mujer, por permitir que sus barreras flaqueasen, aunque fuese mínimamente, Draco apretó los puños y los dientes, sin moverse. Reconociendo la fisura en sus defensas, el rubio las reforzó con rapidez, sellando su mente ante nuevos ataques. Más calmado, pero aun lleno de rabia, recordó una cosa, entreabriendo sus ojos, cauteloso, aun mirando al suelo, sin dejar de chequear posibles amenazas. En sus venas, por nacimiento, había sangre veela…¿sería suficiente para…? La resolución y la certeza le invadieron y la determinación asomó a su ojos, haciéndoles relucir aun más. El era un Malfoy, y un Black…no iba a dejar que algo tan nimio como esto se interpusiera en su camino. Y aun si su cuerpo no funcionaba naturalmente así, conservaba los manuales de pociones de su padrino, más valiosos para él que una cámara de piedras preciosas, llenos de multitud de pociones ya casi terminadas, o en fase de experimentación, el pequeño pero gran legado de un hombre que se había sacrificado personalmente para darle a su mundo una nueva oportunidad. Apretó la mandíbula y avanzó un pequeño paso hacia delante:

Si puedo.

Su voz sonó firme y decidida, y la convicción de su tono hizo girar levemente los verdes ojos de su prometido. Con una leve mirada entre ambos, el rubio prosiguió mientras en torno a ellos se formaba un amplio doble círculo, los mestizos en el centro, las veelas en el exterior, y los vampiros permanecían a un lado, expectantes junto con los magos, al otro lado del salón:

-Tengo sangre de veela, por nacimiento, tal vez no mucha, pero si el destino me ha unido a Harry, no va a ser tan cruel de negarnos lo que ambos deseamos con fervor.

Una vela de aspecto regio, larga melena recogida en un elaborado trenzado, adornado con cordones de oro y plata, avanzó, destacándose de la multitud que les rodeaba, y preguntó, fijando sus ojos azules en los del joven Slytherin y por un instante, en los de Harry.

-¿Llevarías en tu seno a los hijos de tu compañero?

Si, contestaron al unísono los dos jóvenes, arrancando una sonrisa radiante a la veela y una mueca de repugnancia a Lady Alison y algunos de sus acompañantes. Aproximándose, la hermosa criatura coloco una mano sobre el vientre de cada uno de los muchachos, entrecerrando los ojos por un momento. Con una ancha sonrisa, la mujer proclamó con alegría.

-Enhorabuena entonces, porque ambos sois fértiles y no veo problema para que tengáis esos hijos que deseáis.

Los ojos de Harry se dilataron con sorpresa e ignorando a la multitud, como si estuviesen solos, el moreno apretó con fuerza la mano de su prometido y susurró mirándole vehemente a los ojos de plata:

-¿Realmente estas dispuesto…?

Asintiendo el rubio se empinó para besarle y el Griffindor murmuró en sus labios, cuando se separaron:

-No es necesario, ¿lo sabes verdad? También lo había pensado, y como Teddy es un Black…soy su padrino y no me importaría marcarle y hacerle mi heredero…

Draco sonrió suavemente, entendiendo lo que Harry quería decirle. Teddy era parcialmente licántropo, y probablemente, sería mejor para el ser totalmente transformado, dándole mayor control sobre las urgencias de su sangre.

-Y a mí me encantará ayudarte con él. Pero también quiero un hijo nuestro, Harry, de veras que quiero.

Besándole de nuevo, el moreno murmuró con afecto en su oído cuando se separaron:

-Te quiero Draco.

La vampiresa, les miró con mal disimulada ira y gruñó entre dientes:

-Eso no importa! No es…digno de tu posición! ¡Debes de tomar una esposa apropiada!

Con un gruñido desdeñoso la mujer miro de arriba abajo a Draco y murmuró despectivamente:

-Si es…absolutamente imprescindible…siempre puedes mantenerle como juguete, en tu Clan…

Los ojos de Harry se ribetearon de rojo y sus colmillos surgieron en toda su longitud, junto con un profundo y ronco gruñido surgido el fondo de su garganta.

-**¡Basta!** ¡Draco no es un capricho! ¡Es mi prometido!

Avanzó un paso, y Draco se situó a su flanco, respaldándole en una perfecta formación de batalla, los ojos rojos y los colmillos dispuestos. La poderosa reina de los mestizos, descubrió sus propios colmillos y rugió con furia:

-¡Harás lo que te digo, niño!

Harry pasó a su forma lobuna, revelando su aspecto real, el poderoso lobo negro con ojos verdeazulados, de enormes colmillos, leve marca blanca en la frente y tan solo un pequeño mechón de la punta de la cola blanca. Su tiabuela estaba tan acostumbrada a verle ocultarse con Glamoures, que no pensó que el aspecto del joven fuese más que otra de sus eternas máscaras. Y desde luego, no esperaba a este contrincante imponente. Sin embrago, la loba gris amarronada se le enfrentó y pronto se enzarzaban en una cruenta batalla, una lucha feroz por el liderazgo y la supremacía. Aunque por derecho de nacimiento, Harry era el candidato natural al liderazgo de su gente, a ser el nuevo guía de su grupo, debía ganarse su puesto y el respeto de los clanes, derrotando y destronando al anterior gobernante, ya que su tia abuela y él estaban en franco desacuerdo. Era un momento turbulento en su sociedad, su presencia había levantado dolorosas ampollas entre los que pensaban que iban a ser los sucesores de la dama. Cualquier candidato que se sintiera mejor preparado podía desafiarle, y si le derrotaba, obtendría su posición al frente de los Clanes.

Draco aguardó expectante. No era su batalla, sino la de Harry y se mantuvo tenso, pese a todo, listo para intervenir. Muchos ojos de habían teñido de rojo a su alrededor, y sonrió enseñando los colmillos y rugiendo un desafío. Trazó un semicírculo, separando a los demás de los luchadores, ignorando la urgencia de ir a ayudarle y conteniendo a los demás descastados que pretendían interferir, violando las reglas no escritas de su especie. Uno de ellos, más fogoso o quizás más imprudente, amagó un ataque, y con una fiera dentellada al cuello, el rubio le lanzó a la inconsciencia.

La sangre le goteaba ahora por los labios, dándole un aspecto terroríficamente feroz, y relamiendo la sangre de su enemigo, el Slytherin lanzó un nuevo rugido de desafío. El circulo se ensanchó a su alrededor, y Draco observó de reojo la lucha a su espalda. El remolino de pieles y dientes se detuvo, la figura del enorme lobo negro impuesta sobre la yaciente y quejumbrosa loba gris. Las mandíbulas cerradas en torno a su garganta. Durante unos instantes, el macho continuó gruñendo sordamente, tironeando de la piel entre sus dientes, hasta que el otro animal dejó de debatirse y luchar, quedándose quieta por completo. Harry estaba imponente, los hocicos enrojecidos levemente de sangre, los ojos llenos de fuego, todo el pelaje erizado, el rabo tieso y erguido sobre el lomo. Cuando la loba lloriqueo suavemente, un sonido quejumbroso, tras largo rato de ser mantenida en total sumisión, el nuevo macho Alfa soltó finalmente su presa y se situó, amenazador, junto a Draco, mirando con aire de desafío a los restantes mestizos, que poco a poco bajaron los ojos ante él, reconociendo su dominio más o menos reluctantemente, en el caso de algunos.

No obstante, unos cuantos de los varones adultos pero aun jóvenes, los agresivos y competitivos amantes que la mujer había mantenido en constante lucha a su alrededor, prometiendo veladamente que el mejor de ellos seria algún día su consorte y sucesor, alentando sus eternas peleas, recompensando con sus favores a los triunfadores; se adelantaron, negándose tercamente a reconocerle. Harry saltó hacia adelante, solo un paso, erizado y gruñendo furiosamente, amenazándoles. Con una mirada, tres entre ellos cambiaron a su forma lupina, y tres machos adultos se materializaron entre ellos, el gran macho rojizo marcado de blanco que parecía tener una especial ojeriza por Harry desde la primera vez que se encontraran y dos de su compañeros, un macho gris con marcas negras en el lomo y otro más blanquecino, con un llamativo babero blanco.

El macho rojizo saltó babeante hacia Harry y ambos se enzarzaron en una furiosa melé, una bola de pelo que gruñía y rodaba de un lado a otro del suelo. Captando el movimiento de los otros dos, Draco se interpuso, repentinamente convertido en el precioso lobo blanco, engañosamente sedoso, con aire de peluche, pero su afilada dentadura completamente a la vista, los belfos replegados en una mueca de advertencia, gruñendo sordamente en el fondo de su garganta. Nadie iba a interponerse en la pelea de Harry, no sin pasar sobre él. Los lobos le rodearon, estudiándole minuciosamente, y los tres se amenazaron en vano por unos instantes. El más rápido, el macho de las pintas negras, amagó un ataque. Pero Draco lo ignoró, favoreciendo al otro ejemplar, que trataba de colarse entre sus defensas. El lobo blanco saltó sobre el lomo del otro, cayendo sobre el animal, mordiendo cruelmente su oreja, hasta desgarrarla entre sus dientes.

Con un aullido de dolor y furia, el animal le ataco ciegamente, y Draco se escurrió, dejándole impactar en su amigo. Cuando ambos animales se le enfrentaron, Draco se afirmó, decidido a vencer y gruñó, enseñando de nuevo los dientes. El joven atacó súbitamente, mordiendo al otro animal en el morro, haciéndole aullar de dolor, y retirándose rápidamente, provocándole una violenta hemorragia nasal. Lamiéndose las heridas, aturdido y dolorido, el gris retrocedió, huyendo de la lucha de momento y abandonando al otro.

Mientras, Harry seguía peleando, tratando de colocar un mordisco debilitante o atapar una buena presa, sin exponerse a sí mismo. Maldon siempre le había visto como una amenaza, y ahora estaba teniendo su revancha. Fuera de juego Alison, él creía ser el líder… y estaba peleando ferozmente por su puesto. Pero estaba demasiado enojado, iracundo, y su energía se apagó, poco habituado a luchas tan largas, todo el mundo se rendía ante el apenas amagaba un ataque, porque su posición como uno de los amantes más estable de la dama era relevante. Era buen luchador, pero estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo, y no estaba acostumbrado a sufrir ni un rasguño, hacía muchos años.

El Griffindor le atacó de nuevo, alcanzando su costado, desgarrando la piel sobre el hombro, arrancándole un nuevo bramido furioso. Cegado, el otro cargó contra él, decidido a arrollarle por la fuerza bruta, usando su mayor peso. Pero Harry resistió el embate y en el choque, apresó el lateral del cuello del otro. No era tan pesado, pero era todo músculo, duro y entrenado. Pese a todo, no era una presa definitiva y le exponía a los mordiscos del otro, pero tirando al máximo de los músculos de su oponente, logró desestabilizarle, lo suficiente como para forzarle a alzar las patas delanteras del suelo. El lobo negro se retorció violentamente, ignorando el mordisco lanzado a la desesperada por el otro en su dirección, y finalmente, trastabillando, Maldon cayó pesadamente sobre su costado, soltando a Harry.

Con un brutal ataque, Harry desplazó su mordisco a la garganta, y aunque el otro, que estaba tan solo sujeto por sus mandíbulas, le pateo y arañó con fuerza la cabeza, retorciéndose e intentando morderle las patas. Pero Harry apretó tanto la presa que el otro comenzó a asfixiarse, el desgarro de su cuello acrecentándose con sus movimientos y finalmente, el lobo rojo se rindió, quedándose tumbado, jadeante en el suelo, atenazado por las férreas mandíbulas de Harry. Entonces, este se colocó sobre él por completo, sin soltarle, hundiendo los colmillos en su carne mientras le forzaba a someterse por completo. Harry bebió un trago, lenta y pausadamente, paladeando los recuerdos del otro, forzándole a ser consciente de que estaba totalmente en sus manos. Mejor dicho, en sus fauces.

Cuando le soltó, el animal se escurrió casi arrastrándose sobre su vientre para reunirse con sus vapuleados amigos. El del mordisco en la nariz aun gimoteaba en un rincón, la inflamación progresando para deformar el perfil de su hocico, sangrando profusamente. Y el otro…estaba bajo las patas de Draco, un jirón de su oreja colgando de las fauces entreabiertas de este, inmóvil en muda rendición. El lobo blanco abandonó con un último gruñido a su derrotado contrincante, y este se alejó gimoteando suavemente, perdido todo ánimo de lucha.

Los dos lobos se olfatearon, frotándose los hocicos, lamiendo la sangre que cubría al otro, agitando suavemente sin cesar los rabos en mutuo saludo, las orejas alegres, las fauces distendidas en un suave jadeo. Tras un buen rato de mutuo aseo y cariñosos lengüetazos, ambos jóvenes recobraron la forma humana.

Recobrando su forma, sin exhibir ni un rasguño, ni una rotura en sus ropas, gracias a un glamour para los mordiscos y un hechizo de reparación no verbal para reordenar sus ropas y cabello, el moreno abrazó los hombros de Draco y se enfrentó a sus hermanos de raza con determinación, imponiéndoles su dura mirada.

-Ahora soy yo el líder de los Clanes, vuestro Príncipe si he de adoptar un título, y Draco, es mi prometido y futuro esposo, mi pareja y verdadero compañero. Si alguien tiene algo que decir u objetar, puede expresarlo ahora.

Su mirada de esmeralda, la cornea teñida de rojo, recorrió a los mestizos presentes, y todos bajaron de nuevo los ojos ante él y ante Draco, incluso el que exhibía una nariz rota y desgarrada y el que se sujetaba un pañuelo en el lugar donde antes estuviera su oreja, reconociéndoles como la nueva pareja dominante, como su Príncipe y futuro Rey. Maldon aun se mantenía en su forma animal, demasiado herido como para cambiar en ese momento, no sin un mínimo descanso y se había arrastrado hacia un rincón tranquilo. Draco tendió la mano a Lady Alison, ayudándola a levantarse y tragándose su orgullo, la altiva mujer aceptó su ayuda y se puso en pie. Enormemente complacido ante el gesto de nobleza de su compañero, Harry le dedico una enorme sonrisa. Su tia-abuela le miró a los ojos, las ropas desordenadas, pero sin más huellas visibles de la lucha que una marca rojiza en el cuello, una que Draco no ocultó al ocuparse de alzar a la mujer. Lentamente, bajó los ojos ante Harry, y finalmente ante Draco, reconociéndoles a ambos, aunque no contasen con su aprobación.

Su voz, llena de poder y decisión, fluyo por la sala, grave, poderosa, llena de firmeza y decisión:

-Lady Alison será sin duda una valiosa ayuda como consejera, mientras esta nueva etapa de nuestra especie comienza.

Harry miró por un instante a los ojos de su tía abuela, y tras un leve gesto de reconocimiento y muda advertencia, el joven se volvió a los mestizos presentes, avanzando hacia el centro de la sala, seguido de Draco en una posición de respaldo. El Griffindor cerró por un instante los ojos, apretó la mano del Slytherin que le devolvió el gesto sin apartar la vista de la pequeña multitud. Finalmente, abriendo con decisión los verdes ojos, pasándose suavemente la mano por el pelo, apartándolo de su frente y exponiendo mas su famosa cicatriz, comenzó a hablar:

-Hace años, cuando llegue al mundo mágico, muchos criticaron mis orígenes mestizos, menospreciándome y calificándome de sangre sucia por la ascendencia muggle de mi madre. Sin embargo, otra parte de la sociedad, parecía ser capaz de tolerar mis orígenes, cegados por mi fama. Cuando derrote finalmente a VOldemort, muchos parecieron olvidar ese aspecto de mi historia.

Los ojos verdes se detuvieron brevemente en varios Aurores y su mirada se endureció, haciéndole erguirse aun mas, imponente y orgulloso.

-Pero entonces, una parte que desconocía de mi herencia, se hizo patente. Mi padre era un vampiro mestizo de nacimiento, y convirtió a mi madre, bastarda de vampiro, tras cortejarla y prometerse. Ese, es todo el secreto de mi supervivencia a la maldición asesina. Mis padres renunciaron voluntariamente a la protección de su sangre para brindármela a mí, ya que hasta la madurez, la inmunidad natural de mi raza, similar a la de los vampiros, no me protegía.

Hizo una pausa, y miró de nuevo a los presentes, y especialmente a sus amigos, con aire regio y murmuró:

-¿Cómo podía decirle al mundo mágico que su héroe era una criatura que probablemente considerarían oscura, una raza de la que ni siquiera tiene constancia?

Sacudió la cabeza con pesar, y sus ojos adquirieron un nuevo ardor, y Draco se pegó a su costado, casi literalmente, emanando confort. Desplazando los ojos lentamente por todos los presentes, el joven moreno proclamó:

-Soy lo que soy, y me enorgullezco de ello. Por mis venas, corre además de la sangre de magos, la de vampiros, veelas, licántropos, elfos, sirenas, hadas….

El Slytherin intervino por primera vez, y murmuró con aire orgulloso:

-No somos exactamente igual a ninguno de nuestros otros hermanos, aunque si hemos de decir que somos, diría que somos casi semiveela-vampiros, y que la parte de licántropo se manifiesta en nuestra segunda forma, en sustitución a la forma de ave rapaz de las veelas.

Un vampiro maduro, de tez casi de porcelana, exclamó con enojo, avanzando hacia ellos:

-¡Abominaciones es lo que sois! ¡Nunca debisteis nacer!

Con un rugido de rabia, Draco exhibió sus colmillos y centró su poder en el elegante vampiro, que pese a la fortaleza mental de su especie, desenfocó los ojos en pocos minutos, y avanzó como un autómata hacia el Slytherin. El joven sonrió taimadamente y puso su mano en su pecho, empujándole levemente, dejando ir todo su poder en un violento golpe mental. Desmadejado, el vampiro se derrumbó como un muñeco de trapo, gimiendo sordamente. El rubio había aprendido que una violenta descarga de placer puede dejar tan efectivamente fuera de combate a un enemigo como un desmaius, con la ventaja añadida de humillar al receptor del inusual ataque. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción flotando en sus labios y el mismo aire que el gato que acaba de comerse al canario, tras una breve mirada a su compañero, en muda petición de permiso, el joven exclamó:

-Los vampiros tienen aun más prejuicios de sangre que los más estrictos e intransigentes purasangres magos. Pero la verdad es que su raza se ha debilitado por la endogamia y el afán de no emparejarse más que con los de su misma especie y los intentos de crear el vampiro perfecto, capaz de dominar la sed de sangre. Sus hembras han perdido casi por completo la capacidad de reproducirse naturalmente, y si logran un embarazo, normalmente ya no son capaces de volver a gestar. Y los varones apenas logran impregnar a sus compañeras. La mayoría de los vampiros de hoy no lo son de nacimiento, son adoptados y transformados a tierna edad, educados como purasangres, ante la imposibilidad de la mayoría de parejas de tener hijos naturalmente.

Varios rugidos le contestaron de entre los vampiros, pero ahora otra voz intervino, aterciopelada y grave, fuerte y rotunda, la de Harry.

-Desde hace milenios, los hijos malditos y repudiados de otras razas, los frutos esporádicos de los amores no permitidos, tolerados como una rareza, un capricho o una perversión de algunos de los vuestros; se fueron uniendo entre sí, forzados por la necesidad o la desesperación. La vida, la magia y la sangre, crearon algo nuevo de vuestros desechos, de los bastardos innombrables, de las abominaciones que a veces matabais apenas descubiertas, horrorizados de que vuestra preciosa sangre vampírica se mezclase con la de otros. Surgimos de la nada, ocultos entre las sombras de la noche, fusionando y creando algo nuevo, diferente, fuerte, adaptable y resistente.

Los vampiros gruñeron su descontento y las miradas intercambiadas entre ambos grupos se hicieron más agresivas. En la memoria racial de los mestizos estaba grabado a fuego el recelo hacia los vampiros, que les mataban si tenían la oportunidad y les descubrían aislados o en posición de debilidad, forzándoles a ocultarse y vivir alerta entre las sombras. Los lobos gruñeron levemente, oliendo la adrenalina que llenaba el ambiente, expectantes, mientras que los humanos retrocedieron, alejándose del nuevo y potencial conflicto. El vampiro que antes había sucumbido a Draco se había levantado trabajosamente del suelo y alzó una mano, pidiendo calma y silencio a los suyos. Sus ojos negros relucieron con cautela, y miró atentamente a los dos muchachos, evaluándoles realmente como adversarios. Les había visto luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y ambos eran auténticos combatientes, verdaderos guerreros, respaldados no solo por su fuerza, sino por su poder y su inteligencia. Y había sido receptor del "encanto" del joven Malfoy, sucumbiendo a él para su vergüenza. Con un tono de compromiso, murmuró:

-Creo que os hemos subestimado, hermanos. Tal vez sea el momento de olvidar viejos rencores.

Harry asintió en silencio y dirigiéndose de nuevo a todos, tomó de nuevo la palabra.

-Podemos comprender vuestra sed…

Se giró hacia los licántropos con Draco a su lado y el rubio añadió:

-Y entender vuestro sentido de manada y jerarquía….

El moreno miró a la alta vela que antes le anunciara que Draco podía darle hijos y sonrió suavemente murmurando:

-Sentimos un fiero afecto por nuestras parejas. También vivimos largos años, y podemos ser impetuosos, pacientes, ardientes, seductores, afectuosos…

Abrazando los hombros de Draco y besando su sien, el moreno añadió indicando con un gesto a los presentes a su alrededor, notando la expectación que emanaba del grupo de magos.

-Podemos entender a las criaturas mágicas porque somos una de ellas, y es mi deseo seguir ocupándome de ser el intermediario de todas ellas ante el Ministerio. Y conseguir un trato ecuánime y justo para todas ellas.

El Ministro de Magia asintió vehementemente, murmurando una enhorabuena a los jóvenes y estrechándoles las manos completamente sonrojado, dando paso a una confusa ronda de saludos de todas las criaturas mágicas. Más cordiales los procedentes de las veelas, respetuosos los de los lobos, y llenos de recelos los de los vampiros. Los Weasley y los Tonks le abrazaron, dando la bienvenida a Draco, aun un tanto conmocionados, pero visiblemente conteneos de ver al joven felizmente enamorado. Bill y Fleur se les aproximaron y el alto pelirrojo murmuró, con aire algo desconcertado, olfateando con curiosidad:

-¿Esto …tiene que ver con mi… recuperación?

Harry asintió y sonriendo murmuró:

-Te infectaste, por completo. Pero debido a la forma en que sucedió, el grado de cambio era muy pequeño, la licantropía se mantenía latente, pero podía oler extenderse el cambio con cada luna llena, apoderándose de ti. Tarde o temprano, en unos años, los efectos hubieran comenzado a hacerse notar plenamente. Sabía que no te sería nada fácil vivir con ello, e hice lo que debía, lo que podía, para ayudarte. Así que te di una pequeña dosis de mi semen mezclada con las pociones, insuficiente para convertirte por completo en uno de los nuestros, pero suficiente para tener control sobre el lobo, Bill. Y las pociones…te aportan la pequeña cantidad de sangre que necesitas en tu actual estado.

Bill parpadeó confuso, pero acabó sonriendo y abrazando a Harry, que se vio apresado entre el joven y su esposa, radiante en su embarazo. FLeur susurró suavemente mirándole a los ojos, entendiendo finalmente:

-Gracias Harry, muchas gracias…

Y le besó en la mejilla suavemente.

El salón de baile se reabrió, sin que el resto de los invitados se hubiese percatado de lo sucedido durante su ausencia, aun sumidos en los cotilleos. Los jóvenes tomaron una copa, dejándose ver, sonriendo cuando vieron al Ministro intentar hablar con su esposa, llevándose las manos a la garganta. No, el secreto de su raza estaba a salvo, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmaran y los Clanes se estabilizaran en la nueva situación. Harry no era tan imprudente como para poner realmente en manos del Ministerio el destino de su especie. Sonriendo, el moreno bailó una vez más. La fiesta no se prolongó mucho, y los invitados fueron abandonando Malfoy Manor, hasta dejarles nuevamente a solas.


	16. Chapter 16

Otra vez de vuelta! Tan solo falta un capítulo más, y para los que no encuentran esas cosas de su agrado, la parte de este capítulo titulada Para siempre, va de sexo entre sus formas animales. Ya estáis prevenidos y prevenidas…

NOCHE DE LUNA

Subieron al dormitorio de Draco y se desnudaron lentamente el uno al otro, besándose y acariciándose. Tendidos sobre las sábanas color noche, se miraron el uno al otro, sabiendo que por fin habían caído entre ellos todas las barreras, que había llegado su momento y volvieron a besarse, haciendo crecer su pasión. Sus erecciones entablaron una sutil batalla entre sus cuerpos y Harry vaciló por un momento. Después de todo, era su primera vez, y quería que todo fuese perfecto. Su inseguridad fue patente, y Draco tomó el tema en su manos, y no figuradamente. Con ojos dilatados, susurró con voz ronca y llena de deseo:

-Ven aquí y hazme el amor Cachorro mío, tómame…

El rubio gimió suavemente, enlazándole en un nuevo beso, sensual y profundo. Su persistencia venció las dudas del moreno y este, comenzó a acariciar su entrada suavemente. Con una dulce queja, el flexible cuerpo del Slytherin se arqueó bajo las manos cálidas de Harry y sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando sus dedos entraron ligeramente en su cuerpo, haciéndole estremecerse de placer. Draco jadeó entrecortadamente aun mas, cuando los dedos inquisitivos y delicados rozaron su próstata, haciéndole gemir una y otra vez, agitándose bajo sus administraciones.

El deseo de los jóvenes mestizos aumentó y Draco suplico casi sin aliento:

-Hazme tuyo, Harry…

El moreno le besó intensamente, deslizando los dedos nuevamente humedecidos en lubricante en su canal, notando el caliente ardor de su interior. Mirándole con una última y muda pregunta en los verdes ojos, Harry se situó sobre él, alzando sus piernas sobre sus caderas, Draco le envolvió en ellas por detrás de la espalda y le arañó ligeramente los hombros cuando el miembro del su compañero se deslizó lentamente en su interior, bufando levemente ante la ligera sensación de escozor de su cuerpo, acomodándose al tamaño de lo que ahora le invadía. Draco se removió ligeramente, animándole. Los colmillos del Griffindor se alargaron y relucieron en su boca entreabierta, y al besarse nuevamente, provocando un gemido de placer en el rubio cuando se besaron nuevamente, entrechocando colmillos. Pequeños cortes en la lengua y labios de ambos añadieron una nueva dimensión a su placer, mezclando el sabor de la sangre a la excitación del sexo.

Luchando por contenerse, temiendo lastimarle, Harry se retenía, pero su Dragón tomó la iniciativa. Alzó las caderas, y se presionó contra su amante, hasta tenerle firmemente hundido en su interior, pese al ligero dolor. Tras un instante, y ante los gemidos de ánimo de su rubito, Harry comenzó a moverse con más amplitud y seguridad, con más determinación, llenándole de una sensación de estar completo, dándole placer, y demostrándole su amor.

Sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor chocaban rítmicamente entre sí, como dos corrientes de agua que se enfrentan, para fundirse en un nuevo torrente. El moreno notaba el interior del cuerpo de Draco caliente, ardiente incluso, y palpitante, envolviéndole, casi sofocándole. Sabía lo que debía buscar y su Dragón gritó de placer cuando su próstata fue repetidamente asaltada. La presión se volvió aun más intensa, más acuciante, y los jadeos del rubio se volvieron gruñidos desesperados, agónicos. Su deliciosa boca se entreabrió, al tensarse su cuerpo aun más bajo la presión del inminente orgasmo, sin que ningún sonido brotara de ella por unos largos e interminables segundos. El aire retenido en sus pulmones brotó, al igual que su semilla, mientras Harry gruñía gutural y desgarradamente sobre él, rígido y totalmente introducido en él, regando su interior con su abundante semen, espeso y caliente.

Apenas había concluido la descarga del orgasmo cuando los afilados colmillos del Príncipe de los Descastados se hundieron en su vulnerable garganta, con un destello de dolor, seguido de una nueva ola de placer. Draco giró la cabeza cuanto pudo dentro de las limitaciones de su posición y mordió a su vez a su prometido, saboreando plenamente su dulce sangre. Las oleadas de presión les invadieron de nuevo, y les llevaron de nuevo a la cima del placer. Sus cuerpos aun estaban conectados, y las nuevas descargas de semen se sumaron a las anteriores, embarrándoles aun más. Abrazados y fundidos mientras el placer disminuía poco a poco, en un largo y lento descenso desde las altas cimas, aun succionando la sangre del otro con avidez. Cuando las sensaciones se redujeron a un agradable cosquilleo placentero que recorría todo su cuerpo, aflojaron finalmente la presa, sus cuerpos aun conectados, primero Harry, luego Draco, y cerraron con lánguidos lengüetazos las heridas.

Harry se venció sobre su amado, y yacieron, jadeantes y pegajosos, mientras la erección de Harry disminuía hasta deslizarse entre regueros de semen del cálido cuerpo de su Dragón. Con un gruñido de descontento, Harry rodó un poco para liberar al joven de su peso y le abrazó con afecto, apretándole contra su cuerpo sudoroso. Con un susurro ronco el moreno murmuró, a punto de sucumbir al sueño, arrancando una enorme sonrisa a su Dragón:

-Te amo, Draco….

-Y yo a ti, Harry…

Antes del nuevo amanecer, dos jóvenes mestizos, con muy largas vidas por delante, despertaron nuevamente llenos de deseo en la madrugada. La luna arrancaba destellos plateados a los objetos bañándolos en si fría y espectral luz. Draco lamió delicadamente la yugular de su amante, y le arrancó dulces gemidos de placer, que hicieron que sus colmillos aflorasen, lleno de deseo por su sangre de nuevo. Los recuerdos del Griffindor se mezclaban poco a poco con los suyos en su mente, y a través de él, los ancestros de su raza le trasmitieron su legado.

Como líderes, nunca más necesitarían cazar para saciar la sed, aunque podían hacerlo, por supuesto. Era un honor para cualquiera de los otros ofrecerles su sangre, un medio de cimentar la lealtad, ya que los recuerdos de todos les serían accesibles. Como líderes, acumularían experiencias y conocimientos procedentes de todos los demás, dándoles los medios para ser ecuánimes y justos en su gobierno.

Pero la sed por la sangre de la pareja, ah…esa no tiene nunca fin, y el Slytherin mordió delicadamente a Harry, aumentando el deseo de ambos. Apenas tomó un sorbo, lo justo para incitarle y se retiró, deslizando la lengua por la piel, que se cerró a su contacto. Siguiendo el mismo movimiento, continuó un húmedo camino por la línea de su mandíbula, besando, succionando, y lamiendo, hasta alcanzar su barbilla y buscar, por fin, sus hermosos labios rojos. Deslizando la lengua por sus colmillos, hizo brotar la sangre antes de unir su boca los labios de Harry, mezclando el placer de la sangre al del sexo. El moreno succiono hambrientamente, apasionado, intoxicado por su sabor y su tacto, mordiéndose también para ofrecerla su sangre a Draco, devorándole, y acariciándole con ansiosas manos.

El rubio pronto comenzó a deslizar sus manos por las firmes nalgas de su amante y retiró su boca, arrancando una protesta al Griffindor, que pronto fue acallada por las caricias a su virilidad. Sin embargo sus manos fueron más allá y unos dedos suaves e inquisitivos se insinuaron en la apretada entrada del moreno. Este entreabrió los muslos, y Draco sonrió cuando notó materializarse bajo sus dedos el lubricante conjurado.

-Mmh…un poquito ansioso no, Cachorro?

Su voz era incitante, y sus dedos presionaron lentamente, extendiendo el gel, arrancándole un suave gemido al otro en respuesta. La voz ronca y entrecortada de Harry susurró mientras su cuerpo se agitaba bajo las caricias, cada vez más intensas, hasta que finalmente la resistencia del anillo muscular que guardaba el interior de su cuerpo cedió a las suaves presiones.

-Quiero…quiero sentir ese placer Draco, no solo en tus recuerdos, sino en mi cuerpo….

El moreno se mordió los labios, haciéndolos sangrar levemente, y murmuró de nuevo, jadeando al notar entrar por primera vez los dedos en su interior.

-Se que no puedo… que aun no puedo hacer…otras cosas, pero si quiero experimentar esto contigo…

Draco le besó, lamiendo la sangre de su boca y sonrió suavemente, los ojos brillantes de deseo, enrojeciéndose la córnea rápidamente en torno al mercurio líquido de sus iris. Sus manos blancas y delicadas aunque fuertes, acariciaron su erección y pronto el rubio descendía con besos apasionados hacia esta. Manoseándole, y besando los muslos del moreno, Draco comenzó a lamer su erección, sus testículos, ensalivando la zona por completo, arrancándole jadeos y movimientos erráticos en busca de más contacto.

Con movimientos lentos y suaves, Draco deslizó dos de sus dedos en el interior del moreno, mientras su boca seguía ocupada en lamer su glande, cuidadosa y completamente, y su otra mano apretaba rítmicamente y con suavidad los testículos. Harry se retorció ante la doble estimulación y Draco se abrió paso en su cuerpo, englobando lo que pudo de su erección en su boca, arañándola con sus afilados colmillos. Sin mucha presión, tan solo dejando que el cuerpo del otro reaccionara y se abriera ante él, Draco rozó el nudo de nervios, arrancándole un jadeo de desesperación, enarcándose en la cama con violencia, incrustando su erección en su boca casi dolorosamente. Harry gruñó, sediento y ardiente, y el rubio pronto le hizo alcanzar el orgasmo, con violencia. Tragando el semen que llenaba su boca, el rubio deslizó la mano que acunaba los testículos en busca de su propia erección para acariciarse. Pero Harry detuvo su movimiento, interponiendo su pierna, frotándola en la erección del otro, sus verdes ojos suplicando que no lo hiciera, tirando suavemente de él. Con ojos hambrientos, el moreno gruñó cuando Draco retiró los dedos de su interior, y se removió bajo el. Con un gesto, le instó a acurrucarse contra él y Draco suspiró, acomodándose entre sus brazos. Tras un rato de reposo, Harry comenzó a moverse suavemente, y dócil, el rubio se movió con él, rodando hasta estar de costado, el moreno a su espalda, sus brazos rodeándole. Era una posición sumamente confortable, llena de ternura y el rubio se relajó aun más, pese al deseo latente en su cuerpo. Pero Harry se acopó cada vez más estrechamente a él, su espalda adosada al vientre del moreno, sus brazos apretándole contra su pecho. La erección del Griffindor se deslizó entre sus muslos, y lentamente, se abrió camino entre sus nalgas, mientras un hechizo lubricante le inundaba. El joven se posicionó en la entrada del rubio, sin más que una levísima presión, sin moverse, dejando que la reacción inconsciente del cuerpo del otro, el deseo de buscarle, fuese la que les llevase a unirse finalmente, tras un largo rato de jadeos y mínimos movimientos de caderas por parte de ambos, el moreno chupeteando y lamiendo el cuello y la oreja de Draco.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron unidos, simplemente unidos, Harry mordió suavemente su garganta, y por un rato, se mecieron cadenciosamente el uno contra el otro, una de las manos del moreno deslizándose hacia la erección de Draco. Harry alzó la mano que estaba bajo el cuerpo de Draco hasta ofrecerle la muñeca, y el rubio mordió con deseo, dejando fluir la sangre en su boca. La mano que acariciaba su virilidad le guiaba a apretarse y moverse mas contra la erección que le llenaba, y Draco gimió contra la piel del otro, gruñendo su placer, estremecido. Lenta y pausadamente, ambos construyeron su goce, y Harry le llenó con su semen una vez más, haciéndole estremecerse violentamente, mientras se derramaba en su mano, los colmillos de ambos hundidos en el otro. Aun jadeantes, el moreno desató su poder, llamando al de Draco, y este respondió vehemente. Sus cuerpos no tardaron mucho en volver a resurgir, y en pocos minutos, ambos eran arrasados por el violento estallido sensorial, el abrumador orgasmo que les hizo sucumbir casi de inmediato al sueño, completamente agotados, física y mentalmente.

PARA SIEMPRE

Cuando volvieron a despertar, ya pasado el mediodía, tremendamente sedientos, y tras un par de dosis de poción para satisfacer la necesidad de sangre, ambos desayunaron abundantemente. Estaban agradablemente cansados, saciados de la sangre del otro, más unidos que nunca, culminado reiteradamente su unión. Pese a la agitada noche de sexo y sangre, el deseo estaba sutilmente presente entre ellos y ambos pasearon por los hermosos jardines, los pensamientos de ambos retornando una y otra vez hacia momentos especialmente significativos para cada uno de ellos. Llegaron a un cenador, un lugar relajante entre los macizos de flores. Y comenzaron a besarse cada vez más apasionadamente. Con un jadeó, Harry se desligó de los brazos de Draco, retorciéndose entre ellos, cambiando a su forma lupina.

EL poderoso y hermoso lobo negro le miró con sus intensos ojos verdeazulados y el rubor cubrió el rostro de Draco. Era una de sus primeras fantasías, y cuando el lobo se alejó unos pasos, caminado con elegancia, tras olfatear su entrepierna, su reacción no se hizo esperar. Levantándose del banco, los ojos del cánido se miraron en los del rubio, y este se deslizó hacia él, cauteloso e inseguro. El imponente animal le rodeo y observó, agitando suavemente la cola, olfateándole una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente se alejó unos pasos de él, mirándole por encima del hombro.

Draco cambió a su elegante lobo blanco, de suave y largo pelaje, y caminó hacia su compañero, que se había alejado hasta unos árboles de densa copa cercanos. Apenas le vio, la apostura del otro cambió. Se irguió, pasando de una actitud atenta a otra totalmente de exhibición. Se enderezó, y alzó orejas y cola, su mirada haciéndose penetrante y más intensa, haciendo detenerse sobre sus pasos al otro animal, que en un acto instintivo y reflejo, abatió levemente la cola y bajo un poco la mirada. Encarándole y acercándose con pasos rígidos para saludarle, los dos agitaron las colas, Harry con más entusiasmo, rozándose los húmedos hocicos. Nunca habían interactuado como lobos los dos, al menos no en la forma real de Harry, salvo en la pelea de la noche anterior, durante el baile. Draco sabía que aunque Harry no deseaba ejercer un dominio absoluto sobre él, y que como humanos podían tener una relación de paridad, de iguales, como lobos eso no era materialmente posible.

De sus emociones y recuerdos, tenía la certeza de que Harry le daría casi todo lo que pidiese, su deseo de complacerle y hacerle feliz era una motivación muy fuerte para el moreno. También sabía que cuando pasase el tiempo y su unión se estabilizase, pasadas las urgencias iniciales de consolidar los roles de su relación, el moreno no dudaría en dejarle poseerle para satisfacer sus deseos, aunque fuese ocasionalmente. Draco sonrió. No, Harry no era egoísta ni intransigente, y compartiría con él eso también, aunque realmente, Draco podía aprender a vivir sin ello. Tal vez podían reservar esas experiencias para celebrar ocasiones especiales.

Pero el lobo….ese era otro cantar. Mirándole a los ojos, Draco tuvo la intensa sensación de cuál era el nombre de aquel animal. Jade. Si, su precioso compañero era una autentica gema. Apenas Aqua, el lobo blanco terminó el saludo inicial, Jade comenzó una investigación más profunda, olfateándole desde la punta del hocico a la de la cola, deteniéndose en las zonas interesantes, mientras Aqua permanecía inmóvil. Cuando el lobo de color antracita, en cuyo brillante pelaje hacia destacar la luz infinidad de matices en su aparentemente único color, terminó su exploración preliminar, el níveo ejemplar hizo lo mismo, pero con mas brevedad y se apartó un poco, expectante.

Los ojos de color entre azul y verde se miraron en los de color azul hielo casi transparentes y con destellos plateados del otro, y el lobo color noche se acercó a él de nuevo y lamió la mejilla y la comisura de su boca con suavidad. Reinició la investigación de antes y dedicó un par de lengüetazos a la funda de su pene, que emergió parcialmente ante las atenciones recibidas. Con cierta vacilación, Aqua remedó el gesto, y lamió delicadamente la punta rojiza del miembro expuesto de su compañero con brevedad. Con cuidado, Jade dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el cuello de su compañero, y este tembló ligeramente, apartándose.

Si hacían esto, si seguían adelante, ya nunca podrían separase, ni tan siquiera en la muerte. Era algo muy serio, tanto, que no muchos de los suyos daban ese paso, contentándose con un nexo incompleto, alentados por las creencias de sus mayores de que la supervivencia de la especie era más importante, y morir con la pareja, algo no deseable. Si daban este último paso, atarían no solo sus vidas, sino también sus almas, por siempre. Era algo que no muchos elegían, educados en la creencia de que no era algo positivo tener un lazo tan extremo, tan fuerte con la pareja.

Aqua gimió suavemente, mirándole y acercándose de nuevo, olfateando en torno a su rabo una y otra vez, el macho negro hundió su hocico con tesón entre sus patas, buscando su entrada entre la masa de suave pelambrera, apartando la cola, y lamió la zona con extrema suavidad, muy lentamente. Bajo las suaves caricias, Aqua se relajó y finalmente tomó su decisión. Caminó unos pasos, ante la mirada expectante de Jade, y apartó lentamente la cola a un lado, dándole total acceso, posicionándose para él, enarcando la grupa y separando las patas. El aroma de la excitación se hizo tan intenso que Aqua sintió palpitar su pene entre sus patas, rezumando líquido, tan solo con la aromática bocanada procedente de su hermoso macho. Los ojos claros observaron su aproximación y Aqua giró la cabeza al frente, preparándose inconscientemente. Una pesada zarpa tanteo la grupa blanca, y el lobo afirmó las patas, manteniéndose quieto, plegando levemente las orejas hacia atrás. Jade se acercó a él de nuevo, lamiendo suavemente su oreja, tranquilizadoramente, y después pasó a lamer de nuevo su pene semi expuesto, haciéndole jadear ligeramente antes de volver a lamer cuidadosamente su entrada.

Un ligero gruñido de advertencia resonó en el jardín, el negro ejemplar alzándose cuidadosamente sobre su lomo, abrazando sus flancos con sus patas, y el otro respondió con un suave gemido. Su compañero quería estar seguro de que Draco y Aqua estaban seguros, pero ninguno de los dos tenía dudas. Jade era el lobo Alfa, y su Príncipe, y el rubio no deseaba otra cosa más que entregarse por completo a su compañero. Aunque sus fantasías hubiesen sido las contrarias durante los inicios de su tórrido y tortuoso romance. Y su respuesta fue clara. El miembro del otro macho tanteo su entrada, mientras las zarpas le apresaban por los flancos. Aqua luchó por mantenerse firme ya que los primeros embates, erráticos y vacilantes, realmente le molestaron, golpeando sus testículos y otras zonas sensibles de su anatomía. Por instinto, bajó apenas la grupa y uno de los tentativos golpes acertó su objetivo.

Jade insistió gruñendo levemente, sus patazas delanteras apretándole más contra él. Y Aqua enarcó el lomo un poco más. El pene del lobo acertó de nuevo, insinuándose con dolor y bruscamente en su entrada, arrancándole un gemido. Pero Jade continuó, hasta que con un par de embestidas acertadas más, el musculo se relajo lo suficiente como para dejar de doler y permitir que en el siguiente ataque, la penetración fuese más profunda.

Moviéndose sobre él, Jade notó como su miembro se engrosaba, sin haber podido introducirlo por completo en el interior de su pareja. Jadeando y con movimientos cada vez mas rápidos y violentos, Jade entró aun mas en el cuerpo que trepidaba bajo el suyo. Con unos frenéticos movimientos, coreados por los gemidos de Aqua y su casi continuo jadeo, el lobo logró la máxima penetración y el nudo en la base de su miembro terminó de llenarse, trabándole dentro del cuerpo de su loba. Durante un rato, Jade se agitó resollando cada vez más acelerado moviéndose con fuerza contra Aqua, golpeando una y otra vez sus entrañas con sus frenéticos embates. Los gemidos de Aqua eran lastimeros y desgarrados, y sus flancos se agitaban con su respiración alterada. Jade se aferró aun más a él, casi desesperadamente y gruñó roncamente entre continuos y redoblados jadeos.

Aquietándose, las orejas pegadas al cráneo, los ijares palpitantes, el lobo negro detuvo poco a poco sus movimientos y desmontó, quedando anudado al otro, que chillo débilmente ante el tirón entre sus cuerpos trabados. Los ojos semicerrados, resoplando, Jade trató de tumbarse y poco a poco ambos se tendieron en el fresco césped, resoplando suavemente, mientras el proceso continuaba. Girándose un poco, Jade lamió con suavidad el rosado y congestionado miembro de Aqua, totalmente expuesto, aliviando la ligera irritación de la delicada mucosa. Con un resuello aun más fuerte, el lobo blanco se encorvó sobre sí mismo, derramando semen en chorros erráticos, que fue cuidadosamente recogido y limpiado por su compañero, dedicado a complacerle, ignorándose a sí mismo.

Aqua notó como el semen de Jade llenaba una y otra vez su interior, su propio palpitar reforzando el placer de su pareja. Finalmente, la congestión de ambos cedió y Jade pudo desligarse del cuerpo de Aqua. Su miembro, aun hinchado y dolorido, fue atendido por este, arrancando suaves gemidos de placer, mientras Jade se dedicaba a limpiar los restos de su semen que brotaban de su abusado y dilatado ano, manchando sus patas. Se enroscaron juntos, bostezando, suspirando en una apretada bola peluda bicolor, satisfechos, y Aqua escucho en su mente una voz, alta y clara, la voz de Harry gruñendo posesivo:

-"Eres mío, Aqua, solo mío."

Con un gruñido placentero, hundiendo el húmedo hocico en el pelaje negro, Aqua replicó de igual modo:

-"Para siempre, Jade"


	17. Chapter 17

Este es el final…. Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, los rw son un aliento para continuar. Así que os espero de nuevo en Vivir para Siempre, y en cualquier otro fic.

EL NUEVO REINADO

Aunque su compromiso formal y posterior boda solo eran un mero trámite social, de cara al mundo mágico, ya que una vez consumada su unión como criaturas, no existía para ellos un vínculo mayor ni más fuerte del que ya les unía, Harry insistió en hacer las cosas bien. Entre otras cosas, porque para ser finalmente reconocido como el Rey de los Clanes, debía de estar casado. Y aunque no tenía prisa en asumir formalmente el título, lo era de facto, y tampoco podía retrasarlo indefinidamente.

Durante las semanas siguientes a su baile de compromiso, y en medio del revuelo social que su repentina salida del armario había causado en la sociedad mágica, los dos jóvenes realizaron frecuentes y breves salidas públicas, reuniéndose a menudo con diversas personalidades en el Ministerio. El polvoriento despacho del Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas, de repente, estaba rebosante de cartas, a tal extremo, que el Ministro tuvo que asignar una secretaria a la tarea de ordenar las cartas, por orden de recepción, separando aquellas que eran meramente insultos, felicitaciones o peticiones de autógrafos, de las realmente relacionadas con el Departamento de Criaturas. Harry no recibía correspondencia más que de unas pocas personas en su piso de Londres, y tenía instalada en torno a su casa una barrera para repeler anónimos, y que repelía cualquier lechuza que no trajera una carta de los Weasley, de los profesores de Hogwarts, de Draco y los Tonks, del Ministerio, repartiese periódico o procediese de alguna de las tiendas de venta por catalogo a las cuales ordenaba usualmente. La propaganda indiscriminada era rechazada y las cartas que no respondiesen a los criterios de aceptación redirigidas a su oficina del Ministerio Los jóvenes tampoco recibían cartas indiscriminadas en Malfoy Manor, las antiguas barreras ajustadas para devolver al remitente anónimos, amenazas, vociferadores, cartas de fans, y el resto, revisadas por los elfos en busca de maldiciones u otros posibles peligros, eran entregadas a sus amos.

Harry pasaba diariamente a recoger el ahora grueso fajo de cartas, a veces acompañado de Draco, y muchas veces, alguien parecía aparecer de la nada preguntando por él, solicitando una entrevista. El moreno nunca se negaba a una breve visita, unos minutos de su tiempo, y normalmente, su visitante desaparecía mas sonriente de lo que había llegado. Las presencia de vampiros, hadas, licántropos, duendes, veelas e incluso en una ocasión, un grupo de centaruos, se hizo mas y mas frecuente en el Atrio del Ministerio. Y finalmente, cuando la presencia de las criaturas se hizo una fuente de molestias y distracciones para los trabajadores, Harry hizo una sugerencia al Ministro, tras un par de visitas de veelas que tuvieron a la mayoría de los empleados babeando durante horas, mirando bobaliconamente a las bellas criaturas mientras estas emitían risitas ahogadas. Y Draco obtuvo un puesto en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas, que ahora contaba con una plantilla de dos personas, aparte de ellos dos, y obtuvieron la aquiescencia del Ministro para trasladar el desarrollo de sus entrevistas a cualquier otro lado, a cualquier sitio que quisieran, menos en el Ministerio.

Y ya que Lady Alyson disponía de unos hermosísimos salones de reuniones, Harry decidió que sus entrevistas tendrían lugar en la mansión de su tía abuela, trasladando a esta la obligación de atender a sus invitados. Después de todo, el lugar estaba preparado y disponía de servicios y comodidades de toda clase, además de una amplia plantilla de empleados para atender cualquier necesidad de sus invitados. Eso mantenía la privacidad de los jóvenes en Malfoy Manor y permitía a Harry dejarse ver por los Clanes, ya que el lugar era como una especie de refugio para cualquier miembro de los Clanes que lo necesitase. La hospitalidad mutua entre los diversos grupos era una cortesía esperada entre todos ellos, y si un individuo necesitaba trasladarse a otra zona, por el motivo que fuese, era impensable que no se alojase con el Clan residente.

Un punto difícil se produjo cuando el Griffindor presentó a Draco a su ahijado Teddy. El niño había recibido las noticias de que Harry se había prometido, y aunque era pequeño, sabía que eso significaba que iba a casarse, y el matrimonio implicaba…niños. El pequeño había estado de un humor extraño desde que sus abuelos le dieran la noticia, desencantado y triste al ver que Harry no había ido a buscarle al cole esa semana. Su decepción había sido tan grande, que desolado, se encerró en su habitación negándose a salir de ella. Así que cuando Draco y Harry llegaron a la residencia de los Tonks, Teddy estaba tercamente encerrado en su habitación. Y solo la seria amenaza de su abuelo logró hacerle bajar al salón a merendar con sus invitados.

Pese a todo Teddy era fundamentalmente un niño bien educado, y tras un frio y apenas murmurado saludo, sin tan siquiera mirar más que un instante a su padrino e ignorando casi por completo a Draco, se sentó en su lugar en la mesa, mientras los elfos servían el té. Teddy bebió lentamente su taza, con crema y azúcar, y mordisqueó desganado una de las deliciosas pastas que su padrino había traído, sus pastas favoritas. Andrómeda le miraba de vez en cuando, y Ted, su abuelo, se obstinaba en ignorar su extraño comportamiento, charlando con Draco y Harry relativamente animado. Finalmente, Andrómeda hizo un gesto a su esposo y con una disculpa, los dos dejaron a los jóvenes a solas con su cabizbajo nieto. Con un pequeño suspiro, Teddy miró por detrás de los flequillos parduzcos de su flequillo a Draco, casi con rencor, y tras un instante a Harry, los usualmente vibrantes ojos violetas apagados y llenos de tristeza.

-¿Puedo irme a mi cuarto?

Su voz apenas fue un susurro, melancólica y deprimida y Harry se levantó de de su silla, acercándose a su ahijado. Se acuclillo a su lado, el terco chiquillo evitando sus ojos y murmuró suavemente:

-¿No quieres quedarte con nosotros?

El chiquillo denegó en silencio, bajando aun mas los ojos al suelo y su padrino, suspirando, le cogió en brazos y caminado unos pasos con él hasta un sofá cercano, le sentó en sus rodillas, dejándole descansar en su pecho. Teddy estaba rígido, y tras unos instantes, mientras Harry acariciaba suavemente su espalda de manera calmante, murmuró muy bajito:

-Por favor…¿Puedo irme ya?…no tienes que hacer esto…ya sé que ahora no vas a quererme mas….

Harry suspiró y obligando al niño a mirarle a los ojos, alzándole la cara por la barbilla, preguntó, sus verdes ojos llenos de preocupación:

-¿Por qué dices eso Teddy?

El chiquillo, casi a punto de llorar, susurró tratando de contener valientemente las lágrimas que relucían en sus ojos de amatista, tan bajito tan bajito que apenas fue audible:

-Porque la gente que se casa, tiene hijos…y se olvida de los otros niños….

La sorpresa en los ojos de esmeralda fue visible y poco a poco la expresión de preocupación desapareció de ellos, reemplazada por una ligera curiosidad y un ligero aire divertido. Revolviendo el pelo de apagado color, el moreno abrazó al chiquillo, llamando con un leve gesto a Draco para que se sentara con ellos. El rubio ocupo silenciosamente el otro extremo del sofá, observando atentamente. Con un tono risueño Harry murmuró en el oído del niño:

-Teddy, siempre serás mi ahijado predilecto….

-No tienes otro…

El niño pareció recobrar algo de humor y miró expectante a su padrino, sus ojos llenos de esperanza. Haciéndole cosquillas, el moreno sonrió y añadió con jovialidad:

-Siempre te querré y me ocupare de ti, Teddy, hasta que te aburras de aguantar a tu anciano padrino.

El niño sonrió mas alegremente y abrazó a su padrino, sinceramente aliviado y más calmado. Avergonzado, bajó los ojos y susurró algo preocupado:

-Y…él?

Al otro lado del sofá, Draco sonrío y le llamó suavemente por su nombre, sobresaltándole. El crio se giró, reacomodándose para verle mejor, sus ojos examinándole con atención. El parecido entre alguno de los viejos retratos y fotos que había en la sala de recuerdos de su abuela era evidente y Teddy se mordió los labios, dudando. Los ojos de Draco, la forma de sus labios, la nariz, la forma general del rostro salvo la barbilla, era muy parecida a la de las fotos de infancia que había visto de una de las hermanas de su abuela. Teddy vaciló un poco más y finalmente murmuró con ojos curiosos:

-¿es cierto? ¿Somos…parientes?

Draco asintió y acercándose un tanto, deslizándose en el sofá, añadió con suavidad:

-Tu abuela es mi tía Teddy…mi madre era su hermana. Y tu mamá era mi única prima. Andrómeda y tú sois la única familia que me queda.

El niño asintió suavemente, entendiendo el deje de nostalgia en la voz de Draco. Sus abuelos y Harry eran toda su familia…hasta el momento. Sonrojándose suavemente el niño bajó los ojos a su regazo moviendo nerviosamente los pies, balanceándolos ligeramente murmuró:

-¿Y quieres…estar conmigo? ¿Aunque sea…medio licántropo? Los papas de los otros niños mágicos no les dejan jugar conmigo…por eso voy a un cole muggle…donde nadie sabe lo que soy realmente…

Harry abrazó al lloroso niño, y Draco les envolvió a ambos, besando suavemente la frente del niño, que rompió a llorar abrazándose a la túnica del rubio. Cuando Teddy se calmó un poco, y tras poner sobre el un hechizo de confidencialidad, los dos le contaron lo que creyeron que el niño era capaz de entender. Boquiabierto, Teddy les vio cambiar a su forma de lobo, y dejó exclamar con un súbito cambio de color de pelo a un vibrante naranja llameante:

-¡Caray que chuly!

Harry le cogió en brazos, sonriente y le besó en la mejilla, mientras Teddy le abrazaba con desesperación:

-¿Lo prometes padrino?

El moreno le estrujo con fuerza, haciéndole reír y Draco le hizo cosquillas, susurrando con aire juguetón:

-Siempre vamos a quererte y nunca te vamos a apartar de nosotros, Teddy.

Teddy le miró, desde su refugio en los brazos de Harry y sonrió suavemente, tendiéndole los brazos. Draco le cogió con destreza, y Teddy estudio su rostro son detenimiento, casi metódicamente. En un gesto repentino, le echo los brazos al cuello y el rubio le apretó aun mas, sonriendo radiantemente sobre el hombro del niño hacia su prometido, que le apretó a ambos, arrancando risas a Teddy. Tras oír los sonidos de risas y voces procedentes del salón de té, Andrómeda se relajó en la salita de lectura, concentrándose en su libro. Harry pidió permiso para llevarse a Teddy a dar un paseo, y montados los tres en la vieja moto de Sirius, Teddy asegurado en el sidecar, Draco y él juntos en la moto, partieron para una vuelta.

Los tres pasaron el resto de la tarde en un zoo muggle cercano, con Teddy corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando como un loco, mientras los dos jóvenes paseaban cogidos de las manos, en una tarde de diversión familiar para todos. Cuando ya era de noche, los dos jóvenes instalaron a un adormilado Teddy en el sidecar, tapándole con una manta y emprendieron en viaje de regreso a casa, paseando lentamente en el tráfico. Andrómeda les recibió, y Harry con Teddy en brazos, ayudado por Draco, se encargaron de cambiar y acostar al niño en su cuarto, tras darle casi en sueños un vaso de leche tibia.

Draco y Harry se despidieron de los Tonks, con una franca invitación para ir a visitarles e incluso pasar alguna noche con Teddy en Malfoy Manor en cuanto las cosas estuviesen más tranquilas. Y Teodore Tonks abrazó a ambos muchachos con firmeza, realmente satisfecho de que su nieto tuviese el apoyo de tan leales muchachos. Si, perder a Dora había sido durísimo, y más aun saber que su único nieto había heredado la condición de licántropo de su padre. No porque a ellos les importase, sino porque no deseaban para el niño la misma vida llena de desdenes y desprecios que había vivido su padre, con tan poca fe en sí mismo como para rechazar el amor de su pareja, inseguro de si propia valía.

Las reuniones con los jefes de los Clanes iban bien, pero les cansaban, forzándoles a un rígido protocolo, y a multitud de entrevistas, sensiblemente iguales. Cada Clan, representado por el ejemplar Alfa y su pareja, o en el caso de que aun no estuviese realmente emparejado, su amante, habían acudido a solicitar entrevistarse con ellos. Era lo esperado, después de todo. Cada grupo, pequeño o grande, siempre estaba liderado por un individuo dominante, y se les presentaron casos realmente curiosos. Incluso un Clan, donde el líder real era la pareja del aparentemente Alfa. Harry podía ver los signos en su interacción, y tras un recorrido por los dominios de esta pareja, el moreno les había encarado. Era un Clan pequeño, apenas un par de parejas y sus cachorros, pero tenía varias jóvenes hembras desparejadas, aparentemente, aunque dos de ellas estaban criando niños pequeños.

La mirada de Draco asintió y Harry sonrió. Su pareja también los había notado. Aquella gente aun no les había ofrecido su sangre en signo de reconocimiento y estaban tensos. Muy tensos. El moreno, mirando a los ojos de la pelirroja mujer, e ignorando a su aparente compañero, murmuró:

-Me gustaría realmente saber que sucede aquí y no tener que recurrir a averiguarlo directamente.

Era un aviso, una advertencia de que no le forzara a reclamar su sangre para averiguar lo que sucedía. Y el dirigirse a ella…bien, estaba claro que en aquella pareja era ella la que llevaba los pantalones. La mujer le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, pero acabó bajando los ojos al suelo. Con un suspiro murmuró girando levemente la cara hacia su compañero:

-Cielo, no te ofendas, pero es mejor así.

-No tengo idea de porqué, pero desde que Richard y yo cerramos por completo el vinculo, hace ya algunos años, nuestros roles se alteraron un poco. Su carácter se hizo más complaciente hacia mí, y el mío mas fuerte. Los demás lo notan, pero no dicen nada, y están conformes. Tenemos una buena relación con todos, y nadie hace un mundo de esto. Realmente no es muy relevante para nuestro grupo quien de los dos toma la última decisión, porque somos muy abiertos y las decisiones tienen en cuenta las opiniones y necesidades de todos.

Harry asintió, mirando levemente a Draco. Ese era precisamente el estilo de liderazgo que necesitaba entre su gente, y animó con su mirada a continuar a la mujer y a su pareja. Richard murmuró, levemente inquieto:

-Las tres chicas jóvenes, son sus primas y mi hermana pequeña. Ninguna de las gemelas parecía encontrar un compañero entre su grupo, y decidieron viajar por los otros Clanes, durante un tiempo. Su aspecto parece complacer a muchos, pero ninguna quiere separarse de la otra, así que tras meditarlo, dejaron libre curso a la naturaleza, Querían tener hijos, aunque no habían encontrado pareja y a nuestra manada no le importa criar mas cachorros. Saly es la más joven, y cuando alcanzó la pubertad, su interés en parejas demostró ser diferente…Se mudó a la manada, huyendo de las presiones de mis padres. Las gemelas descubrieron que Saly era lo que habían estado buscando, y decidieron que si Saly no tenía objeciones, las dos deseaban tomarla como compañera. Las tres forman un buen equipo, y están pensando en tener más niños, algo más adelante.

Harry miró a ambos líderes, y asintió suavemente. Era algo inusual, pero perfectamente aceptable. Los jóvenes adolescentes tenían sexo indiscriminadamente y no era raro que experimentaran con parejas mayores. Nadie salía lastimado, y todos tenían lo que querían. Incluso los embarazos no eran tan extraños. A veces, las familias alentaban a las jóvenes a tener hijos desde muy temprana edad, porque la búsqueda de la verdadera pareja podía ser una tarea lenta y ardua, o acabar infructuosamente. El joven moreno tan solo preguntó una cosa, sus ojos verdes intensamente fijos en sus anfitriones.

-Los padres…han sido informados?

Asintiendo con rapidez, Richard añadió:

-Claro. Y ambos están conformes con que nuestro Clan se haga cargo. Les han dado su apellido, pero no tienen interés en ellos. Y las gemelas tienen plena custodia de los niños.

También tuvieron entrevistas con los licántropos, con los más jóvenes y tolerantes de los vampiros, por supuesto con la nutrida colonia de veelas, realmente interesados en conocer a tan interesantes criaturas, atraídas por la perspectiva de posibles compañeros, con los centauros, altos elfos, hadas, hasta agotarse de entrevistas y mas entrevistas. Pero era su trabajo, su objetivo, y poco a poco recopilaron quejas, sugerencias, necesidades y demandas y sobre todo, fueron realmente tomando conciencia de los números reales de las criaturas que vivían entre ellos. El registro paralelo de Harry, se llenó de fichas, de localizaciones y nombres, y más y mas partidas de sus útiles pociones fueron enviadas a las manos de cuantos mestizos y licántropos pidieron su ayuda. Y también a los jóvenes vampiros que no querían sentirse tan atados por la sed de sangre, dándoles mayor independencia.

Pasaron las semanas, y los meses, y no habían pensado aun en una fecha concreta, aunque Harry tampoco deseaba posponerlo demasiado. Pero ciertos detalles si había sido discutidos. Como que Draco deseaba una boda más bien íntima, para la familia y amigos íntimos, para sorpresa del Griffindor, que no tuvo objeción ninguna. Los detalles…era algo que no preocupaba demasiado al moreno, y entre Andrómeda, Molly y Draco, se planearon muchos aspectos.

Sin embargo, cierta tensión se había cumulado entre ellos últimamente, cada vez mas sumergidos en la frenética actividad. Harry no sabía cuál era el motivo real, pero esa noche había acabado durmiendo en su antiguo dormitorio, demasiado indignado como para dormir con Draco, frustrado hasta la saciedad, dándole tiempo para enfriar su enojo, por una estúpida discusión sobre los detalles de los arreglos florales para la boda. Ninguna de sus respuestas había satisfecho a Draco, si asentía a su propuesta es que no le interesaba; si la discutía, que no podía entender ni valorar la importancia del esfuerzo que Draco estaba haciendo para prepara la boda…aparentemente, la cuestión de la noche era discutir, y cansado e irritado a su vez, Harry se negó a entrar más en el juego, dejando plantado al rubio en medio de una acalorada perorata, escuchándole tirar al suelo un jarrón o algo, estallando en mil pedazos.

Era algo ridículo, discutir por unas flores, pero el moreno realmente no entendía la fuente de la irritación de Draco. Realmente, los dos estaban muy atareados, demasiado quizás. Seguramente solo eran nervios y estrés, tal vez debían tomarse un par de días para ellos, quizás hacer una escapada. Se removió, tenso, frustrado, una y otra vez en la solitaria cama, realmente era estúpido pelear por una flores, no? No había conciliado el sueño, cuando una sensación de inquietud y angustia que no eran suyas le acometió. Abandonando con urgencia el lecho, espoleado por el miedo que percibía en Draco, cruzó en dos zancadas el corredor, vestido tan solo en sus bóxers de seda gris oscura.

No se molestó en tocar, y entró en el dormitorio que compartía con Draco, para descubrir con sorpresa, que el lecho estaba vacío, las sabanas revueltas y apartadas de cualquier manera. La estancia olía levemente a sudor, como si Draco se hubiese removido y agitado bajo demasiada ropa. Para su sorpresa, le descubrió, aparentemente adormilado en el diván, vestido con un pijama. Se sentó en silencio junto a él, olfateando. Estaba sudoroso, y le apartó el pelo de la frente, escuchándole gemir apenas audiblemente entre sueños, notando su piel tal vez demasiado caliente bajos su dedos. Frunciendo el ceño,- las enfermedades eran muy raras entre los suyos, pero no imposibles, - continuo acariciándole el cabello, olfateando con cuidado sin discernir nada que indicase un problema, tan solo notando las leves marcas de ojeras bajo sus ojos.

El rubio se agitó en sueños una vez más, débilmente, al parecer en alguna clase de pesadilla y Harry le acarició suavemente la mejilla, intentando calmarle. Draco había pasado algunas malas noches aisladas últimamente, y la pelea de antes debía haberle alterado. Removiéndose y con un gemido sordo, los ojos de Draco se abrieron sin ver y el joven se incorporó violentamente, pálido y mas sudoroso, para doblarse a vomitar con un sonido de arcadas, asustando a Harry.

Alarmado, el moreno se inclinó para sujetarle el largo pelo, apartándolo de su cara, mientras arcada tras arcada vaciaba el contenido del estomago del Slytherin. Draco murmuró algo inteligible, la baba y la bilis resbalando de sus labios agrietados y quebrados por el acido, y Harry desvaneció las huellas del pequeño desastre, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse, sosteniendo al tambaleante rubio. Férreamente sujeto por la cintura, Draco logró ponerse en pie, los ojos enrojecidos y algo desenfocados, y gimió, sujetándose el estómago y dejándose guiar por Harry.

-Vamos, ven al baño…un poco de agua fría te sentará bien...

Draco se dejó llevar, aparentemente demasiado aturdido, y no protestó ante la indignidad de que Harry le limpiase la cara como a un bebé, con una toalla humedecida en agua, suspirando agradecido ante el frio paño presionado en su nuca.

Draco suspiró una vez más, tomando un sorbo de agua helada con limón, sujetando torpemente el vaso, las manos levemente temblorosas. Harry retiró el vaso de su manos, y despejando el pelo de su cara, cardándolo con los dedos, murmuró, los ojos enturbiados por la preocupación.

-¿Estás bien Draco?

El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos, irritados y llorosos, y asintió en silencio. Suspiró de nuevo, realmente agotado y susurró con voz algo rasposa:

-¿Puedo tomar un poco más?

Harry le dio solicito el vaso de agua helada y Draco bebió pequeños sorbos, refrescando su dolorida garganta. Con un gesto de asco, el rubio olfateo su pijama y murmuró:

-Puahg! Apesto….necesito una ducha…

Intentó levantarse, pero trastabilló, casi cayendo al suelo, sus ojos dilatados cómicamente de asombro, sujeto por los brazos del moreno, que le ayudó a sentarse de nuevo, poniendo un nuevo paño frio en su nuca. Tras un rato, explorando su rostro con ansiedad, y tras ver desaparecer la palidez excesiva y la sudoración pegajosa, Harry comenzó a desabotonar el pijama, susurrando:

-Vamos a cambiarte, si te sientes mejor…

Draco asintió y sus ojos miraron hacia la ducha, realmente le apetecía desprenderse de la sensación de viscosidad que cubría su piel….Harry sonrió suavemente y murmuró:

-Si no te importa….podrías bañarte conmigo...

Draco asintió suavemente susurrando las gracias y Harry le besó suavemente la frente, dejándole un instante para abrir los grifos. Desnudar a Draco y ayudarle a meterse en el agua fue fácil, lo difícil era contener el rampante deseo que corría por sus venas. Pero Draco no se encontraba bien, aunque tan solo fuese una mala digestión, y suspirando, frustrado, Harry se deshizo de sus bóxers y se introdujo en el agua con él. Le situó entre sus piernas, acoplándole a su cuerpo, y Draco se relajó por completo en su abrazo, dejándole mimarle y acariciarle suavemente, bañando y lavando su piel, los ojos entrecerrados.

El olor de Draco emanaba una leve excitación, pero nada excesivo, solo un suave reflejo de placer y Harry trató de domeñar su propio cuerpo, recordándose duramente que su amado no se encontraba bien. Draco suspiró de placer cuando Harry lavó su cabello, y su excitación aumentó ligeramente, tan solo incitándole. El rubio murmuró muy suavemente, los ojos aun entrecerrados, dejando que Harry adorase y mimase por completo su cuerpo:

-Lo siento…siento haberme enfadado…

Sonriendo con alegría, el moreno le besó en la oreja y el cuello, mordiendo levemente, tan solo marcando el mordisco juguetonamente y susurró:

-Está bien Dragón. Sé que estas cansado, porque yo también lo estoy. Esta siendo demasiado, para los dos….necesitamos un pequeño descanso…¿Te apetece quedarte en casa mañana, todo el día? ¿Los dos solos?

Draco se giró entre los brazos de Harry y le miró a los ojos, susurrando expectante:

-Nada de lechuzas, ni llamadas Floo...ni cartas?

Harry asintió a cada palabra, de todo corazón. Su compañero no había protestado ni una vez por sus apretadas agendas, por las continuas reuniones con toda clase de criaturas, los interminables debates y el escaso tiempo que últimamente tenían para ellos mismos. No es que no pasasen tiempo juntos, es que casi todas sus actividades giraban en torno a las necesidades de otros, y no las suyas. Se merecían al menos un día para ellos mismos, por entero , y los ojos de Draco se iluminaron. El moreno no necesitó respuesta, y le ayudó a salir de la bañera, envolviéndole en su albornoz. La cama estaba sudada y revuelta y Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, un par de elfos se presentaron de inmediato, cambiaron las sábanas y tomaron órdenes de cancelar todas las citas para el día siguiente. Y de guardar las cartas y responder a las llamadas por la red Floo, indicando que no estaban disponibles.

Se acostaron, refrescados y cansados, y enredándose el uno al otro, se dejaron dormir. A la mañana siguiente, mientras que desayunaban en la cama, relajados y elegantemente tarde, el rubio murmuró, mordisqueando una tostada seca, aparentemente desganado, ignorando el resto de delicias a favor de una taza de té.

Harry…¿recuerdas lo que dijo Dramel?

El moreno puso cara de confusión, evidentemente perdido y el rubio susurró sonrojándose:

-No estoy seguro…pero podría ser que este…embarazado…

Harry le miró durante varios minutos, boquiabierto, rebosante de emociones que afloraban en sus ojos verdes, llenando la habitación de entusiasmo, preocupación, incredulidad, asombro…Cuando su mente terminó de procesar lo que Draco le decía, perdió toda compostura y tragando saliva ruidosamente, y deslizando una mano hacia su mejilla, acariciándole como si fuese de cristal, susurró vehemente:

-¿Estas…embarazado?

Draco sonrió y murmuró con nerviosismo, el rubor aun tiñendo sus mejillas.

-Los signos apuntan a ello Harry…pero podría estar equivocado. No hay pruebas que podamos hacer de momento…

El moreno sonrió radiantemente, encantado, realmente encantado y le abrazó con suavidad, besándole dulcemente. Era realmente posible…y explicaba el mal humor, el cansancio excesivo y las nauseas de anoche. Harry olfateo cuidadosamente, dejando sus instintos libres, buscando algún indicio…¡Sí! Mas carga de almizcle en su olor, signo de un leve cambio hormonal. Sonriendo como un loco el moreno susurró, presionando sus bocas juntas en un nuevo beso:

-Yo digo que sí, Draco….digo que sí.

En unos días concertaron una cita con una sanadora veela, y esta confirmó las nuevas. Radiantes, la pareja se enfrentó a su siguiente dilema. ¿Casarse de inmediato o posponer la boda? Harry estaría contento con ambas opciones, pero Draco murmuró que prefería casarse antes de que naciese su hijo, sonrojado y el moreno asintió.

Con la mayoría de los preparativos listos, fijaron a la fecha a un par de meses vista y se casaron en los hermosos salones de la Mansión, la noche de fin de año, rodeados de sus amigos y familia, en una ceremonia sencilla y familiar. Draco estaba radiante, realmente, y aun conservaba su figura, aunque su talla habitual de pantalones habían tenido que ser desechados, bajo la túnica azul noche y plata vieja, no se notaba que sus abdominales habían dejado de estar definidos, y que su cintura se había ensanchado. Harry estaba elegantísimo, vestido de verde oscuro y plata vieja, y los dos bailaron en medio de sus amigos.

Tras su coronación como rey de los Clanes, y el nacimiento de su primera hija, Harry y Draco dedicaron sus esfuerzos a mejorar la educación de las nuevas generaciones - entrando en la plantilla de Hogwarts como los más jóvenes profesores de Pociones y Defensa - además de a reivindicar los derechos de las criaturas mágicas, logrando que sus derechos y diferencias fuesen reconocidas y admitidas, sin discriminación, y gobernaron con mano firme pero suave a su propio pueblo, eliminando la discriminación hacia las parejas homosexuales y favoreciendo el libre pensamiento de sus miembros.

También promovieron la interacción entre las diversas razas, creando puentes, nexos comunes entre razas, abriendo Hogwarts a todas ellas cuando Draco fue ascendido a Director, con Harry como Subdirector, promoviendo una educación general conjunta, pero con atención a las diferencias de cada alumno. Y convirtieron el antiguo Palacio de Lady Alison en un lugar no solo abierto a los miembros de los Clanes, sino a cualquier criatura mágica o mago, facilitando fondos y recursos a los individuos con talento y que deseaban dedicarse a investigar. Lucharon por mejorara la vida de los licántropos, buscando una mejor alternativa para la poción matalobos, y construyendo un nuevo clima de respeto. Erradicaron los cazaderos muggles de los vampiros, promoviendo el uso de pociones para calmar la sed, creando una empresa dedicada a la "destrucción" de la sangre caducada de los bancos de donación y captando una red de donantes voluntarios. Y fundaron una exitosa red de pequeños clubs de fantasía como el Gotics Dreams de Harry, abiertos a muggles, magos y toda clase de criaturas, con su apoyo económico y el diseño y el estilo para los negocios de Draco.

Su vida fue larga, fructífera y llena de emociones, acompañados de los que les amaban, los Weasley, los Tonks, de Teddy Lupín y sus hijos, Casiopea Lilian Draculea y Orión Narcisus Harrison Potter-Malfoy-Black.

Mis agradecimientos a todos los lectores y especialmente a:

adrihyuga

Alex

**Alexander Malfoy Black**

Alfy-Malfoy

amdlara

**Andromeda 170**

**Angel-sombria**

Anjitzuh

Arana Tokashi

**Arau**

**ArdidB**

asfixia69

**Athenna**

**Ayra-ellesmera**

Belle Swan

bLaCkSvEr

btvs22

cass

Cassiopea Black

Chantal Pattinson

Dafne10

Danny Cullen 13

Darknashecullen

Delights of Delirium

Dolly-Chan

Dora Malena

Dranzzer-kai-hiwatari

**Elcriticador**

**GInebra216**

goldenapple-95

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**

**Jheymi**

**Jose-Black**

Kaede-Sakuragi

Kahina

**Kokiitta**

Konoha hime

Leth Nekoi

Lilipotter

Liss-arcangela

**LoveDamonSalvatore**

Luna

LuVelitta

Lyrarei

maicolpotter861027

mariangelblack

Marthess

**Merop**

Mesic

Mia Caelus

Mikami 92

miripunky

Mithalis

moamoa2

mrgg417517

mrgg417517

**Murtilla**

Niku-Black

Noash

**Olimka**

Patonejo

Piroemil

Princesa Vampirica

Proserpinah

Ravenwolf

**Rianne Black**

**Ruby90zoe**

Sehanine Moonbow

Serpent Noir

**Setsuna GW**

Sevkrissrem

Shani 3000

Shiray

ShirayGaunt

**SusiGabi**

The Darkness Princess

**Trinity17**

Valcalle

Vismur

**Vivaelanime**

**Xonyaa11**

.NH

Yue

**Yuki Yui Yuu**

Zian Shiory

Zorion

Shinei yaoilove


End file.
